Kurotsuki
by BluCmonkE
Summary: A demon attack on the moonless night left Inuyasha down and out for the count, until Sesshomaru intervened. When the winds of war blow and family responsibility calls, will Inuyasha answer? Rated M for Inucest, Yaoi, and bad language! No like no read!
1. Events of a Moonless Night

_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters_

* * *

Chapter One

Events of a Moonless Night

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes narrowed and a frown ghosted his face as he crossed a scent that bothered him in ways it shouldn't have. He stopped walking and growled lightly, barely noticing as his little group automatically stilled beside him; his human ward holding her breath. He moved silently to the two headed dragon and removed its muzzles, it bowed its heads, understanding it was to protect the young girl.

"Jaken, go off the path to a clearing near the river, stay there until I come for you." Then he left, before the toad demon had a chance to answer.

--

Inuyasha tripped over a log hidden in the darkness, more pain flowed through his body and he hissed, "Stupid human blood! Stupid, fucking, weak human blood. Goddamn new moon." He growled and raked his hands through his silky black locks. He stood with a groan and limped as fast as he could, they were still behind him. He ran, teeth gritted and breathing heavy. He stumbled and fell again, this time he merely rolled over to his back and laughed sourly. The poison running through his system made his body stop responding for a moment.

"This is it. I'm gonna die..." He closed his eyes and listened to the booming footsteps of the dozen demon spiders that had been looking for a meal. A spider roar echoed nearby, but he made no attempt to fight.

A low growl rumbled, quieter then the spider's yet overpowering their cries. A sound cracked through the air, trees splintered and fell. The demon's roars turned into high pitched, pleading whines that faded away as well as the booming steps. The night was quiet but for the wind in the trees and Inuyasha's crazy heartbeat. His injured ankle pulsed in time with it, spreading pain and poison rather then blood. A cool hand pressed to Inuyasha's fevered forehead making his violet eyes flash open. The human's eyes met pure frozen gold.

He gasped then moaned in pain, "Sessh... Sesshomaru. What the fuck do you want" He pushed his voice, willing it not to crack.. The demon Lords face remained impassive, that clawed hand moved to the his cheek then slid to the pulse point on his neck. Inuyasha swatted his brother's hand away and moved to sit up. He paused, breathing heavily, then tried to stand. He gasped and fell against Sesshomaru's chest, coughing up blood.

" Idiotic half-breed." a deep black voice of silk slipped from Sesshomaru's perfect lips. "You are too wounded to stand. You should have stayed with your pack. You would have been safer." Inuyasha growled, it sounded wrong coming from his human throat.

"Why the hell would you care if I lived or died?" Inuyasha gripped his brothers armor to stay standing, embarrassed at the weak sound of his own voice. Arms wrapped around Inuyasha who shuddered, his grasp tightening. His whole body hurt and he was so tired. A hand touched the top of Inuyasha's head and another held him up.

"You are mine to kill."

Inuyasha tried to move away but the arms were binding. "You have poison in your system and you are wounded, you need to rest."

"I don't sleep on the night of the new moon and I sure as hell won't sleep around you."

"You will this night, I will keep you safe. You need rest." the deep voice flowed through him, willing him to sleep. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "Sleep, Little Brother." Inuyasha nodded, giving in easily. His body was too tired to fight.

--

Birds chirped pleasantly and the not so pleasant sun glared through Inuyasha's sleeping eyelids. Inuyasha growled and rolled over, willing his stiff body to return to sleep. Whatever had wound up as his bed was too comfortable to give up. He rolled further until he was on his stomach and pulled the blankets up to his chin then paused. He was too comfortable and he never slept in a bed. His eyes flashed open and he sat up, taking in all his surroundings at once.

He was in a bed that could hold at least ten people comfortably. The sheets were made of black silk, the covers a dark blue. The room was large and spacious. A bedroom fit for the emperor of Japan. Why the hell was he in it? He threw the blankets off of him and found his stomach, arms, and ankle in bandages leaving him only in his hakama's. It all came back to him. He had been poisoned and wounded severely on his human night.

'I should be dead...' he looked around the room, 'did Sesshomaru?' his thoughts trailed off. That was impossible. Sesshomaru would never help him. 'Would he?'

One of the three doors in the room opened and a dragon demon came in. His blond hair spilling down to his shoulders and his bright blue eyes focused on an overloaded tray in his hands. He glanced up and smiled brightly.

"You're awake! Good. It took awhile to get the enough poison out of your system and enough antidote in to get rid of the fever but it was worth it!" He stumbled forward and landed the tray neatly on the bedside table.

"How long have I been out?"

The dragon shrugged and poured a herbal tea into a small cup. "Two days. Give or take a few hours. You were in pretty bad shape." He offered the steaming tea with a small smile. Inuyasha took it and nodded his thanks. The dragon began unwinding the bandages from Inuyasha's waist.

"Who... who brought me here?" The dragon looked at him with an amused expression then looked around the room. "Who do you think brought you here? Do you even remember what happened?"

Inuyasha bit his lip, "I remember I just didn't believe that he would..." he trailed off . The dragon laughed and pulled the rest of the bandages off, his fingers now prodding around at Inuyasha's bare waist.

"Well, no matter what you believe, he did it. He held you like you were made of porcelain."

Inuyasha shook his head and sipped at the tea, sighing lightly at the instant relief. "Well, your wounds are all healed but the poison has left you weak. A cup of my tea every morning and you'll be normal in about a week, maybe more." Inuyasha nodded with a scowl.

"It is strange to see you without your brothers at your side, Casca."

They looked up to see the Lord of the West at the door, his face its usual mask of ice. Casca smiled and bowed, "Gambel is finishing up a few things and Delio is taking care of Rin, my Lord." Sesshomaru nodded and turned his attention to his younger brother. Casca moved to his Lords side and smiled pleasantly, "Lord Inuyasha must stay in bed for the rest of the day and he must not move beyond the castle for a week or more. Until the poison is completely out of his system he will be in no condition for much movement." The sound of Inuyasha coughing pulled them from their conversation. Casca ran to his side and patted his back, taking the cup out of his hand.

"Why the hell do I have to stay here?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring darkly at his brother.

Casca sighed, "If you don't you will die. We can not risk moving you. It will speed up your blood pressure and allow any poison that was not taken out to kill you." the dragon soothed, rubbing the hanyou's back. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru stepped closer, "Do not waste your breath, Casca. You are only making his blood pressure increase with his anger. Go to your brothers, who knows how long you three can be separated."

Casca nodded, "Thank you, my Lord." the dragon then bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to his still growling brother.

"Cease your growling. You will only hurt yourself further." His smooth voice echoed around Inuyasha who stopped his growling but did not relieve the tension in his body. Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of wine from the bedside table, his movement making Inuyasha jump to a defensive crouch. Sesshomaru ignored him and poured it into a crystal wine glass. He swirled it and took a sip, still ignoring his brother's dark glare. Sesshomaru stood and went to the chair beside the bed, crossing one leg over the other and staring blankly at the fire roaring in the fire place.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, watching his brother sip at his wine. "Why did you..." he paused when those cold golden eyes turned to him, catching his own warm, liquid gold gaze. He sat down fully and wrapped the blankets around his shoulders, staring into his brothers eyes, not able to find his thoughts in that cold yet smoldering gaze.

"Why did I what, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of his name leaving his brothers lips with no hint of sarcasm or malice. "Why did... why the hell would you care if I lived or died?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant black brow. "You asked me that the other day. Just before you passed out."

Inuyasha glared. "Well, you didn't give me a straight answer." A small smile pulled at one corner of Sesshomaru's lips.

"You and I are the last of our kind."

"There are more dog demons then us."

"True, but we are the last of the white dog demons. The highest breed of the dog demon clan. If anything happened to you or myself the black dogs would take over."

"Why would they take over if anything happened to me?"

Sesshomaru sipped at his wine and closed his eyes. "I am required to have a mate by my 400th year. I am 399, turning of age in approximately three months. I have two choices when it comes to mates. A black dog or a white dog."

"How would you mate a white dog if..." Inuyasha trailed off and his eyes widened. A hint of amusement sparkled in Sesshomaru's eyes as Inuyasha's mouth opened and shut, comically. Inuyasha jumped up and sat down, dizzy from the sudden movement. He growled, "No way in hell."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and set the glass down before going to an elegant cherry wood wardrobe. He opened it and began pulling at the ties of his armor. Inuyasha stiffened but didn't move. Sesshomaru set the armor on their own individual shelves and shut the wardrobe before turning to the door beside it, leaving it open after he stepped in. There was a rustling of clothes and when he came out he was pulling on a silky white haori designed with light blue sakura blossoms, his hakama were white and the bottom was loose and baggy, revealing his clothed feet. Inuyasha stared, in complete shock at his brothers relaxed state.

He stood slowly, now realizing he was no longer wearing his fire rat hakama. Instead he was wearing a black hakama made of pure silk that were slightly too long for him. Sesshomaru held out a black haori designed with a red dragon and a red undershirt, Inuyasha took them, still uncomfortable, and pulled them on. Sesshomaru tied a light blue obi around his waist and gave Inuyasha a red obi.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he dressed, trying to get over the weirdness of the situation. He sat down on the bed, his legs crossed and his arms stuffed in his sleeves. Sesshomaru sat in his chair again, grabbing his wine on the way.

"So..." Inuyasha cleared his throat, looking around the room. "This is your room, isn't it?" Sesshomaru only nodded. Inuyasha swallowed lightly.

"Shit, fine if you won't say it I will. Why would you want to be mates with me? You could have anybody in the world and you pick me."

"You are the only logical choice, little brother. We are related so our pups would be powerful that and the fact that we are both males would add to that strength. Plus your the only one who is strong enough to be at my side, I will have no weak whimpering bitch that cannot protect herself, and I personally do not want the black dogs to take over. They are a greedy race and will destroy everything our clan has created."

Inuyasha looked away, blushing furiously. "Pu…Pups?"

Those frozen eyes narrowed, "Our blood must be carried on in some way." He stood, his now finished glass of wine discarded on the table, and turned to the door. "You need to rest, Delio will be here later to check on you." he turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist. He turned and was immediately let go.

"Sesshomaru... I, umm... The... Thanks, I guess."

* * *

**A/N**_ This fic will be a yaoi fic (obviously) and will have lemons. Yay lemons, lemony goodness! Some limes will also be present but the lemons will be obvious. I'll mark 'em and tell you to skip 'em if you don't want to read 'em._

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	2. A Semblance of Normality

**A/N **_Yay! People reviewed! I love you people! Alrighty then, before I start I have one more warning to give about this story (if you didn't figure it out from reading the first chapter) this story has mpreg (that means male pregnancy which means a dude gets pregnant.) Just thought I'd point that out for you!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be together and Kagome would die! Yay dead people!_

* * *

Chapter Two:

A Semblance of Normality

When Inuyasha woke up, his body felt stiff and sore. He sat up with a groan and shook his head, trying to get rid of the blurring in his vision.

"Don't shake your head." a new voice sounded close to him. "Relax, the poison has dulled your senses. Just give it a minute and drink this." He felt a hand grab his, wrapping it around a cup. He sipped at it, the same tea that Casca had given him.

He tried to talk and coughed lightly then tried again. "You're Delio, right?" He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, his blurred vision clearing slightly to reveal a man that looked almost exactly like Casca. There were only two differences, the man's hair was a black and his eyes were a piercing red. Delio nodded and refilled the cup.

"Good guess. Are you coming down for dinner or do you want it up here?" Inuyasha looked around at the balcony, the curtains now open to the sun was disappearing behind a mountain range. "I've been out all day?" Delio laughed and nodded again. "Don't fret, my Lord, most would have been out for a week had they gone through what you have gone through."

Inuyasha sipped at his tea and sighed, now completely relaxed. His demon was purring with content at being in his brothers house. His demon felt safe and enjoyed not having to be on constant alert. "You seem at ease, my Lord. From what Casca told me I thought you would be a little fire ball." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like it right now. I'd rather stay up here for dinner."

Delio stood and bowed. "I will have Gambel bring you some food, then." he went to the door then smiled back at Inuyasha. "Your brother is just out this door, first door to the right." Inuyasha nodded his thanks and waited for the dragon to leave. He finished off his tea and stood, to quickly for he stumbled and had to catch his balance. His head spun and he had the urge to throw up, he waited for it to wear off before he moved again. On the other side of the door was an elaborate sitting room with three other doors besides the one he had come out of. He went to the one on the immediate right and touched the door as he heard a voice on the other side. "Where are your manners, little brother? You're supposed to knock." Inuyasha growled and knocked roughly on the door once before sliding it open and letting himself in, slamming it behind him.

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was sitting at a desk, multiple scrolls laid out before him. All around him the shelves were packed with scrolls and books. The Lord of the West didn't bother looking up, he kept writing on the scroll before him. Inuyasha sat on the pillow opposite of Sesshomaru and stared down at the scrolls.

"What, now that you have me here you can actually do your work. I guess you should get caught up before I leave. Stalking me is probably hard when your a Lord." Sesshomaru looked up.

"Who says your the only one I'm stalking, dear baby brother?"

Inuyasha scowled and a growl burst from his throat.

"Are you jealous little brother, because you might not be the only one I'm interested in?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh..."

Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha watched him warily. The demon Lord went to the shelves and grabbed three scrolls, bringing them to his desk and setting them at his side. He signed two of the ones on the desk, rolling them up at placing the family seal on them in red wax, a honeycomb with a five petaled flower inside. He laid them on the corner of his desk and began reading another one that had already been laying out. Inuyasha scratched his ear and allowed his lower lip to pout. "You need some help?"

Sesshomaru looked up and his head cocked to the side slightly. "You are offering to help..." he paused and signed the scroll, then motioned for Inuyasha to move beside him. "You're actually gonna teach me this stuff."

"Most of it you should already know. That is if that human woman actually taught you anything about noble life. You need to learn "this stuff" ,as you so eloquently put it, if you intend to accept my offer." Inuyasha's mouth opened to respond but Sesshomaru held up a hand. "As of now you are undecided and your mother was a human woman." Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut and he moved to sit beside his brother, listening intently to the sound of the demon Lord's silky voice, still trying to get used to it without its usual malice. He was surprised to find he recognized most of what his brother was saying and understood it. He was able to respond and answer most of the questions thrown his way, much to Sesshomaru's delight.

Although Inuyasha would never in a thousand years admit it, he actually enjoyed being with his brother and not fighting. The demon Lord had a very calming presence, when he wasn't angry, and his aura made Inuyasha feel safer then just by being in his house. He was sitting beside the demon Lord now, filling out scrolls and asking few questions. Sesshomaru was also pleased to find out his younger brothers writing was nearly as elegant as his own.

After about ten scrolls, Inuyasha lay his head down on the desk. His stomach was doing acrobatics, and he felt about ready to heave. A cool hand touched his burning cheek and he relaxed against it. An arm wrapped around behind his back and another went under his knees, lifting him into the air. He rested his head on the demon's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly, not at all liking the pain in his head. Then, the comforting warmth was gone and he was laying on a comfortable bed. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. A hand pushed him back down. A voice, right by his ear spoke. "Enough, you need to rest. Your food will be here momentarily."

Inuyasha shook his head and pushed the hand away, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck, slowly, and burying his face in the crook of his neck his body now searching unconsciously for that comforting warmth it had lost. Sesshomaru stiffened beside him, not used to anyone but Rin having the need for pure physical contact. He forced himself to relax slowly wrapped his arms around Inuyasha waist. The half-demon's skin was burning against the demon Lord's own. Inuyasha made a sound close to a whimper and attempted to bury his face deeper.

"Don't go . . . please . . . Nii-san."

Sesshomaru froze in shock at the weakness in the usually gruff voice. He rubbed the boys back and lay his head against his brothers. "I'll stay, Otouto." Inuyasha nodded and was almost immediately asleep. Sesshomaru laid him back down and stood, pulling the covers up to the boys chin before moving to sit in the chair beside the bed.

That was how Gambel and Delio found them. Inuyasha curled up in a tight ball on the great dog demon Lords bed and the great dog demon Lord himself sitting in an overstuffed armchair, one leg crossed over the other, staring absently at the fire, and occasionally sipping at his wine.

"Are you coming down to dinner, my Lord?" Delio inquired bowing respectfully. Gambel set the tray beside the bed before bowing himself. His green eyes glowed on the younger Lord. "Is he getting any better?"

Delio sat on the bed and pressed his fingers to the hanyou's pulse on his throat and put his other hand on his head. "His fever is down and his heart rate is back to normal. The next time he wakes up he will be tired and extremely weak. He probably will need to throw up, but rest will heal all that up." Gambel sat beside his brother, his fiery red hair bouncing slightly as he sat, and smiled at the demon Lord. Sesshomaru resisted, yet again, the urge to roll his eyes.

"I will not eat this afternoon. You may start dinner without me."

Gambel's smile turned into a pout. "You should eat. It's good for ya!" Sesshomaru only looked back at the fire. "Fine, at least eat some of this. Casca knew you wouldn't come down so he put some extra on here for ya." This time there was no movement at all yet the dragon's knew they had not been ignored.

"My Lord, if you would make sure he drinks this tea when he wakes up, it would do a world of good for him." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before nodding, slightly.

--

Inuyasha sat up, sweat drenched and coughing. His head was pounding and he felt cold. He moved to get out of bed only to have silk clad arms wrap around his bare waist. "Do not move, you will only make it worse." A calm voice echoes around him. His brother was sitting beside him, blocking his exit from the bed. He tried to pull away from his brothers grasp, gagging. Sesshomaru stiffened waiting for that vile regurgitation, but it didn't come. Sesshomaru stood, "Stay still." he moved quickly away and came back with a pot. He sat on the bed next to his little brother again and helped him lean over the edge of the bed, holding back his hair. this time when he gagged he actually puked. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust but he held back his hair and awkwardly rubbed his back the way he had seen Casca do for Rin when his ward had gotten sick. When Inuyasha finally stopped he sat up and leaned back into his brothers arms, his back resting on his brother's chest and his head resting on his brothers shoulder. Sesshomaru sat stock still, unsure of what to do with the half-demon in his arms but, finally, he scooted back against the headboard, taking Inuyasha with him and putting him between his legs. Inuyasha lay there, breathing heavily and coughing occasionally.

Sesshomaru reached for the tea and poured it with one hand. He then grabbed a glass of water from the tray and held it to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed it, drinking it greedily. The demon Lord set the glass to the side and grabbed the cup of tea. Inuyasha shook his head, the smell made his stomach upset. "It will help." Sesshomaru almost sighed in relief when his brother took the cup. Almost.

Inuyasha leaned his head back again as Sesshomaru set the tea cup to the side and put his face in his brothers neck. Sesshomaru shivered slightly at the cool breath and kissed the sweat dampened forehead. He froze and pulled away, noting the stiffness in his brothers form and also noting that he didn't pull away. Inuyasha sat up and turned slightly, enough to see his brothers emotionless face. Sesshomaru stared back through his cold glassy eyes. Inuyasha looked around the room nervously, now noticing their closeness but offered the Taiyoukai a week smile. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes, his overly sensitive nose not at all liking the scent of fresh puke. "Sorry about all this." The demon Lords eyes didn't open.

"Why should you apologize for something you can not help. It was not your fault that you were weak on that particular night nor was it your fault that you were poisoned. Most would have been out for weeks on end."

Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his cheek to Sesshomaru's, enjoying the coolness. "Why are you being so nice to me, all of a sudden?"

"I have already explained that to you, Otouto." Sesshomaru raised a hand and slid it across a fevered cheek, almost smiling when Inuyasha didn't flinch or push his hand away. "You should eat something."

"What's the point, I'll probably just puke it up." he sighed lightly when potentially deadly clawed fingers slipped into his hair.

"And then you need to bathe. You're covered in sweat and blood still. You were never properly bathed in the first place." Sesshomaru buried his face in his brothers hair and smiled when Inuyasha nodded. He slid those deadly fingers out of his brothers hair, down his cheek and slid them across his throat, smirking when Inuyasha shivered.

"Fine, bathe and eat. Anything else while your making a fucking list?" Inuyasha's voice regained some of its gruffness. He pulled back and glared at his brother whose mask was in place as soon as the tone changed in the half-demon's voice. Sesshomaru's head cocked slightly to the side and his sharp eyes narrowed over his little brothers shoulder.

"Yes, in fact, there is something that needs to be added to that list of yours." a new voice sounded from the door, Inuyasha was out of Sesshomaru's lap in a second. At the door stood all three of the dragon brothers. Casca smiling fondly, Delio smirking suggestively, and Gambel glaring hard.

"May I ask, Delio, what that addition would be?" Sesshomaru inquired, not bothering to move from his relaxed position. Delio's smirk widened, revealing a fang, and he turned his red gaze to Inuyasha. "No trying to make pups until after Lord Inuyasha is completely healed." Casca laughed and Gambel grumbled haughtily, stomping to the still full food tray. He snatched it up and placed it in Inuyasha's lap.

"Eat first."

There was no argument from the younger dog demon, his face heated and red.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waved his hand towards the bottle of wine sitting on the nightstand. Casca immediately came forward and poured a glass of red wine, bowing as he handed it to his Lord. The Taiyoukai took it with a nod and sipped at it. "Where is Rin?" Gambel, still watching Inuyasha, bowed and answered. "In the garden, with Jaken."

"Delio." the red eyed dragon demon bowed and left the room.

"Gambel, take Inuyasha's dishes when he's done. Casca, check with the seamstress." Casca left the room and Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Find me when your done." He didn't bother waiting for an answer, he just left. Inuyasha stood and stomped after him, only to be grabbed by Gambel.

"How the fuck dare he try and order me around? That goddamn fucking bastard." Inuyasha growled, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Gambel laughed. He ate in silence, watching Gambel finish the glass of red wine the demon Lord had left behind. When he finished, Gambel put the glass on the tray and tried to pick it up only to have the plates try to fall.

"Why the hell do you listen to mister high and mighty, anyways?" Gambel begin organizing the tray so it would be easier to carry and shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Our family has sworn itself to your family. We've always worked for the white dog clan. All the way back to my great-great-great grandfather. Very few dared to fight the white dog demons. Those who did wound up dead."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Who kills them? Just soldiers or the Lords themselves."

"Whoever gets there first."

"Has any rebelled recently?"

"Yes, one. My father rebelled during your father's time. If my sources are correct, it was you who finally killed him off. Something not even the great Inu-no-Taishou, Touga himself could do."

Inuyasha jumped up, his jaw dropped. "Ryuukotsusei was your father?"

Gambel merely nodded, lifting the tray and turning to leave. "I'm sorry I just. I didn't kn..." he was interrupted by Gambel's laughter.

"He was a bastard. Hated him with ever fiber in my being. My brothers and I asked Touga if we could destroy him. We always saw Touga as our father. Ryuukotsusei was just... there was something about him none of us liked. And to betray not only his own kind but also the kind that saved our clan and we had sworn ourselves to..." he trailed off glaring at the door. After a moment he shook his head and smiled a lopsided smile back at the young Lord. "Anyways, don't worry about it."

Inuyasha nodded and sat back down, watching the red-head leave. He went to the balcony and jumped on the rail, sitting with one leg bent up into his chest and the other dangling. He crossed his arms over his knee and rested his chin on his arms. 'I could just bail on him. Just go right now...' his demon roared at him not to, pissed that he would even think such a thing. His demon felt safe and, although he found it hard to believe, his human felt comfortable as well. He growled lowly and huffed. 'I'll at least make it hard on him...' he closed his eyes and waited. Hell would freeze over before he went to Sesshomaru under a direct order.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Inuyasha growled again, hating his weakened senses. "Thinking of running, little brother?" a deep, silky voice questioned.

"No, just wondering two things." Those arms tightened slightly then loosened, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"And what, pray tell, are you wondering?"

"One, how long would it take you to come get me after Gambel passed your office." He managed to maneuver out of the demon lord's grasp and twist around towards him without leaving the railing. " Two, who the hell do you think you are, trying to order me around?"

A low rumbling chuckle erupted from the demon Lord making Inuyasha freeze. "This Sesshomaru does not ask for things. I suppose I will have to adjust." the hint of sarcasm in the deep voice made Inuyasha growl.

"You'll have to work on your sarcasm too, you fucking bastard." he snapped back, pulling further away from the Demon Lord and kneeling on the rail, glaring darkly. Sesshomaru turned around and leaned against the rail, his emotionless eyes on his brother.

"Only if you work on your tongue. Such derogatory language is not befitting a Lord."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, "Feh." he jumped down from the rail and glared at his brother again. "Come on, the blood is making my scalp itch."

--

The door to the left of the bedroom door was an indoor hot spring. Inuyasha froze by the water and watched as Sesshomaru went to a large cabinet, opening it and pulling out a towel and a bath robe. He threw them to Inuyasha who caught them effortlessly. "The cleaning supplies are in that cabinet over there, take your pick. Fresh clothes will be in the room. That door there," he pointed to a door beside the towel cabinet, "leads directly to the room." Inuyasha nodded and set the towel and robe on a rock.

"Thanks..."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. Inuyasha stripped out of his hakama's and sank slowly into the hot water, allowing it to relieve the tension in his muscles. He groaned and moved to the other side of the hot springs, opening the cabinet and pulling out a light blue vial. He opened the vial and smirked as the smell of his brother poured from it. He used it to wash his hair and used a red one, the scent more spicy then the light blue, for his body. Afterwards, he leaned back and relaxed. His mind began to wonder to his pack. Kagome was probably pissed that he hadn't come back yet. She probably already went home. Kouga was with the group and would probably stay with them until he got back. He sighed and stretched, popping his back. Shippo was most likely cursing Inuyasha's name because he caused Kagome to leave.

He closed his eyes and settled down further, the water coming up to his chin now. Had he been human, his fingers and toes would have been wrinkled. He lifted a hand and eyed his fingers, they were perfect, as always. He rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing the towel and drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist and pulling on the robe. He slipped back into Sesshomaru's bedroom. There on the bed was a haori and hakama that resembled Sesshomaru's usual style, holding their family insignia, with only two exceptions: what was usually white was now black and what was usually red was now blue. The undershirt and obi were blue as well. He slipped the clothes on and marveled at the feeling of pure silk once again.

Inuyasha went back to the balcony and resumed his position on the rail, now staring up at a crescent moon rather than the sunset. A sigh slipped passed his lips and he pulled his still damp hair over his shoulder and raked his nails through it. He sat there a moment, debating on whether or not to jump again. His demon growled its displeasure once more. He jumped backwards into the room and went to bed, cuddling down in beneath the blankets and sheets. Almost as soon as he stopped moving, he fell dead asleep.

* * *

**A/N**_The title is meant to be…I don't remember the words my sister said. She makes up the titles. I suck at that part. I write the story, she makes the chapter title. Oh, the title of the story, Kurotsuki, means "black moon." I got that on my own, it makes sense to me. Anyways, the title of this chapter is meant to be….ironic, I guess because there is nothing normal about what's going on around Inuyasha but, on the other hand, he's getting a taste of an easier life then what he's used to. Alright, that made no sense to me but whatever, I tried to explain it. I know Sesshomaru is a little out of character right now but...I THINK that will change. I'm pretty sure it will or he will get a little more...normal as the story goes on. He's just in the mindset of "courting" Inuyasha and the point of that is to "woo." So...yea... It's 1:18 am so I'm going to bed now. Good night people!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! (Yes that will go at the end of every chapter it's my way of saying goodbye)_

_**Blu**_


	3. Introducing the Group

**A/N**_ Hiya! So… I wasn't going to put this up but I decided I might as well because of the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. So here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Introducing the Group

Kagome stomped back into the village, Shippo and Kouga trailing behind her. She had been gone for two weeks and Inuyasha hadn't even tried to come get her. She was beyond pissed. Miroku and Sango greeted her pleasantly and she smiled and nodded. "Where is Inuyasha?" a worried expression crossed both their faces.

"He hasn't come back yet, Kagome-Chan. We were getting ready to go search for him when Kouga sensed you coming. We are worried about him, Kagome-Chan. Will you join us?" Sango explained, getting on Kouga, Miroku behind her. Kagome nodded quickly and allowed herself to be lifted bridal style in Kouga's arms, Shippo on his shoulder.

--

Inuyasha had been in his brothers palace in the West for two weeks. A frown touched his lips as he stared up into the clouds from his resting spot in the middle of a field of flowers under a huge tree at the center of the castle gardens maze. A finger poked his cheek and a giggle sounded from the fingers owner.

"Alright ya brat, I'm up." Inuyasha sat up and glared at the little girl who was torturing him. She lifted a necklace made from flowers and placed it over his head so it hung around his neck. He stood and reached for her hand. "You ready to go, squirt?"

Rin nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yes Lord Inuyasha. Thank you very much for playing with Rin. Rin really appreciates it!" She dragged him back through the maze and ran for the castle along the garden path. Inuyasha kept up easily and even laughed when the girl tripped twice. Waiting for them at the back door was the dragon triplets. Casca and Gambel brought Rin in to get ready for dinner. Delio stayed outside and sat next to Inuyasha on the edge of the deck in front of the garden door.

"You'd make a good mother."

Inuyasha growled at the eldest of the dragon triplets, having been born an hour before Gambel who was born five minutes before Casca. "You say that one more time and I'll rip your fucking tongue out, bastard."

Delio made a dramatic gasp and placed a hand to his chest. "My, Lady Inuyasha, such words are not befitting of a Lady of your stature. Surely your Lord has taught you that." Inuyasha glared darkly.

"Shut up."

Delio chuckled. "Casca was right, you turned out to be a fireball after all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back, resting his body on his elbows and allowing his head to hang forward. "It's funny how you and Sesshomaru turned out."

Inuyasha looked at the red eyed dragon and raised a brow. "What do ya mean?"

Delio cocked his head to the side. "I mean, you two are the two halves of Lord Touga. Lord Sesshomaru became his ice, the part of him that he showed during the important stuff. You became his fire, the wild side of him, I guess you would say. You both inherited his stubbornness and arrogance, but that is a family trait. All of your children will be stubborn and arrogant, just so you know."

"I don't think Ru would like you saying stuff like that."

"I don't think he'd care about what I was saying. He himself knows its true and he would be to distracted by the new nickname you've given him."

"New nickname" Inuyasha sat up and narrowed his eyes on Delio. "What new nickname?"

"Ru?" Delio smiled mischievously. "Do you call him Ru to his face or just behind his back?"

Inuyasha growled and jumped the dragon, both falling off the deck, that was a good three feet high, to the ground. They wrestled until Inuyasha overpowered him and pinned him to the ground. "You shut the fuck up you goddamn idiot." Delio flipped them, straddling the young demon Lord's waist. Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. "Feh, you wouldn't have gotten to do that if I wasn't so fucking weak right now.." Delio mimicked Inuyasha's crossed arms.

"It's called taking advantage of the situation."

"Whatever, get offa me." Inuyasha flipped them back over and smirked cockily, it immediately disappeared as a scent hit his nose. He stood and his ears perked up, Delio stood next to him with a questioning look, he opened his mouth only to shut it when Inuyasha held up a hand. "Shit." he whispered under his breath then turned to the dragon. "Tell Sesshomaru I left and...uh...thanks for his...umm...hospitality."

Delio shook his head. "Wait here a minute."

Inuyasha was about to ask why but the dragon had jumped into a balcony. He was back a moment later with Inuyasha's fire rat haori and hakama. He handed them over with a smile. "Casca will tell the Lord. It is my duty to accompany you until you are fully healed. You might be able to handle yourself but we don't want to take any chances with the poison." Inuyasha nodded and jumped the wall, Delio close behind.

--

Kagome sat down and huffed. They had been searching for two days now and she was getting scared. Kouga sat beside her. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find mutt-face, for sure!"

Kagome shook her head. "But what if he's...dead." she whispered the last word and sobbed, holding on to Kouga when he wrapped his arms around her. "What if he's dead, Kouga! I would be the one who caused it! I'm the one that started the fight, I provoked him. " she began speaking nonsense and everyone could only watch Kouga comfort her.

"Damn, wench! I'm gone for a couple of weeks and you start hugging all over that flea bitten wolf."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the half demon's voice. Kagome was on her feet and burying her face in his chest, holding on to his haori with clenched fists. "I thought you were dead and it was my fault and I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oy, wench, stop crying already will ya?"

She cried harder and shook him back and forth by his haori. "I'm not crying!"

"Whatever, stop blubbering."

She shook him again. "I'm not blubbering."

"You are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!" she stepped back and glared at him through tear reddened eyes.

"Are to!"

"Shut up and Sit!" she yelled and stomped away as the rosary pulled him to the ground.

The group only sighed, some shaking their heads.

A loud laughter made everyone in Inuyasha's pack tense up. A dragon demon stepped out of the shadows, his red eyes glittering with laughter and his black hair, wind blown, laying haphazardly on his shoulders. "My, Lord Inuyasha. You didn't tell me your group was so entertaining."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and straightened out the silken outfit supplied by his brother. They had made no stops for him to change. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared wide eyed at Inuyasha's new attire. "Fuck you, Delio. I get enough teasing from them."

Delio chuckled lightly and bowed to Inuyasha before stepping forward and wiping the dirt from his face. Inuyasha just glared. "And here I thought I would be bored." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," the monk stepped forward, immediately noticing how the dragon got stiff, almost as if he was meaning to defend the hanyou from him. "Care to explain where you've been and who this is? And why your wearing silks, for that matter."

A blush rode high on Inuyasha's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... this is Delio, one of the three sons of Ryuukotsusei. His clan has sworn itself to my clan for generations."

Shock was evident on their faces. Sango spoke first. "Ryuukotsusei? You mean that dragon that you..." Inuyasha nodded. "The same. Don't worry, he knows and frankly doesn't give a damn." He turned to Delio and gave a questioning look. "Do you even care to know their names or what?" Delio gave a sweeping bow, his left leg stepping back and his arms crossing before him before his fingers linked and he bowed low, his eyes closed. "Of course I care, my Lord! They are your clan meaning that they are now my Lords and Ladies as well." he turned to the group and gave a less grand bow. "I am a humble servant to the white dog clan, and as such, am a humble servant to you as well."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright, this is the perverted monk, Miroku. The extremely dangerous demon slayer, Sango. The annoying fox demon, Shippo." Shippo glared at Inuyasha but didn't say anything. "The flea bitten wolf prince, Kouga, The fire cat demon, Kirara. And that is Kagome, a priestess who can see the shards of the shikon-no-tama." Each person bowed as they were introduced, Delio bowing in return.

* * *

**A/N**_ So…yea, that was really short. Oh well, it's something. Like I said, I wasn't going to do it. The chapter title sucks but that's because I made it up. ) Anyways, I'll post a longer chapter next time. I SWEAR!!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	4. Trying It Out

**A/N**_ Hi guys! I have another chapter! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Oh, and a note to wolfluv, that little comment Sesshomaru made to Inuyasha about Inuyasha not being the only person he was interested in was just Sesshomaru getting under Inuyasha's skin. Having someone else there that Sesshomaru was interested in would be a good twist but I can't fit that into the story very well…but I could… anyways, sorry if I disappointed you!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the dragon triplets! I love Delio! He's pretty…in my head…_

* * *

Chapter Four

Trying It Out

Inuyasha sat in the Goshibunko tree and sighed. "You don't have to hang around anymore, Delio. You can leave whenever you want to." He looked down at the dragon sitting in the branches below him. Delio shook his head. "I can only leave when I am given the order to do so and you have ordered me to do what I want. In order to follow that command I must stay here until you agree to come back to the Western lands." Inuyasha growled, this would be the twenty-fifth time in a month they had this argument. "Fine."

Delio jumped up onto Inuyasha's branch and stared down at him with suspicious eyes. "You're serious?" Inuyasha crossed his arms into his sleeves. "On one condition, they have to come also."

Delio nodded. "I will inform the Taiyoukai of the West." he jumped from the tree and his figure rippled into that of a dragon. His scales black, his wings large and a transparent black, the veins could be seen traveling through the inside. Horns came out of the top of his head, and one out of each cheek. His red eyes glowed on Inuyasha and a clawed talon reached out. Inuyasha touched it lightly, in the form of a handshake. Delio soared of through the air, twisting and making the sun glint off his obsidian scales.

--

Sesshomaru sealed his last scroll and set it to the side for Casca to pick up. Inuyasha and Delio had been gone for a month. He only had a month left before the black dog demons brought it up in court. He sighed and bent his head forward, stroking a clawed hand through the white silk curtain that made his hair. A knock sounded at his office door and he wished desperately to tell them to fuck off.

"Enter."

The triplets stepped in the room and kneeled on one knee to the floor as one. Delio stood and stepped forward. "Lord Inuyasha has agreed to return, my Lord. His only condition is to allow his group to come as well."

Sesshomaru nodded, he knew what his little brothers only condition would be. His voice raised very slightly from its normal level, not quite making it a yell but his voice was deep enough to make it echo through the castle.

"Jaken."

Casca came forward and took away the scrolls placing another on his desk. Delio and Gambel sat before their Lord and waited. The green kappa came running in the room, bowing. His breathing was heavy and he looked ready to pass out. "Yes my Lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored him in favor of reading the new scroll. Delio turned to the kappa and smirked, "Prepare three rooms in the east wing."

Jaken looked confused. "But the east wing was sealed off by Lord Touga. It's that half-breed's wing."

"You will refer to that half-breed with more respect, toad. He is your Lord." Gambel growled back. Jaken scowled and tightened his grip on his staff. "I will never lower myself in such a way."

"You will follow all directions given to you by those higher then you, Kappa." Sesshomaru's deep voice filled the room making Jaken shiver and bow. "Of course my Lord, but the half-breed..."

"Is my younger sibling and my future mate. You will refer to him by the blood given to him by my father." Sesshomaru interrupted, not bothering to look up from the scroll on his desk. Jaken bowed again, in defeat. "Yes me Lord."

--

The guards stood at attention near the entrance of the Moon City as soon as Inuyasha came into view. Both were gray dog demons. Both bowed on one knee. "My Lord Inuyasha, we are glad that you have decided to return to us. Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you." As they went through the town people pointed and whispered to each other, instantly recognizing the white dog demon characteristics. Some fell to their knees and bowed low to the ground others merely bowed at their waist. Their small group made their way through town directly to the castle at its center.

The castle of the West stood tall and proud, an ancient Japanese building. The gates to the wall surrounding the castle were wide open, people hurrying in and out past the six black dog demon guards posted there, all going about their business. Some were Lords and Ladies from all over, others were servants of the castle, and others still were villagers. No matter what class they were or what their business was, everyone stopped to bow and stare at the youngest son of the great Lord Touga home at last.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to find him smirking slightly. He carried himself like a Lord, unconsciously of course. His back was straight and his head was held high. His aura was filled with power and he walked with inhuman, almost catlike grace. She glared at the back of his head and crossed her arms, there was something fishy about this and she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

The entrance to the castle was elaborate. Expensive vases and tables from foreign countries sat in front of tapestries depicting a large white dog howling to a full moon, woven out of pure silk. A stair case was in front of them across the room, branching off to the left and the right. Five doors were in the room, two on one wall, one set of double doors on the other, and one on each side of the staircase.

A red-headed man with a rich bronze colored skin and green eyes came down the stairs and bowed on one knee in front of Inuyasha. "My Lord Inuyasha, I am glad to have you back." He stood and smiled. "It's been quiet without you."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "But you're even more glad to see Delio then me aren't you, Gambel?" Gambel shrugged then nodded.

"I guess your right. Although he does have a habit of beating me up when I annoy him."

"I would to if I had to spend as much time with you as he does." Gambel glared at the young demon Lord . "Well I'm surprised Lord Sesshomaru doesn't beat you daily." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "He wouldn't dare." A blond came out of one of the doors to the right of them and shook his head. "Gam, must you and him do that every time you're in the same room?" Gambel held up one finger and continued his glaring contest with the half-demon. Finally Gambel turned to the blond and smirked. "To answer your question, my dear Casca, yes we must."

Casca rolled his eyes and bowed on one knee to Inuyasha. He stood and clapped loudly three times, three servants came from one of the doors beside the staircase and bowed on their hands and knees, their faces nearly touching the ground. "Show Lord Inuyasha's guests to their rooms." Two stood and went up the stairs, motioning Inuyasha's pack to follow.

"Kurando, bring Lord Inuyasha to the library." Casca turned to Inuyasha and smiled lightly. "Lord Sesshomaru summoned you as soon as you came through the city gates."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed the dark haired human boy to the library. At the entrance, Kurando bowed and turned to leave.

"Kurando, wait." the boy stopped and knelt to the floor on his hands and knees. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Stand up and come in here with me." Kurando's silver eyes flashed up to Inuyasha's gold, wide with fear. He immediately looked down again.

"P..please my Lord. I did not mean to do anything wrong I didn't..." the boy began to stutter so much his words became incoherent. The salty smell of tears began to fill the air. Inuyasha grabbed the boy's shoulders to stop him from jumping back. "You didn't do anything wrong Kurando. Just trust me, okay?" The boy looked up and nodded, wiping away his tears. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, my Lord."

"Just come with me." the boy bowed and followed the young demon Lord into the Lord Sesshomaru's private library, a forbidden place for a servant at his low level. A slave from a southern island, taught never to look his Lord in the eyes.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, his fair hand scribbling its elegant handwriting across a scroll. Inuyasha sat on the pillow before him, motioning for Kurando to sit behind him. As he waited for his brother to finish he turned his senses to the human behind him. The boy was scrawny and scared, the mark of the slave was burned into his forearm. Ever since Sesshomaru had told him to choose anyone in this castle to be his own private servant, Kurando had caught his eye. The boy was a fast and loyal worker. He was brought to the West after a war between the West and the south. To top it off, he was smart as a whip.

Finally, Sesshomaru looked up, not bothering to spare Kurando a glance, something the boy was thankful for. The impassive and imperturbable Lord, quite frankly, scared the crap out of him.

--

I kept my head bowed as the silky voice of the Lord of the West spoke. "I'm glad you have accepted my offer, Little One."

Little One? Since when did Sesshomaru offer up such nicknames? The brash young half-demon snorted. "I'm still not sure if I have decided to accept it fully or not. But, I will give it a small chance. Ya know, try it out."

"And how long do you intend to...try it out, little brother?" Curiosity seeped into that normally emotionless voice, making me stiffen. The half-demon shrugged. "Hell if I know, you should be glad I'm even giving this a chance."

"Really."

"Yes, really. You goddamn ass licking brother raping fuck face." My eyes widened and I fought the urge to look up at the expression on Lord Sesshomaru's face. The half-demon was gonna be killed for talking that way to the Lord, brother or no.

"That was very original, Otouto, but I thought we had an agreement. I work on my sarcasm if you work on your tongue." he was still at his desk, I could hear him rolling the scroll he had been writing on.

"Keh, fuck you, bitch."

A low sound came from the Lord of the West. A low chuckled that sent a shiver down my spine. "I believe you will be the bitch in this relationship and I will be the one doing the fucking." My insides froze at the sound of such words slipping past my Lords lips. Inuyasha stood and growled. This time I did look up.

Lord Inuyasha's face was red with an embarrassed blush, his hands tightened in fists. His gold eyes were glaring darkly at Lord Sesshomaru who stared calmly back, a small smirk on his face.

"I though you said... what about are deal." Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly, losing their emotionless glassy look. "You broke your half so I broke mine. Deals off." His eyes turned and met mine, I immediately looked back down at my hands clasped tightly in my lap.

"You chose him?"

The sound of Inuyasha sighing and sitting hit my ears. "Yeah." The movement of silk made me freeze and squeeze my eyes shut. A clawed hand that seemed to be made of silk itself slipped under my chin, forcing my face up. "Open your eyes, boy."

That deep quiet voice echoed around me. I obeyed immediately and found myself looking into pure emotionless gold. I fought the urge to gulp. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Breathing helps, ya know." I immediately realized he was talking to me and took a deep breath only to find myself unable to exhale. "Dammit, Ru, let go of him, he'll suffocate himself if you stay that close to him." The demon Lord released me and stood. Inuyasha stood and motioned for me to do the same.

"What is your name."

By some miracle I found my voice, although it came out as a weak stutter. "Ku..Kurando... my Lord." I bowed my head. My eyes cast a cautious glance to Inuyasha and found his warm gold eyes on me before looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"Kurando."

He said my name slowly, as if tasting it, before he went to Lord Inuyasha, shocking me yet again by slipping his hands over his younger brother's cheeks and pulling him close.

Lord Sesshomaru's lips move against Lord Inuyasha's hair, whispering something that my human ears could not hear, then he released his brother and went back to the desk, eyes on a blank scroll.

Inuyasha smirked and left, I followed with a bow. I had to admit, I was completely confused.

* * *

**A/N** _Alright, so… Kurando kinda came out of nowhere I know but he's kinda…necessary. Just try not to read to much into it because I don't want anyone expecting more then I don't have. So…yep… there ya go. A not very filling chapter but…yea. The next one will be better._

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	5. A Kick in the Head

**A/N**_ The title for this chapter comes from a song by Dean Martin. It's slightly ironic if you've heard the song (which I doubt because it's old) and if you haven't heard the song then it's just an amusing title._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… _

* * *

Chapter Five

A Kick in the Head

Kurando followed Inuyasha down the halls to the east wing and into Lord Inuyasha's personal chambers. Finally Inuyasha turned to him, rolling his eyes when Kurando dropped his eyes to the floor. "Master Kurando." Kurando looked up, his silver eyes widening. "You shall no longer look to the floor like a slave or mere servant. You are now my retainer."

"I'm your...but...why me? I'm just a human and a slave and..." Inuyasha laughed, making Kurando pause. Inuyasha pushed open the door to the bedchamber meant for a retainer. "If there's anything of yours that you want to keep I suggest you go get it and bring it up here."

"You're serious?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Yep, you're now on the same level as Jaken. You answer only to myself, Lord Sesshomaru, or the dragon triplets." he turned to leave then paused and turned around, his nose crinkled up. "And no more bowing on your hands and knees." Kurando nodded, Inuyasha smirked and left.

--

Inuyasha sat on his bed, arms crossed, glaring at the wall. Kagome sat beside him and she wouldn't shut up. "Come on Inuyasha. Just tell me what's going on." She begged again.

"I have every right to know. Why are you suddenly getting along with your brother? Why are we here when we could be out there searching for jewel shards or, better yet, Naraku? This is so unlike you! You leave on the night of the new moon, the night you actually need us to protect you. You're gone for over a month. You come back with some weirdo dragon demon that bows to us all and calls us all Lord and Lady. Then suddenly you and your brother are the best of friends. Come on Inuyasha, fess up!"

Kurando cringed at the girls shrill voice. He had heard some annoying women but this one took the cake. He looked on with sympathy from his spot in the large chair in front of the fireplace. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. He spoke in a calm tone, something that went against all Kurando had ever heard about the half demon.

"Kagome, please. I will explain all of it when it is time. Can't you just accept it like the others?"

Kagome stood and stomped her foot. "No, Inuyasha. No I can't. I want to know what's going on. You can't keep me in the dark like this."

Inuyasha laughed. "Actually yes I can. I can have you kicked out of the palace and forbidden from the West or put in the dungeons, but that wouldn't shut you up would it." Her face went red and she looked about ready to burst.

"Kagome sit down." She sat next to him with a glare. "You know I can't give you what you want from me. Why can't you just accept that? You're just a child. Too young, too immature." Her eyes went red and puffy. She sobbed and sniffed.

"I'm seventeen! In your time I should already have two kids and a husband."

He shook his head. "But in your time you're still a child living with your parents. And, speaking of different times, what did you think I was going to do after Naraku was defeated? Just go to your time, marry you, and drop everything? I ain't wearing a goddamn hat for the rest of my life. You'd die before me and I'd be left, for all eternity, alone."

She smiled lightly and grabbed his hands. "You'd become human. Live a normal life."

His dark eyebrows furrowed and he pulled his hands away. "A normal life? Are you trying to say I'm not normal Kagome?" He laughed harshly as she tried to reinforce her smile. "And here I thought you were different from other humans. Different from Kikyou. You claim to be different from her but in the end you had the same expectations for me as she did. To live a normal human life. What if I don't want to be human? What, my demon blood is only good enough for you if it's being used to protect you? As soon as the danger is over with it's not good enough for you. Go home and marry Hobo or whatever the fuck his name is you bitch." Her eyes widened and the smile on her face disappeared. Inuyasha stood and left the room, Kurando hot on his trail.

--

Dinner was quiet. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table eating quietly. Inuyasha sat at his right, refusing his food and fuming. Kouga, Sango, and Miroku were aware of their friends disturbance but were clueless of the cause. Only Shippo and Rin seemed to not notice anything was wrong. Kagome was missing. As soon as Sesshomaru finished and stood to leave, Inuyasha followed suit, now allowed to leave the table due to the Lords leaving. Kurando met them at the door but Sesshomaru dismissed him, grabbing Inuyasha by his wrist and practically dragging him to the West wing.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair and Inuyasha sat on his brothers bed, brooding.

"Tell me what ails you, Otouto." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the fire. "Inuyasha..."

"It's none of your damn business. Just leave me the fuck alone." Inuyasha's snap came out weak, void of its usual edge. Sesshomaru stood and sat beside his brother, sliding his fingers across the younger boys back. Inuyasha sighed and buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Your insults lack their usual bite." mumbled the demon Lord, his cheek resting on the top of his brother's head and his arms wrapped slowly around his brother's waist.

"Fuck you." the younger boy mumbled back.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a inaudible sigh. "Tell me." He pulled back and forced his younger sibling to look up at him. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head free of the hand grasping his chin.

"Have you ever thought you knew someone and, just out of the blue, they go against everything you thought you knew about them."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. The person I thought I knew goes against what I thought I knew about him every day. Like right now, he's actually resting in my arms and trusting me to comfort him."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You're not funny, asshole. I'm serious."

"See, there he goes again. He's serious."

Inuyasha growled and tackled his brother. The demon Lord allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, his head resting on the pillows and Inuyasha straddling his waist. His arms were pinned to the bed on either side of his head and a beautiful growling demon boy was glaring down at him. "Are you gonna listen or are you just gonna make fun of me?"

"You have my attention."

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms, ignoring the hand that slid up his right thigh to rest on his hip. "It's... Kagome." Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"The priestess?" Inuyasha nodded.

"She just... I..." he closed his eyes tightly and leaned down, burying his head under his brother's chin. Sesshomaru brought up his free hand to rest on the half-demon's back and waited, his thin patience suddenly endless. Finally Inuyasha spoke, relaying the events of earlier that day to his elder brother. He didn't move from his position during the whole story.

"Was I wrong to say that, Aniki? Should I just have told her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are the alpha of that pack. She should have just waited for you to tell her when the time was right. She is in the wrong to say such things about you. To have such expectations of you." Inuyasha sat up and stared down at his brother. His large, almost innocent, gold eyes that were usually so easy to read were complicated. "What about you? What about the expectations you have for me?"

"I do not expect you to become my mate." Inuyasha blushed at the word. "If anything, I expected instant rejection. Another example of you doing something completely out of character. I simply put up the offer, the choice was yours. Unlike that wench who expected, as soon as Naraku was killed off and the world was safe again, you would become human and marry her to live happily ever after. If she truly wants to be with you she would have offered to become demon or, in the very least, immortal for you."

They both went quiet, each left to their own thoughts. Then, Inuyasha pulled off another stunt that was completely out of character. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's. The demon Lord's eyes widened and he barely had time to grasp what had happened when Inuyasha was gone, jumping out of the balcony into the garden.

--

Kouga laughed at the half-demon's embarrassment. Inuyasha flushed and growled. "It's not fucking funny, fleabag." Miroku sighed and looked at Sango who was smiling lightly.

The human boy who had taken to following Miroku around since Sesshomaru dismissed him seemed more relaxed with Inuyasha in the room.

"Inuyasha." The half-demon and the wolf prince broke off their glaring contest to divert their attention to the monk. "You are not at all a wimp to have run like that."

"Yeah he is." Kouga chuckled again.

Miroku smiled. "Actually, Kouga, no he's not. Would you have been able to sit in a room with Lord Sesshomaru with his and your guards both completely dropped and, not only cuddle with him and tease him, but kiss him as well?" Inuyasha's blush was a deeper red then his fire rat haori. Kouga did not laugh again. Instead, his face twisted into an expression of awe.

"You kissed the ice prince. The Lord of the Western lands. I was just thinking about the kiss and run but, wow."

Miroku nodded. "My point exactly. But, I wonder, why did you run, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sneered at his best friend. "Because I just got my head on the way I want it and would like to keep it that way, hentai-bishounen." He stood and began pacing. "He's gonna fucking kill me next time he sees me."

Sango's eyebrows furrowed and a pout pulled at her lips. "Why would he kill you? Didn't you just say he offered to make you his mate?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure if I want to accept his offer. He's been patient up until now. Sesshomaru's gonna be pissed with all the mixed signals."

"Why would Sesshomaru be mad at mixed signals?" They looked to the door and there stood Kagome, a friendly smile on her face. Inuyasha winced slightly. Life always seemed to slap him in the face.

* * *

**A/N **_Alright, two chapters at once…go Blu!! The last chapter disappointed me so much that I had to give more. So…Merry Christmas…Kwanza…Hanukkah…whatever…_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	6. History 101 and then some

**A/N**_…wow… a god huh? (laughs manically) Sorry, about that…it happens sometimes. Thank you for adoring my story Love Love Harlequin! I'll try my hardest not to disappoint you or anyone else!!_

_Disclaimer: Alas…I own it not…'tis a dreadful day amongst the stars but the sky, coldest, with rain that falls upon thy face which mirrors the sun. (I have no idea what that means…but it sounds cool…and I just made it up so ha!)_

* * *

Chapter Six

History 101  
(and then some)

Sesshomaru was in the gardens, walking randomly through the maze of hedges that stood double his height. His head swirled with thoughts, although no one would be able to tell by the impassive expression on his face. When he reached the center of the humongous maze, he sat under the large willow tree at the dead center, one knee bent the other leg flat, leaned back against the tree and allowed his moko-moko-san _(_**A/N **_is that even right?? Correct me if' I'm wrong… I need a beta for this story and my Kingdom Hearts story!) _to act as a barrier between his rich silk clothes and the rough bark. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to tilt slightly forward. Inuyasha filled his head and one of his fingers touched his lips.

A sigh escaped him.

If his baby brother denied his offer, he would surely die alone. He'd made that deal with himself long ago when he first saw those large amber eyes staring up at him from the red fire rat bundle in Lady Izayoi's arms. His demon knew then, instantly, what he knew now. He dropped his hand and allowed his head to droop further, his hair now slipping over his shoulder.

"Are you going to continue stalking me around all day as you have all morning or are you going to tell me what you want, monk?" He was growing tired of the humans smell. The monk stepped around the corner of the maze, feigning innocence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's an honor. I only wanted to ask a few questions, if you don't mind." He bowed low to the demon Lord. Sesshomaru's eyes opened just as the monk was rising from his bow at the waist.

"Ask."

Miroku's eyes lit up and he took a few steps forward and sat, cross-legged, about five feet in front of Sesshomaru. The demon Lord reclined further into the tree, against his moko-moko-san, his impenetrable gaze on Miroku. "Umm...where to start? I didn't expect you to say yes."

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Uh...ok, right. First question, what must dog demons go through to become mates?"

An elegant brow raised and Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Inuyasha told his little companions about his offer and was sending the human to ask the questions he was too embarrassed to ask.

"Are all your questions over this matter?" Miroku scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Well, most of them."

"There are scrolls in the library over the subject. If you have any other questions that a simple amount of research cannot answer, ask." Sesshomaru was getting agitated. He never liked human logic. Why ask questions when you can go read a scroll and get a more in depth answer then someone could give you off the top of their heads? Miroku didn't argue but merely nodded.

"Well these were the questions I was going to build up to. Why would you allow us to come here if you and Inuyasha hate each other?"

"Our fighting was petty. A mere result of our father not being alive and us being brothers. Sibling rivalry, as humans would say, I suppose. If you ever paid attention to our fights, monk, you would see that there were many chances where he could have killed me, but didn't , and vise versa." Miroku's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the ground, then he nodded.

"Did you two get along when you were little?"

"When he was born, I was 248. Our father had just died and Lady Izayoi went to me for protection. I allowed her to stay in the castle of the West as I took charge. That woman had no idea what she was doing. She had never raised a child before, nonetheless a demon child. Inuyasha grew weak and pale fast, no matter her attempts. I was gone often, for the fight for control was a long one."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and looked at the hedges, not seeing them but some distant memory. "I forced her to leave the castle, making a big show of it so no one would attack them to get to me. It forced everyone to believe I was impermeable. Izayoi went back to live with her father." Sesshomaru stood and headed to the maze again, Miroku hot on his trail.

"Because our father was dead, it was my duty, as the elder brother, to make sure Inuyasha was healthy and grew up. I went to check on him. He was in a crib, barely able to stand at two years old because of the weakness of his body. I held him and gave him what a demon child is meant to get from its mother along with milk, blood from my own veins."

"Doesn't your blood have poison though?" Miroku interrupted. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, he only nodded.

"My blood is poison. It does not affect Inuyasha because I gave it to him at a young age out of, as my demon recognized, good will. His blood mixed with mine and the poison is still in his system today. A lot of it, although it will do him absolutely no harm. If a demon ate him they would die instantly, no matter the size." Sesshomaru kept walking but stopped talking, seeming to have lost himself in thought.

"You gave him your blood because he wasn't getting it from his mother..." Miroku offered. Sesshomaru glanced back at him then nodded and continued.

"I went there twice a week and instantly the color returned to his skin and he began talking a walking. He was a very smart child. He never dared speak of my visits to his mother, although I never told him not to. Once he reached the age of four, he no longer required blood. I stopped visiting. When he was seven I was in the area and he tracked me down, recognizing my scent as one from his childhood that disappeared. Every time my patrols brought me near that human village, he would seek me out and I would teach him the basic things a young demon needs to learn. Our ways, our customs, how to fight..." Sesshomaru trailed off as they exited the maze and went to the forest beyond it.

Miroku still followed so the Taiyoukai continued. "It wasn't until he turned nine that he asked me who I was. He was ecstatic when I told him. I went to the village again soon after and left, finding it strange when he didn't seek me out, so I went back and looked for him. I found him, having locked himself in his own room, covered in blood. I took him to the forest to clean off and waited with him until he told me what had happened. The village children had been throwing rocks at him again and, because his mother had told him not to, he didn't fight back. When a particularly large one hit him in the back of the head, his world went black. When he came to he was alone, covered in blood, surrounded by the three dead bodies of little boys from the village. His first kill."

Miroku's jaw dropped. Inuyasha had unintentionally murdered children.

"He pleaded with me to take him to the palace but I denied him. I brought him back to his mother's mansion instead. The villagers were there, complaining about the death of their children and telling Izayoi to let them have their way with him. When they saw him they began yelling and heading towards him only to stop when they saw his hand in mine. Izayoi was furious that I had introduced myself to him as his brother, furious that he had any connection to me at all. She asked me to leave and never come near Inuyasha again, blaming me for the death of the children. The villagers didn't dare attack me, knowing who I was the moment they laid eyes on this Sesshomaru. I left and didn't return so as not to raise suspicion to others who might wish to oppose me. She filled his head with stories of my unfair and murderous personality and told him I was never to be trusted, blaming me for the death of countless hundreds, including my own father."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the monk, his face as impassive as ever. "In short, we got along just fine until his head was filled with lies by those in that village and my head was filled with lies by this Sesshomaru. Lies that were formed to help protect our family name and keep him alive. I began to believe those lies that I told to the other Lords who wanted to uproot my authority. I only now realize my...mistake. Back then I was foolish enough to allow the only blood relative I have left to become exiled, knowing full and well that I would want him back some day."

Miroku and the demon Lord walked in silence the rest of the way, winding up at the garden entrance of the castle. The monk bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for answering my questions." Sesshomaru stepped around him and went back up into the West wing.

--

Inuyasha sat on his brothers bed wishing dinner would hurry up and end. Ever since Miroku had come back from his walk with Sesshomaru that morning and relayed the information, bringing back some memories, he'd been in the east wing library. He stood and began pacing the length of the room, he would never admit it to anyone, he was scared shitless. He sighed and went to the balcony, jumping up on its edge and standing there, watching the sunset.

Last night was hell as well. Kagome took the news worse then she took him telling her off. He frowned, she was never going to talk to him again at this rate.

He could sense his brother's demon first, then the strong smell of him filled the room. It wasn't until he was almost in the room that he heard the gentle swish of his silk clothes and the soft padding of his feet as he walked.

He didn't say anything as his elder brother stood beside him, one hand on the balcony rail. Inuyasha sighed and jumped down, avoiding his brothers gaze. "I...uh...I'm sorry 'bout yesterday." he looked up to find the Taiyoukai looking over the garden. "I want to give this a try, Sesshomaru. Just the first step, I..." he trailed off when those sharp eyes turned to him, the head following a moment after. Inuyasha felt his blood rush to his face. "Umm..."

Sesshomaru's body turned, now facing the half demon fully. He stepped forward and Inuyasha stepped back. Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are not ready." He turned back to his room and sat in his favorite chair, watching the fire crackle. Inuyasha growled and stomped into the room after him, moving to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm not ready. I'm very ready. I've been thinking about this all fucking day." he began pacing back and forth in front of Sesshomaru, who kept his eyes on him without turning his head. "Damn, one would think you'd be happy but no, you got to be an asshole about everything. You take a step towards me with that look in your eyes and expect me to keep standing there? What the fuck kind of test is that, bastard?"

He turned again to find lips pressed harshly to his, one arm around his waist and a hand buried in his hair to hold his head. Inuyasha growled and tried to push away. His body wouldn't listen. His growl came out as a whimper and his arms wrapped around the taller Taiyoukai's neck.

A tongue slid along his lips and he parted them, moaning into his elder brother's mouth. Inuyasha's hand tangled in his brother's hair as Sesshomaru's hand slid down across his back to his hip. He pulled back all to soon and Inuyasha whimpered again at the loss of contact.

Their eyes met, fire and ice.

Inuyasha shuddered as a claw slid down his spine. "Are you really ready, Little One? Are you really ready to give this a try?" An uncharacteristic and indecipherable emotion was laced into that deep husky voice. Inuyasha nodded and buried his face in his brothers chest. "You must say it, baby brother."

"Yes." No hesitation.

Sesshomaru pulled him impossibly closer and buried is face in the left side of Inuyasha neck, planting a kiss there. A deep growl poured from the Taiyoukai when Inuyasha tilted his head to the right, providing more access. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red on the outside, the gold turning blue. Inuyasha's hands left his brothers hair and went to his shoulders, grasping the cloth in a tight fist. Fangs buried at the curve between his shoulder and his neck, he hissed in pain and threw back his head, eyes closed tightly. His eyes then flashed open, the color matching Sesshomaru's, and his own fangs buried in the Taiyoukai's porcelain pale neck.

* * *

**A/N**_ So…I'm going about the whole mating thing in a way that I am going to explain…right now. So, basically, there are three steps. The first step is the marking, the second is the…physical (that will take place in chapter…oh… chapter eight, and the last step has to do with a demonic priest, some spells, and a lot of demonic energy from both of the mates. The last step will be explained further later. This is how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will carry it out but it's normally done marking, priest ceremony, then physical but the inu brothers just can't keep their hands off of each other now can they? Basically, the last two steps don't matter the order as long as it's done. If it's not done, the marking is voided out. So there you have it! Like I said before though, it will be explained again later by the great Lord Sesshomaru himself._

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	7. Of Rest and Relaxation

_**A/N**__This chapter was written by me mostly for fun and because I needed an intro to chapter eight… (laughs manically) I do that a lot… Oh well… ummm…oh and part of this chapter was written for the benefit of wofl1 and anyone else who was curious about my story's deal with Sesshomaru having two arms…and I call him Ru because I think it's cute and I think it would annoy him more if he actually heard it in the real episodes. Another note, I really REALLY don't like Kagome. She obnoxious and annoying and she gets on my nerves. Sorry if you don't agree with me…it's my story!! Ok…now that I've said that I'll shut up and continue on with the story! Thank you for the reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Well…they make me happy…I'm not sure about warm and fuzzy…_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Me no own Yashie-poo or Fluffy-chan!_

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Of Rest and Relaxation

Inuyasha woke up warm and extremely comfortable. He cuddled closer to his pillow and sighed contently. His pillow chuckled at the sound. Inuyasha's eyes flashed open and he sat up. "Ru..." He relaxed and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back.

Sesshomaru moved out of the bed and went in the door beside the wardrobe and came out moments later, a white haori and hakama replacing his night clothes. The long obi in his hand, the design coming from the continent, was a light blue. He went to the wardrobe and begin putting on his armor. Inuyasha stood and grabbed the next piece before Sesshomaru could get a hand on it. Inuyasha tied on his brother's armor, something he had never done yet seemed to be a pro at doing it. He grabbed the obi and performed the extravagant tie with ease, not something most of the practiced servants could say.

He looked up at the raised elegant brow and smiled nervously before burying his face in his elder brother's chest.

--

Breakfast was uncomfortable for everyone but Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes were red and blotchy, and she refused to even look at Inuyasha when he asked if she was okay. Inuyasha sat to his brothers immediate right, as he always had, and didn't eat. This would be the second day in a row. He sighed and watched his food grow cold.

A low growl made him sit up straight and turn his head. Sesshomaru's eyes were on him. He made a slight motion towards his younger brothers plate with his head. Inuyasha shook his head, Sesshomaru growled lightly,

"eat."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ate. Kouga, who was sitting across from him today, chuckled. Inuyasha kicked him under the table in the shin. They growled and glared at each other, both with a mouthful of noodles. Miroku shook his head and pinched Kouga's leg. The wolf prince jumped and rubbed the sore spot before returning to his food. Inuyasha laughed and swallowed his noodles, attacking his plate for more.

Sesshomaru stood and left before anyone finished their food, including himself. He bowed his head. "If you will excuse me. Please, continue your meal." He turned and left. Kouga laughed again as soon as Sesshomaru was gone. "Shut the fuck up, wolf." Inuyasha growled menacingly.

Kouga only laughed harder. "You've become such a pampered house pet. I bet you listen to everything he tells you to do. Cute little puppy so well trained." Kouga threw back his head and laughed harder. Inuyasha jumped the table and tackled the wolf prince, braking the chair he was sitting in. The wolf continued to laugh as they rolled on the floor, the others; excluding Kagome; began to laugh, eventually joined by Inuyasha. Kouga and Inuyasha wound up laying next to each other on the floor, the others resuming their meals.

A pout pulled at Inuyasha's lips. "I'm not a pampered house pet and he does not have me trained."

Kouga giggled. "Whatever you tell yourself, dog breath. You're the one with the mark on your neck, not me." Inuyasha sat up and growled again, ready to dive the wolf prince once more.

"Inuyasha, stop it. You two are acting like children." Miroku sighed when he was ignored and shook his head. Sango laughed. "They are children, Miroku. Why do you think they argue and fight all the time? They really are friends they're just to stubborn to admit it."

--

A sword slid through human skin like a knife through butter. Dark silver eyes glimmered and violet hair swung through the air as the man moved again for another swift kill. He was growing bored, this mission needed to move faster.

He turned and shouted quick orders to a few of his followers that were in listening distance before moving again, his black armor made of the bones and scales of a dragon that was burned alive shining in the light of the moon.

He smiled softly as the wind picked up the snow and cast it to the trees, the slits in his eyes that made up his pupils widening as it grew darker.

"Soon…" he murmured to the air. "Soon it will begin and you will be mine." Some of his men shuddered in fear but they moved forward. This was the chance they had been waiting for and as their master said, soon it will begin.

--

Inuyasha bowed to his next opponent and shifted into a fighting stance, still not bothering to pull his sword. Instead of waiting for the demon Lord to attack as the others before him had done, this man charged head on. One well placed foot and a turn of the hips from Inuyasha and the man was on the ground, wheezing for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Kurando clapped his hands eagerly with the rest of the people that surrounded the training ring. Inuyasha had become bored of sitting around in the castle and had decided to challenge the soldiers to one on one spars. He had brought all who challenged him down with ease and did not laugh at their weakness in comparison with his, instead he critiqued them. Showing them where their weaknesses were and correcting their attacks and stances. All the soldiers and servants who weren't on duty were there. Inuyasha's companions sat on the sidelines cheering him on, the wolf coming in to help with some of the critiquing every once in a while.

Inuyasha flipped another man out of the ring. "Watch your right side." He helped the man up with a smile. "And keep your eyes on your opponents eyes. The feet can lie but the eyes can't. Again?" The man nodded and bowed to his Lord before taking a fighting stance. He faked a low sweeping kick and attempted to trip Inuyasha off of his feet. Inuyasha dodged and used the other mans momentum to push him to the ground and pin him, one hand holding his shirt against his throat in a choking motion the other holding the leg up and his legs wrapped around the mans waist and one shoulder. The man tapped out and took a deep breath when Inuyasha released him.

"Jujitsu, Inuyasha, I'm impressed." Sesshomaru stepped infront of the crowd and onto the ring. The man stood and bowed, backing off of the ring and into the crowd. Inuyasha smirked and twisted into a defensive stance that he had not used against any of the soldiers, a stance he used only against those who were more powerful then himself and those whose power he was unsure of. Sesshomaru assessed his brother with trained eyes, seeing the multiple open spots but knowing better then to attack them. They may seem to be weak spots but both brothers knew all the tricks in the book. Inuyasha made himself seem weak and untrained to trick his enemy and gain the upper hand. Sesshomaru's fighting style depended on who he was fighting and the mood he was in.

The Taiyoukai stood straight, his right hand extended slightly from his side with only his pointer and middle finger out. Inuyasha smirked and charged, ducking under his brothers poisonous claws and twisting behind him to rake his claws into thin air, his brother having slipped from sight.

His ears perked up and twisted back as he ducked and spun backwards in a half back flip half roll, effectively dodging his brothers' Tokijin. He landed on the ground, his left foot tucked under him and his right stretched out, in his hands was the Tetsuiaga. Its hilt was pulled to his left side and the large blade itself covered his front. Inuyasha stood slowly shifting his stance. He stood with the blade directly infront of him grasped tightly in both hands and his legs spread. A very weak stance and a surprising one to the soldiers who were taught never to stand in such a position. This time Sesshomaru charged, feinting to the left before attack Inuyasha's right. Inuyasha blocked with ease, the blade now vertical and pointing down, one hand was on the hilt and the other was on the dull edge of the blade. Sesshomaru's left hand grabbed the hilt of the Tetsuiaga and he twisted, throwing his brother over his shoulder and tossing the fang away from himself to avoid the burning sensation that was caused by him merely touching the sword. Inuyasha managed to catch himself with one hand and pulled a front flip. He faced his brother now with his claws and fangs as his only weapon.

Sesshomaru charged again and Inuyasha relied entirely on defense, dodging the blade as it sang through the air. He cussed under his breath when the Taiyoukai jumped back and swung his sword in an upward arc, the very aura that flew from the blade knocked the half-demon back. He managed to catch himself before he left the ring, yet again and crouched low, his breathing ragged. The demon moved the blade down to his right side, held only in his right hand. He pulled it up across himself and pushed off the ground toward his brother yet again. Inuyasha managed to twist to the side and catch his brother's right wrist. The left hands claws swung through the air, catching Inuyasha's cheek before being held by Inuyasha's other hand, their fingers lacing together and their faces a mere inches apart.

They stood like that for a moment, the only sound in the dojo was the younger Lord's labored breaths.

Sesshomaru struggled with the urge to lick the blood from his brothers tanned cheek and Inuyasha was trying to find a way to get out of this position without getting hit again. Inuyasha then noticed Sesshomaru swiftly glance at his wounded cheek. He was distracted. In one swift movement, Tokijin was on the floor and the brothers were on the floor. They wrestled for a while as those who were watching the fight cheered them on. They rolled across the mat once before Sesshomaru managed to flip his brother across the floor and in the same move pull a one handed back flip and land on his feet, looking completely composed but for his tangled hair. Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and growled, only slightly proud of himself for managing to get rid of his opponents weapon. He didn't have long to be proud of himself for the next thing he knew there was a blade pressed to his neck and an arm from behind wrapped possessively around his waist.

"Dammit." Everyone cheered as Inuyasha growled out random curses. Inuyasha went for his blade as soon as he was released and returned it to its sheath. He turned to find the Taiyoukai heading out the door and followed him.

--

"You get distracted to easily, not a good thing against an opponent whose quicker then you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat beneath the willow tree at the center of the garden's maze. "I know." Sesshomaru sat beside him and grabbed him by the chin. He pressed his lips to the younger demon's then slid his tongue across the blood stained cheek, cleaning and healing the wound quicker.

"I should probably take my own advice when it comes to sparing with you. Actually hitting you was a force of habit. I …apologize." Inuyasha shrugged with a light blush and pulled away from the grasp on his chin.

"Don't worry about it. We should do that more often, sparring I mean, not making me bleed." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his tangled hair. He pulled it over his shoulder and began combing it with his claws.

Those very same deadly claws that had tortured him at one time or another. Those very same claws that had rammed through his stomach and out his back. He shivered at the memory of the very painful experience and eyed the left hand. This hand was newer then the right. He smiled lightly as he remembered the first time he had drawn his brothers blood personally.

He had cut off his entire left arm and left him weakened for an entire two years. He chuckled lightly to himself and found his brothers serene eyes on his own. "And what, may I ask, do you find so entertaining?" The hanyou shook his head and trailed his fingers lightly at the same claws that had plunged through his stomach. The clawed hand twisted slightly and grabbed Inuyasha's, lacing their fingers together.

"I just find it funny that this hand has personally caused me a lot of pain and lay down time." Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly. "That this mouth." Inuyasha's free hand traced down Sesshomaru's cheek and a finger traced his bottom lip lightly. "Has constantly put me down." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to his brothers, pulling away before either had a chance to deepen what was meant to be a simple little kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly and he pulled Inuyasha closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his waist and forcing him in his lap sideways. Inuyasha rested his cheek against his Aniki's awkwardly. "I would not say funny so much as strange." Sesshomaru traced a claw down the now healed cheek as the younger nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence surrounded them.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes. "I didn't believe them, you know."

"Believe who?"

Inuyasha rested his forehead on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "The villagers and my . . . mother. I didn't believe the things they said about you. You had done too much for me already. But the way you acted towards me after my mothers death. The way you sneered at my weakness. I tried to believe them, if only for a reason to hate you. I never could."

Sesshomaru went still and quiet for a moment before he pulled Inuyasha back again. "I barely did anything for you." Inuyasha shook his head and interrupted.

"If not for you I would be dead, Sesshomaru, many times over." Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to harden, losing any gentleness, and the slight emotion that was revealed was swept away. They seemed to focus on Inuyasha's face as if trying to figure out what he was. Then they closed and Sesshomaru leaned his entire body back on the willow tree. Inuyasha chuckled at his brothers strange antics. His eyes took in the Taiyoukai's perfect features. A slight smile turned his lips as he watched his brothers beautiful emotionless face. He looked like a sleeping god. 'And he belongs to me... just as much as I ... will belong to him, if I accept.' Inuyasha flushed slightly at the thought. This cold beauty was all his. He reached up and trailed a finger down one of the stripes on the Taiyoukai's cheeks, stopping when those golden eyes slid slowly open to a half-lidded gaze. Inuyasha still had a slight smile on his lips.

"What now?"

"I...I want to know if you'll treat me like this...if I...accept." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, letting his cheek fall into Inuyasha's palm.

"Treat you like what, Little One?" His eyes remained immutable as they watched the wider emotion filled ones nearby. Inuyasha stroked his thumb across the porcelain pale cheek, his smile disappearing. "Treat me like you actually want me here. Like you actually have emotions, like you actually..." He trailed off, dropping his hand and looking away.

"Like I actually…?" Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed lips to Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha groaned and slid his hand up the cheek and into the silky white hair of his elder brother. "Like you actually love me."

"That is how I treat you know? Like I love you?"

Inuyasha nodded, a moan escaping his lips when Sesshomaru began sucking on his neck. "Humans with their sappy emotions. Why must you resort to their ways, little brother. This Sesshomaru does not believe in love. It is true that my demon calls for you as its true mate. It is true that I want you in every way. But, I do not believe this is the love that you speak of. I do not believe that I have ever, or ever will, love anyone." Inuyasha pulled back and stared at his brothers' imperturbable golden eyes that mirrored and froze the sun.

He raised his free hand that had been holding the Taiyoukai's haori and slid it across a striped mark on his cheek. He seemed almost saddened.

"You can't love?"

The question sounded like one a child would ask. A quiet sympathetic whisper. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do not believe in it. It is a figment of the human imagination. If love is truly what they say it is, how can they hurt the ones they love so? Mating is deeper then 'love' or 'marriage.' Mating is eternal, something you cannot break away from. You cannot hurt your mate and you live to protect them and simply to be with them." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I could never love you, baby brother, because love always leads to the one you love getting hurt by yourself."

Inuyasha smiled then leaned forward, pressing his lips to the crescent moon marking on his brother's forehead. "Then I could never love you either. My family, my brother, my…mate." He pressed his face to Sesshomaru's neck, kissing the mark there. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his brother's hair.

"My beautiful little brother. Do you truly understand what I am saying? Can your human blood truly drop the concept of love so easily?" He trailed a claw down Inuyasha's jaw and tapped his chin. "Or do you still long for that which I cannot give? Do you still pine for love?" Inuyasha looked away. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and calmly watched the emotions flicker through his little brothers overt eyes.

"I can try…I want this." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brothers chin. "I…I want you."

A small smirk pulled at his Taiyoukai's lips. "You were about to say you love me, were you not?" Inuyasha looked away, a blush spread across his cheeks.

Sesshomaru took his chin and forced their eyes to meet again. "You may love me, if you like. But I cannot return the favor." Inuyasha pushed the hand away and laced his fingers into his brothers. He then leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of the Taiyoukai's neck.

"We should get to bed, Inuyasha."

The younger brother nodded in agreement and left the gardens, the Taiyoukai following close behind.

* * *

**A/N**_ Aww… yummy sappy stuff! Alright…you know what the next chapter is…yep, chapter eight. Woot!! Sorry, it's late and I'm tired and all of you have to admit Sesshomaru was definitely OC. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and someone PLEASE consider being my beta for this story and my Kingdom Hearts story…PLEASE!! I'll love you 4ever!_

_Way too tired to type it,_

_**Blu**_


	8. Fluffy!

_**A/N**__ Awww! People actually noticed that there was no "love, peace, and chicken grease!" I'm so happy! That makes me smile so guess what I'm gonna give you…SMUT!! Yummy yummy lemony yaoi goodness! And it's right at the beginning of the chapter too! So I should probably give a warning…_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS BAD FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE…SENSITIVE…no, that won't work…ummm….THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES SEXY NO-NO SCENES BETWEEN TWO REALLY HOT GUYS WITH PRETTY HAIR!! That's better! SO IF YOU ARE A MINOR OR…GET OFFENDED BY THIS STUFF DON'T READ THE PARTS MARKED LEMON!!**_

_Alright and I will mark the beginning of the lemon and the end of it for those who do not wish to read it…I'm really typing all of this because I am extremely bored and I typed the story before I did this…wow…I'll continue at the end of the chapter…Enjoy!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own it…but I do own…no, actually I don't…that's sad…oh well… on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Yummy Fluffy Stuff!

Sesshomaru stood before a mirror, a comb made of diamond in his hand, slipping through his silky hair. Inuyasha reclined in the middle of the bed watching. "Inuyasha, sit on the edge of the bed."

Inuyasha obeyed quietly, not noticing the furrowed eyebrows of his brother. Sesshomaru slipped behind him, left leg running over the edge of the bed beside Inuyasha's and right folded under himself. He brought the comb as gently as he could through his baby brothers hair, apologizing softly when the boy winced. Inuyasha began to relax in his elder brothers hands, his eyes closing and his demon resting its senses. It was practically purring at the feeling of Sesshomaru's overwhelming demonic aura.

"Safe, mate" It whispered just in the back of Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha smiled lightly in agreement with his demon.

Sesshomaru finished and stood, all to early for the half-demon who pouted but did not move. He watched as the Taiyoukai set the comb back in the drawer and began blowing out the candles that lit the room.

Soon moonlight was the only source of light. It shined directly on the boy that sat on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru stood still for a moment before stepping out of the shadows and into the light. He walked slowly forward, stopping infront of his brother to pull him to his feet. Inuyasha leaned up and pressed his lips gently to his brothers.

Sesshomaru growled and took all the innocence out of the kiss, his mouth baring down harshly on the younger's. A moan tore passed Inuyasha's throat before he could stop it as he opened his mouth, granting the Taiyoukai entry. Sesshomaru pulled away.

Inuyasha's face was flushed and his breathing labored as he stared up at his brother in confusion. Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing a light shade of red and his fangs were slightly bared. Inuyasha gave the Taiyoukai a curious glare before moving to lay on the bed, his head on the pillows and his hair fanning beneath him. Sesshomaru crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss the column of his throat. Inuyasha brought his clawed fingers through his brothers silken locks with a low moan.

**(Umm…sorry I forgot to put it earlier and I don't feel like scrolling up… LEMON STARTS NOW!)**

Sesshomaru continued kissing and nipping down the tanned throat, moving the haori down when he ran out of space. Finally he sat up and pulled the boy's haori off, greedily taking in the sight of his brothers naked flesh before leaning down and sucking roughly on a nipple, Inuyasha moaned loudly, cutting it short by biting his lips. A clawed hand made its way down into his pants and wrapped around his member extracting another moan from the boys throat. The lord began stroking the boys hardening member, looking up with red tinged eyes.

"Say it, Inuyasha. Say my name." Another moan passed by the boys lips followed by a gasp.

"Sesshomaru." he whispered, claws buried in the bed. A small smirk pulled at the elder's lips. He leaned down and sucked roughly on the bite mark on the younger's neck before whispering.

"Louder."

"Sesshomaru." The cry made Sesshomaru's smirk wider. He pulled back and began pulling his own haori off followed by Inuyasha's hakama's and his own. Inuyasha blushed. Sesshomaru sat up and trailed his claws down the half-breed's abs.

"You are untouched, are you not?" Inuyasha's blush deepened as he nodded. Sesshomaru allowed the smirk to fall from his face and the emotionless mask slipped back into place as a result. Inuyasha shivered at the look in those icy golden eyes. The demon lord leaned down and pressed his lips to his younger brothers'. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around the Taiyoukai's neck. Sesshomaru pulled away again this time to spread kisses down Inuyasha's neck, down his chest, and stop at his navel.

When he stopped he looked up to find wide golden eyes staring down at him. He smiled cruelly then leaned down farther to lick up his brothers cock. Inuyasha gasped then moaned when he was taken in his brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru sucked roughly, bobbing his head up and down. The sounds the half-breed was making filled his ears, causing his own length to harden. A finger at Inuyasha's entrance made him stiffen. Sesshomaru hummed and slowly slid it in.

Sesshomaru slid it in and out in rhythm with the motion of his head. A second finger slid in and Inuyasha's claws sunk deeper into the bed. They made a scissoring motion making the younger gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The fingers curled up brushing his prostate and Inuyasha cried out.

"Sessh.. God." He moaned again. Sesshomaru pulled away and inserted a third finger, impatiently stretching his baby brother. Finally he pulled them out and pulled Inuyasha into his lap.

"Try to relax, Otouto, this will hurt." Inuyasha nodded and pressed his face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. Hands grabbed his hips and lifted him and then lowered him quickly, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. He arched back and cried out in pure pain, Sesshomaru moaned and bit the left side of his brother's neck.

Inuyasha hissed and whimpered. "Sesshomaru." The elder growled and dropped the half-breed onto the bed. They lay still like this for a moment, both breathing heavy and trying to adjust. Inuyasha pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's then nodded. The demon lord lifted himself up, slightly and grabbed Inuyasha's hips before he pulled out half way then slammed back in. Inuyasha groaned.

He made a rhythm of this, slamming into his brother and getting rewarded with moans of pleasure. He reached down and took the boys already hard cock into his hand, pumping with the same rhythm.

"Sesshoma…" The younger practically whimpered. His clawed hands finally shot up from the now ruined blanket to bury in the elder's shoulders. "Harder, Sessh … Gods, faster."

The Demon Lord complied, increasing his pace. He leaned down, his lips barely grazing those of the hanyou.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Sesshomaru." His rough voice echoed through the room as he came. Not long after he was filled with the essence of his elder brother who moaned and leaned down, burying his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

They lay there, savoring the afterglow. Inuyasha ran his hand up into Sesshomaru's hair, smiling when a kiss was placed on his throat. Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back, laying out beside his brother.

Inuyasha rolled over to his belly and cuddled down on his brothers chest. A heavily clawed hand stroked through his messed up hair gently until he fell asleep.

**(end yummy fluffy yaoi goodness it was short but there will be more so if you didn't like it…well…poo on you! God, I'm immature today…everyday…shut up…)**

--

Inuyasha woke up slowly. First his sense of smell, and with it the heavy scents of his brother and sex. Afterwards came his hearing, the soft breaths of the demon lord and a gentle heartbeat against his cheek. Awareness of what was going on came next, his demon flooding him with distinctive details of his surroundings and his mind flooding with memories of the night before. A blush formed across his cheeks.

His eyes remained closed as he tested his brother to see if he was awake. His breathing was even and when Inuyasha sat up slightly to see his expression was tranquil. He seemed almost innocuous. Inuyasha almost laughed at the thought, his brother was anything but innocuous.

He moved from the bed silently and dressed quickly, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding until he left the room and slid the shoji screen shut. He jumped down the steps with ease and made his way to the east wing, on the complete other side of the castle.

Kurando was sitting at Inuyasha's desk, Gambel across from him smiling like an idiot. "Come on Kurando, it's not that hard."

The newly made retainer frowned. "It's just the adjustment that makes this difficult, my… I mean… Gambel." The red-head laughed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll leave the planning to Jaken for this time around. Just watch what he does carefully, he may be a pest but he knows what he's doing." Kurando nodded eagerly.

"Good morning Lord Inuyasha." Gambel turned towards the half-demon with a smirk. "Did you sleep well?" A blush touched Inuyasha's cheeks but he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Keh."

Kurando appeared appalled. "Gambel, you should not speak to Lord Inuyasha in such a manner. It's not right."

"Lighten up, Kurando. He knows I'm just messing around with him." He slipped an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Right, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged him off. "Yeah."

"Good. Now, I should go down and help with breakfast." The dragon headed for the door then stopped. "Should we be expecting Lord Sesshomaru, or did you wear him out?" He moved quickly out into the hall to dodge a table being thrown his general direction.

--

Sesshomaru's magenta stripped eyelids flashed open and a clawed hand shot out to wrap around the throat of his retainer. The toad squawked and flapped his arms in shock. "I'm sorry me lord…" He choked and fought for air. "Please, me lord…I …"

Sesshomaru dropped him and sat up slowly. "What do you want, Jaken."

The toad shuddered, trying to catch his breath. "The Lord Nagamaru Hamano and his son, Lord Naoki, are here. Lord Nagamaru requests your audience." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"How long are they staying?"

"He apologized for coming without notice and asked to stay for a week." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you have rooms prepared?" Jaken nodded hurriedly. "Casca set Lord Naoki on the first floor of the east wing and Lord Nagamaru on the first floor in the West." Sesshomaru nodded his approval and stood from the bed, ignoring his servants embarrassed gasp at his lords naked form. The Western lord moved to his dressing room and clothed himself in a set of silky, white haori and hakama designed with periwinkle colored sakura blossoms. He pulled on white socks and slipped his feet into his wooden sandals. Jaken offered up his lords comb and smiled when the demon took it.

"Bring him to the study. I will meet him there." Jaken nodded and moved to leave the room. " Before you do that send Inuyasha to me." Jaken frowned slightly but nodded and left, not daring to invoke the wrath of his newly awoken lord.

--

Inuyasha stepped into the bedchamber of his brother's room, giving an involuntary shudder at the weak leftover smell of sex in the room. The servants had opened the doors to the balcony and changed the sheets recently and the smell was rapidly fading.

"Otouto." Inuyasha shivered at the sound of his brother's deep voice. He turned to face him and inclined his head to hide his blush.

"Aniki." He stood up straight and smirked. Sesshomaru's face was its usual self, void of any emotion. He had returned to his ice prince self. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to his brother. He slid his hands up the demon lord's neck to his cheeks, then pulled his face down while reaching up on his toes. He pressed his lips to the crescent moon on the Lord's forehead.

He pulled his lips away then lowered himself enough to press them instead to the Lord's lips. That was when the Taiyoukai reacted, his clawed hands slipping into the half-demons hair and forcing the younger boy closer. Inuyasha laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru pulled back, placing a second more chaste kiss to the younger's lips before burying his face in Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha stroked the Lord's silken locks with the same smirk on his lips. "What's wrong? Why so tense?" Sesshomaru shook his head, his mask slipping. Inuyasha pulled his brother to the chair and pushed him into it, crawling in his lap afterwards and cuddling up to his neck to place kisses along it.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to provide more room and began fondling one of his brother's furry triangle shaped ears. "The Lord and prince of the northern lands are here."

Inuyasha looked up. "You don't like them."

Sesshomaru shook his head tiredly. "Not them. If he's here then the Lady of the south and her daughters will come and the Lord of the east. After they're all here the black dog clan will try to force the rest of the mating ritual on you and myself." Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You are the Lord of these lands and when we're ready we will finish the mating ritual."

The Taiyoukai's cold golden eyes searched his younger brothers. "You are sure you wish to complete this?" A red hue appeared across the younger's cheeks. He looked away and nodded.

"I just need time to…" A deadly clawed hand grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look back at those emotionless eyes. "adjust." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, his eyes softening and a hint of a smile flickering across his features. He leaned down and kissed his baby brother, roughly enough to make a soft moan erupt from his throat.

Inuyasha ground his hips down, drawing a low growl from the demon Lord, who grabbed his hips and pulled away from the kiss causing the younger to whimper at the loss. "Not now, Otouto." Inuyasha pouted. Sesshomaru brushed his thumb over the pouted lip gently, his mask again set. "Tonight."

He moved to get up, Inuyasha complying instantly. "Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Be a jerk. I didn't want to anyways." Sesshomaru's eyes glittered wickedly.

"Didn't want to what, Otouto? Even after last night are you really still shy." A smirk formed across the demon Lord's features.

"No."

"Don't lie, Little One. Your blush tells me otherwise." He slid a hand down the younger's neck, stopping to stroke the mating mark. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Kiss my ass, bastard." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You refer to your rear end often. I have many things I wish to do to your rear, although kissing it is not as near to the top of the list as you seem to think." Inuyasha's blush deepened. Sesshomaru ran his claws over the half-demon's cheeks, his eyes taking in the wider emotion filled ones staring up at him. "Come with me, Otouto. I'm sure Lord Nagamaru will want to meet you." Inuyasha scoffed. "Why would he want to meet me?'

"You are a descendant of Lord Touga, you are a Lord, you are my baby brother, and you are my intended." Sesshomaru pulled away from his brother to look him over. "Turn, let me see you." Inuyasha chewed his lip awkwardly but raised his arms slightly and made a circle. "Your hair. I know you didn't do that yourself."

"Yeah, Casca brought Rin in my room and asked me to watch her while he fixed what Gambel did to breakfast. She complained about my hair enough to annoy me so I let her comb it." Sesshomaru shook his head and ran a hand through his own hair.

"I'm surprised she didn't braid it." Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

"What, bad experiences?" Sesshomaru ignored his brother and left the room, a smirking Inuyasha behind him.

* * *

**A/N**_ anyways, I'll continue talking (typing) now… I learned there was a yaoi dance today. My best friend taught it to me. It looks a lot like the pee-pee dance but whatever. I can do it… Sesshomaru really bothers me…he's TOO pretty. It makes me sad that he's not real… I'm gonna go hug my Sesshomaru and cry now (he's a dog…he's a pure white Siberian husky…I call him fluffy infront of my family and Ru sometimes…they don't know his real name) anyways…I'm bored if you can't tell by my ramblings so goodnight peoples!!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!!_

_**Blu**_


	9. The Lord of the Northern Lands

**A/N**_ I've changed my mind…I don't want a beta…I update faster without beta's and you can live through a few mistakes, right? All of my reviewers can be my beta, if I get something wrong and it annoys you, tell me and I'll fix it…Ok? Ok! Plus, my sister's been editing my stuff so it's really worthless to have someone else do it AND the story comes out faster this way!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha (but I do own Ru and the lords and ladies as well as their children in this fic and I own the dragon triplets!! Yay!!)_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

The Lord of the Northern Lands

The lavender haired snake demon Lord of the North smiled lightly as his son paced the room.

"Calm yourself, my child."

His voice was a low hiss, his cat eyes a gentle silver. Naoki flashed his own sharp silver eyes towards his father before continuing to pace, his own lavender hair a slightly darker shade then his father flicking from side to side near the middle of his thighs.

Nagamaru rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Lord Nagamaru and prince Naoki, we welcome you to the Western Lands with open arms." Nagamaru stood, slightly shocked that he had failed to sense the Western Lord, and bowed low.

"We thank you for you hospitality." His thin pale lips held a gentle smile and his wide eyes glittered mysteriously. Naoki dropped to one knee then stood, not daring to look the demon lord he feared since he was born in the eye.

"This must be the young Lord Inuyasha." Nagamaru moved to put a hand to Inuyasha's cheek then paused. "If you don't mind." Inuyasha nodded his approval lightly. The Lord of the North pressed a sharply clawed, pale hand to Inuyasha's cheek and his smile turned sad.

"You look like your father." The older demon raised his other hand to the other cheek. "He would be so very proud of you. You have done truly great things leading towards peace in all the lands of Nippon. Thank you, young Lord Inuyasha, and I offer my blessings to your mating with the Lord of the West."

This caught Naoki's attention for the boy looked up with widened eyes and stared at the solemn half-demon. Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully. "I acce …" he glanced briefly at his brother, "We accept your blessings, Lord Nagamaru, and I thank you for your kind words."

Nagamaru laughed lightly and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "My words are sincere, I assure you, but your response surprises me. From what I heard through rumors you were a loud, brash young man. You seem the complete opposite to me."

"I assure you, Lord Nagamaru, he usually his loud, brash, and rude." Inuyasha glared at his brother who's golden eyes flashed playfully in return. Nagamaru chuckled again, moving to return to his seat at a motion from Sesshomaru.

"Now," Sesshomaru began as the four of them sat down. "is there any reason in particular you have chosen now to visit my lands, Lord Nagamaru?" Nagamaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"The northern lands are the coldest in Nippon as you know. Annually, the twin mountains of Ezofuji erupt to warm are frigid lands yet, this year, they have failed to do so. Some …" he paused and glanced at his son, "enemies of mine have taken the advantage of our time of weakness. I have come to request your assistance, if it is available." Both snake demon's watched Sesshomaru's cold mask for any sign of empathy. Of course, no emotion was found. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea of the identities of these enemies?" Inuyasha asked, sensing the question floating in his brother's head.

"My son is convinced it is my uncle, Heikichi, from the main land. I have no proof, however, other then my son's word." Nagamaru smiled weakly at his son who only bowed his head.

"Give me a few days to organize my troops and send for the Lord of the East and Lady of the South. If it is truly Heikichi that we are dealing with then we will need as much assistance as we can get."

Nagamaru dropped to his hands and knees before Western Lord. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru held still until the Northern Lord stood and bowed low again. The Western Lord nodded.

"You were an ally of my father therefore you are an ally of mine, Lord Nagamaru." He stood, his head held high like the lord he was. "Please, enjoy your stay." Then he left, sliding a finger delicately across Inuyasha's hand and catching his younger brother's liquid fire gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru seems to be extremely taken with you, Inuyasha." Nagamaru moved towards the younger demon with a smile on his lips. Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"I guess."

Nagamaru glanced at his son who was staring curiously at the half-demon. "My son, Naoki, and you are around the same age. Perhaps the two of you will get along until we take our leave. He gets bored easily." Naoki glared at his father then began pacing the room again. "Usually when we're here we don't have much time to look around. Maybe you could give him a tour."

Inuyasha shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I mean, if he wants to." Nagamaru nodded to the young Lord of the West and left the room.

"So, Lord Inuyasha, correct?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at Naoki. "Just Inuyasha. Drop the title stuff."

Naoki nodded his head with a small grin. "We were not shown to our rooms and, from what I've heard, the east wing was closed off before you came. If you could show me to my room I would greatly appreciate it."

Inuyasha raised a single dark brow but shrugged and made for the east wing, Naoki close behind.

--

Kagome wandered the halls sullenly, her chocolate eyes red from her tears. She sighed and crossed her arms. She was skipping another meal without even realizing it. She shuddered and opened the door closest to her, slipping in quietly. She wound up in a bedroom.

She moved to the large bed in the corner of the room and sat down with a sob. The tears wracked her thin frame.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. She turned and there stood a man dressed only in a thin, black bathrobe. His sharp silver eyes curious but his expression neutral. He ran a claw adorned hand through his dark lavender hair, still wet from his bath.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked with emotion and he raised a single brow.

"Oh? Then what reason do you have to be in a room that is not your own, on a bed that is not your own, and crying?"

She opened her mouth to reply but none came to mind so she crossed her arms. "That is none of your business, I'm sorry for coming in without permission. I was merely exploring the castle. Now if you would excuse me." She stood and left the room. Naoki only shook his head.

--

"Kagome." The young priestess turned around from her seat in the garden to find Miroku and Sango coming towards her.

"You've missed far to many meals, we are worried about your welfare." Sango sat next to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You and Inuyasha need to end this fight between you two."

Kagome pulled away and stood. "You mean Inuyasha should quit being stupid and start telling us what's going on the first time we ask."

Miroku shook his head. "No, Kagome, we are his friends and we should wait until he is ready to tell us what he needs to tell us."

"You expect us to go with what he's saying? He's with another guy and not just any guy, his own brother." She began to yell, stomping her feet and clenching her fists.

"You must understand Kagome, he is a demon." Miroku's voice was soothing and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This is their culture and we should respect…"

"His culture! No, I will not be okay with this! Not now, not ever! How dare you try and give me such a speech you perverted monk! He had his chance to become normal and live a normal life and maybe, if he asks forgiveness, he will be given that chance again."

"To become a normal?" The deep voice echoed angrily around them and they turned to find Sesshomaru staring at Kagome, his golden gaze livid and piercing. Next to him stood Lord Nagamaru, Naoki, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face was lost and his eyes sad. Kagome smiled at him in an attempt to make him smile as well. She stepped towards him and grabbed his hands.

"Inuyasha, please. Let's just go. We still have to stop Naraku and there's the jewel shards to think about." Inuyasha allowed his eyes to drop to their hands.

"And after that? What do you intend him to do after the jewel shards are collected and Naraku is dead, girl?" Sesshomaru's deep, angry voice sent chills down the spines of all present. He roughly took hold of Kagome's arms and pulled her away from his brother before lifting her from the ground by her throat, poison glowing in the claws of his free hand.

"Join you in your world? Become a human for you? He would have to follow you blindly, never to be independent as he was born to be." A strangled sound erupted from her throat, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Sesshomaru stop. Let her go."

Sesshomaru ignored him and squeezed her throat tighter. Her hands came up to grasp his wrist. Sesshomaru growled and raised his poison claws higher, ready to strike, when Inuyasha grabbed his hand, hissing when the poison slid over his skin.

Sesshomaru immediately dropped her and smoothed his fingers over his brother's burned flush. "Inuyasha, you fool."

Kagome choked harshly, gasping for breath. Miroku and Sango did not move to her side, both believing she deserved her punishment. "Don't blame her, Sesshomaru. It's her world that doesn't believe in this. Her world thinks of demons as myths. We don't exist to them."

Sesshomaru growled at the boy in his arms and straightened his posture. "I will allow you to live for now, girl, but one more slip up and even Inuyasha will not be able to protect you." With that he turned, his face a cold mask, and went inside.

Inuyasha kneeled down to were Kagome lay and pulled her to her feet. "You alright?"

She sniffed and nodded, pulling her arm roughly from his grasp. "I'm fine. I want to go home."

Inuyasha nodded with a sigh. "I'll get Kouga to bring you back to Keade's village in the morning." Kagome shook her head and attempted to smile at the downcast half-demon. "Why can't you bring me?"

A troubled expression crossed Inuyasha's face and he turned to go inside. Kagome glared at the back of his head and moved forward to go after him but Naoki grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't follow him if you value your life." She glared at the snake prince but he refused to let go.

"I would go to my room and get some sleep were I you, Priestess." Nagamaru's voice was a tight and almost as chilling as Sesshomaru's, almost. Sango took Kagome from Naoki and pulled her into the castle to lock her in her room until morning.

--

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring blankly at the scroll before him. His demon was infuriated with him for hurting his mate. He tried to force his demon's yelling voice away but it only got louder.

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slid up to land on Gambel and Delio kneeling before him. "What do you need?" His own voice was a rough growl, tight with his own anger. Both of his servants flinched but moved forward to sit properly before his desk.

"Lady Amami has sent a messenger. She will be here in two days." Delio searched his Lord's face as his brother spoke.

"What of Lord Tengu?" Sesshomaru asked as he folded the scroll before him and tore it in half before throwing it to the side in an ever growing pile. Delio flinched at the sound of the scroll hitting the ground but answered.

"We have yet to have a response from Lord Tengu but we are expecting one soon. The messenger has only just left yesterday from the city."

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed. "Is that all?"

Gambel and Delio sat in shock at their Lord's snappy tone. Gambel moved to leave but Delio held his ground. "Actually, my Lord, I would just like to say one more thing."

Sesshomaru raised a brow but nodded his permission. Delio cleared his throat nervously,

"I would just like to say that you did nothing wrong by attacking that bitch. From what I have seen that woman does nothing but attack Lord Inuyasha, both physically with the beads and verbally." Sesshomaru looked away, an obvious dismissal to the dragon brothers. They bowed obediently and left.

A low growl ripped past Sesshomaru's defenses and echoed silently through the room. His demon was pissing him off.

**A/N**_ I have a slight feeling that I'm over doing it with Kagome's bitchiness…that's not a real word…oh, well, it is now!! According to my spell check, it's spelled right regardless. NO Naoki and Kagome are not going to be together but... I'm not gonna tell! Anyways, I'm gonna give you one more chapter tomorrow then I have to leave and my daddy says my lappy can't come with me (pouts) it's sad but 'alas 'tis true!! Lol, sorry…anyways, goodnight!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	10. Inversion

**A/N **_So…I'm back! The trip was freakin' sweet! Wow, I'm still a little tipsy…so if this chapter sucks IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! Ok, it is but…whatever…READ!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Me no own!!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Inversion

Inuyasha walked silently through the eastern wing, his expression was strangely blank. He closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to slid across the wall. His mark stung with the anger of his elder brother's demon, anger that was directed towards both of them but mostly on Inuyasha for protecting the priestess.

Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist and his demon screamed at him to go to his mate.

He fought this urge with every fiber in his being. His feet began to move unconsciously and he allowed himself to relax, forcing Sesshomaru out of his mind. Would he be able to keep his promise to Sesshomaru? Would he be able to mate him and provide children? The thought of giving birth made him clench his teeth and his stomach churn. His mind wondered to the night before and this morning. He could feel the ghost of the Lord's fingers running over his skin and a chill ran down his spine.

To say he had enjoyed that night would be the understatement of the century.

Finally his demon forced him to become aware of his surroundings. He was standing infront of the door to the Lord of the Western Lands private chambers. His body moved of its own accord but this time he was fully aware of it. He only forced himself to stop when he stood directly infront of the door to the Lord's office. He stopped himself just as his fingers were just about to touch the door. A voice that belonged to the eldest of the dragon triplets was sounding from within.

"…just like to say that you did nothing wrong by attacking that bitch." Inuyasha winced at the word but did not move from his frozen pose. "From what I have seen the woman does nothing but attack Lord Inuyasha, both physically with the beads and verbally."

Silence took over and Inuyasha waited for his brothers response but there was none. The sound of feet shuffling towards the door made him straighten his posture and step to the side to allow Gambel and Delio room to step out of the office and slide the door shut before noticing him.

Gambel's eyes widened but Delio only offered a small but supportive smile. Inuyasha nodded with understanding and waited for them to leave before moving to enter the room.

--

Sesshomaru was still at his desk when Inuyasha went into the room. His face was serene but his eyes were hard, not the usual icy cold kind of hard but the kind of hard that showed something was wrong and he was trying as hard as he could to cover it up. Inuyasha could tell immediately that something was wrong without even looking at his mate's eyes. Sesshomaru's aura told him everything he needed to know about his brother's mood.

He approached cautiously and sat infront of Sesshomaru's desk silently. He bowed his head and allowed his forearms to lie flat on the floor, catching the demon Lord's attention.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his bowing brother, even after he stood the younger would not move from his bowing position. He was submitting because he knew he was in the wrong. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks across the face. He moved around his desk to kneel beside his bowing brother and only then did Inuyasha push himself up, although his head was still bowed and his palms were pressed flat against the wooden floor.

"Inuyasha, look at me."

The demon Lord attempted, and failed quite miserably, to make his voice soothing. Instead his voice sounded rough and angry. Regardless, Inuyasha obeyed and allowed his large eyes to finally drift up to his brother's tightly controlled eyes.

"It is not you that I am angry with." The same hand that had poisoned Inuyasha lifted and brushed across Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this Sesshomaru-nii-san."

The words made Sesshomaru's demon rear up with anger. A growl that started from deep within Sesshomaru's core exploded into the room and his eyes went a bloody red. "You do not know if you can do this." The deep growling voice was what Inuyasha expected but the sound of it still made him flinch.

"Calm down, Aniki, please." This made the growling worse. Inuyasha leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck, his nose brushing the mating mark. "Please, Ani…Ru." The nickname made the growling soften but it was still there. Inuyasha's arms came up to wrap around the angry Lord's neck.

"There is no need for this, Ru, just listen to me for a second. It's just that all of this…is happening too fast. I just need time to get used to this… and the thought of…kids…"

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Inuyasha, slowly sliding under his arms and across his back. "Inuyasha…"

"No, let me finish. I just need time to adjust before we finalize this." he pulled back to look into his brother's now normal eyes, calm and serene. "But we will finalize this, that I swear." and with that he leaned up and pressed his lips to the demon Lord's. Sesshomaru allowed the apology he would never utter slip into the kiss and Inuyasha understood immediately and tightened his grip.

The younger brother was the first to pull away from that somewhat gentle kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes had yet to lose their usual cold, emotionless tone. Inuyasha's hand came up to trace a claw under the Taiyoukai's left eye.

"I…" he tailed off and dropped his eyes from the cold gaze directed down on him as the arms wrapped around his waist dropped away. "Just don't kill her, Ru, please don't."

Sesshomaru turned from his baby brother without a response and sat at his desk. Inuyasha growled at the lack of response and followed his brother, settling down behind him and wrapping his arms around the Lord's neck. "Please, Sesshomaru, I need you to promise me you won't touch her."

Sesshomaru only moved to an empty scroll and allowed his graceful handwriting to dance across the page. Inuyasha growled again and tightened his hold.

"Sesshomaru."

There was still no response. Finally the annoyed half demon stopped trying the nice approach for he leaned up to one of his brother's pointed ears and bit down, hard. His fangs tore two holes in the lobe of the left ear and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Sesshomaru's entire form went rigid. Inuyasha pulled away from his brother and grabbed his chin, forcing the Lord to look down at him. "Answer me, Sesshomaru." Defiance seemed to radiate from the half demon and Sesshomaru's blood began to boil.

"Idiotic little brother…" he spat the words out with the intention of them acting as blades that dove into the skin. Inuyasha winced at the sound of them. "I will make no such promise in regards to that bitch."

The word seemed wrong coming from his pristine elder brother's lips.

"She deserves a slow and painful death for the crime she has committed against our family. To put you on a leash, to think she can tame your fire, and to try and turn you human is an insult to the White InuYoukai clan. You will not be abused by that whore as long as you are my kin, my baby brother, and my mate."

He pulled his chin from the hanyou's grasp and held his body straight, blood running from his ear down his neck to disappear beneath his haori. Inuyasha glared at his elder brother who managed to expertly keep his cold, regal posture during his angry speech, even his eyes remained aloof.

"I don't care about any of that bullshit just don't kill her. She will return to her time and the link between her time and ours will be destroyed soon."

"Before she goes anywhere she will remove that rosary from your neck." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the statement and a humorless laugh escaped him.

"She would never agree to that."

Sesshomaru's cold eyes narrowed slightly and he stood. "She does not have to agree with anything as long as she does it and keeps her mouth shut in the process."

Inuyasha remained where he sat, glaring up at his brother. Silence was one thing he could never manage to get from Kagome and now his brother was going to force it from her? Not likely. That woman would talk until her head was gone and then, like a chicken, she would run around in circles until all the blood was gone. Even then her voice would hunt him.

Sesshomaru left the room and Inuyasha only sat and watched. If, by some miracle, the demon lord managed to get Kagome to bend to his will, he would be sitting right there waiting for her to come into the room and remove the beads. If not, the girl was dead. He sat stock still waiting for the thought of her death to pierce him but nothing happened.

'Did I really get to the point where I protect her out of impulse? Does she really mean that little to me?'

"Inuyasha!" The name pierced the air and his ears swiveled to the source. Muscles moved out of reflex and he was in the hall sniffing the girl out before he fully realized he had moved. 'Reflex, this is all reflex.' his mind murmured but his body kept moving. Down the hall he flew, jumping stairs with relative ease.

Then he was in the eastern wing standing before the room Kagome was currently occupying. He forced himself to stop. The air was calm and clean. No poison, no blood, just a hint of adrenaline.

He demon growled at his body for even leading him this far, for not trusting Sesshomaru who was, after all, his mate. His hand reached for the screen and the air went tense making him freeze.

'No!' His demon roared with fury. 'Sesshomaru is our mate, our alpha. We are the beta, we should not interfere with our alpha's decision.' The words roared through his mind but the thought of Kagome laying cold and dead on the floor kept him from moving from his frozen position. 'She's not dead, you fool. We can smell and sense them both in there right now, alive and well.'

'Why is it so quiet? Why aren't they saying anything' Inuyasha countered and his demon went silent. Maybe this was a test. Maybe Sesshomaru was trying to see what his reaction would be to this. Was he failing completely?

'Why the hell do I care?' He growled at himself in frustration.

'Mate.' Was his demon's simple reply.

He forced his arm down and turned then kept walking until he wound up in his own chambers laying on his own bed. He would let Sesshomaru do as he wished and somewhere in the back of his mind, he regretted the decision.

* * *

**A/N**_ Alright, so it's a little short…and Sesshomaru was a lil' pissy…oh well! T\The next chapter will be a lil' longer…I hope. Oh, well. I'm hungry and it's like 10:30 so I'm gonna go chow down now. Toodles! Chow! Sayonara! Whatever!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu!**_


	11. Doubts and Fear

_**A/N **__Hi again! Sorry, I've been REALLY busy with work and my stupid classes that the stupid teacher is making us write too many stupid essays and I have to read Animal Farm AGAIN to write another stupid essay on it…grrr…it's stupid…Sorry, I'll stop venting on you now… Let the chappy begin!!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Is this REALLY necessary?? -sigh- I do not own Inuyasha…sadly…-goes in a corner and cries-_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Doubts and Fear

He woke up slowly and didn't bother to push himself up from his stomach, his face buried in the pillows. His brother sat on the bed next to him, the scent had hit him gently. His brother's presence was calming and his demon was relaxed.

"You did not go in."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed at the confusion in his brothers voice. He rolled to his side and had to bite his lip to stop a gasp from escaping him.

His brother sat at the edge of his bed, his head bowed and his hair falling over his left shoulder, leaving his face in full view. The evening light glittered softly over moonlight skin and golden eyes were hard and shining with slight confusion.

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to reach up and touch his beautiful brother.

No, beautiful was not enough. His brother had surpassed beautiful long ago. He was perfect, a divine being that did not belong with a world that could be described as merely "beautiful."

"You stood outside the door. You smelled her fear. You did not go in and stop me."

That voice sent chills down his spine. He could wake up to this god for the rest of his life and still never be used to it.

"Why?" Finally, Sesshomaru moved, looking up with a serene expression.

"Me being in the room wouldn't have stopped you if you had decided to kill her." He whispered the words that needed to be said and only said what was required to answer the question. Sesshomaru didn't move, his eyes bore down on his little brother.

"Regardless, it is your nature to try even if you know you will lose." Another sparkle of confusion disturbed his mask but it set back in place as if nothing had touched it.

"I…" Inuyasha honestly didn't know why he had not done what he would usually do. He pushed the issue from his mind and sat up.

One of his hands grabbed one of Sesshomaru's and entangled their fingers then, with the other hand, he reached up and slid his fingers through his brother's silken hair.

Sesshomaru still didn't move. He only watched as his baby brother crept slowly forward, still holding his hand, and kissed him.

The contact was brief and easy and Inuyasha pulled back first to bury his face in his brother's neck causing the Lord to stiffen.

"I trust you."

Lips met in a fiery dance and the younger was pushed down to the bed with the elder straddling him. Sesshomaru's teeth traveled from Inuyasha's chin to the hem of his haori before he leaned back and stripped the younger of the offending clothes. Claws grazed skin, not drawing blood but raising skin into angry red lines.

Then all walls were gone as well as clothes and the ancient rhythm that had been found the night before was resumed.

Inuyasha's back arched when they came together and his breath was ragged. They lay silently in the afterglow, Inuyasha dragging his fingers through the elder's silken hair until both gave into the call of sleep.

--

Inuyasha sighed contently, his demon purred with delight and the half-demon knew why. Sitting next to him was a naked demon lord covered only in the blankets that fell around his waist, his clawed fingers were unconsciously stroking the half-demon's hair sending a warm tickling sensation through his nerves.

He moved closer to his thoughtful brother, resting his head on the elder's covered knee. The demon Lord adjusted slightly then continued stroking the younger's hair.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to savor the feeling of being wanted while he could. His eyes flashed open, while he could? Then his true thoughts on the matter hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I didn't even think about what would happen once Sesshomaru had what he needed. Once Sesshomaru had an heir…'

His thoughts trailed off and he shook his head, unknowingly drawing the full attention of the Taiyoukai down to him.

'No, don't be stupid. Sesshomaru won't do that… he would never...' Painful memories flooded his mind and he winced. 'No, no, no! How could I be so fucking retarded?'

He sat up slowly, not wanting to make his brother suspicious, and grabbed his clothes. He slipped them on and moved to leave the room without sparing his brother a glance.

Sesshomaru watched him with mild curiosity but kept silent, only moving after his brother had left the room.

--

Inuyasha sped down the steps and ran straight into Gambel who grabbed his shoulders with a smirk.

"Where you runnin' off to my…" He paused, his eyes widening, when he caught the deer in the headlights expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Whoa, whoa there. What the hell happened to you?"

Inuyasha pushed away and moved around the dragon. "Nothing, Gambel." A hand forced him to stop but he ripped his arm away a growl tearing from the half-demon.

"Get the fuck off of me and leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha's voice was low, dangerous. Gambel stepped back and bowed.

"For…forgive me, my lord."

Inuyasha stormed away leaving the stunned red head behind.

--

Gambel ran to the chambers he shared with his brothers and collapsed in front of his eldest brother. Delio only stared quizzically at him then resumed what he was doing, combing his raven locks.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha."

Delio chuckled. "I think his mom dropped him when he was younger. I asked him but he thumped me so I may be right."

Gambel shook his head and stood. "No, I mean it, Lio. Something's really wrong with the kid. Something happened."

Delio set his comb down and frowned lightly as Gambel explained what had happened. "Do you have any clues?" Gambel shook his head. "Well then, Gam, it looks to me like we need to figure out what's wrong. Tell Cas and have him talk to Lord Sesshomaru."

--

Casca rolled his eyes with a huff. When it came to his stupid brothers he always wound up being the one to question the Lord, a job that would set anyone on edge. He sighed and chewed his tongue.

Lord Sesshomaru was in his office meaning only half of his attention would be on Casca.

'Unless I can word it right.'

He lifted a hand and knocked stiffly on the door.

"Enter." A deep voice answered immediately. Casca shuddered then entered the room. He moved to the pillows and sat down, after giving a low bow, and waited for his Lord to speak first.

Finally his patience broke. "There is something I need desperately to ask of you, my Lord."

Sesshomaru looked up slowly, regarding his servant with a calm expression, then gave a curt nod of permission.

Casca sighed in relief. "It is about the young Lord Inuyasha." Sesshomaru raised a single brow and allowed the brush in his hand to relax against the desk.

"I was wondering, well my brothers and I were wondering…" He paused and looked up to find that cold golden gaze intensify. "Well… have you noticed him acting…strange lately?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shut in thought then flashed open. "I have not spoken to him today." Casca's eyes widened and he shook his head, his blond hair flicking over his shoulder.

"All day?'

Sesshomaru nodded, his face the same aloof mask.

"Have you seen him at all?"

"This morning."

Casca sighed in disbelief. "He didn't come down for breakfast or lunch. The guards can't find him. He nearly knocked Gambel out for teasing him."

An elegant black brow rose with Sesshomaru's curiosity but Casca kept talking. "I wonder what happened to cause him to become upset. Did anything happen between you and him this morning?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, ignoring the lack of respect in the question. "What about last night?" Sesshomaru started to shake his head again then paused.

"Last night…"

Casca's eyes widened as his lord stood and looked to the side wall. "Yes?"

"He was not upset… he said…" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Last night was not an issue. Something happened this morning or something came up that had been buried away in his mind for a long time." Sesshomaru stopped and closed his eyes, a clawed hand raising to glide through his snowy white hair. "He is still within the castle. Find him and bring…"

The demon lord's eyes flashed open. "No… I will find him. Tell your brothers and whomever else is searching to cease. I will handle this."

--

Inuyasha was in the most deserted and overgrown part of the gardens in a tree that was at least a eight hundred years old standing at least three stories tall. He was sitting in the highest branch that was actually thick enough to provide some support.

He lounged back comfortably, one leg bent and the other dangling over the edge of the branch. His arms were crossed and his face was blank.

He sighed and shifted, his spine popping from the movement for he had sat in that same position since right after his run in with Gambel. He snarled at himself and shook his head. Gambel did not deserve to be the one his anger was taken out on. This was his own fault, his own problem. No one deserved to be beaten down but him.

'Why the hell did I allow myself to fall for this? Sesshomaru would never stay like this. Mates or not, Sesshomaru only needs me for pups and mating season. When he gets his pup out of this he'll drop me like a rock off of a cliff.'

He sighed and allowed his entire body to relax resulting in his arms falling limply and his head lolling back. His back groaned in protest of the position but he ignored it.

'I could leave now.' He waited for his demon to growl out angrily but found it strangely supportive of the idea. Without Sesshomaru's aura his demon was on edge about being near his brother.

Images of his past flew through his head. The pain his brother had caused him, both physical and mental, flooded him. A shudder ran through the half-demon who closed his eyes tightly trying to force the memories away.

"Shit. My head." He groaned and a wave of nausea hit him. He sat up and jumped to the ground only to fall to his knees and throw up.

Hands landed on him, one lifting his hair back and the other rubbing circles on his back. When it finally stopped the hands pulled him back into a warm chest and lips danced across his skin, from his shoulder to his chin and back again in a slow pattern.

Inuyasha relaxed, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass and taking comfort in the warmth and attention. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared up at the rapidly darkening sky with a sigh.

"Sesshomaru" His voice cracked and the taste of last nights dinner made him wince. The arms around him tightened for a moment and the lips on his skin stopped to rest in the spot where his ear would have been were they not on the top of his head.

"Hmm?" Was the demon lord's response. He pulled back and turned his younger brother to face him when the half demon did not speak again. Large golden eyes stared up at him, still watery from his recent upheaval.

"Tonight…"

"I am well aware of what tonight is. You will be unharmed."

Inuyasha pulled away slowly, nearly sighing in relief when his brother did not pull him back. He stood slowly and turned to his brother who was leaning back on the tree. Even with the doubts in his mind he still had to admit his brother was perfect.

Beautiful yet haunting icy gold eyes that reflected the world. Unblemished snowy pale skin that seemed to go on forever. Long white hair that seemed to be spun of pure silk spread out about him like the wings of an angel. An angelic creature not fit for the world, or rather, the world was not fit for him.

Those eyes looked up at him and softened slightly with concern. "You need to eat and get some rest." He stood up in a single graceful movement and took a set forward. "Maybe a bath?" His head cocked to the side in an almost childlike gesture that made the corners of Inuyasha's mouth tilt slightly.

Inuyasha allowed himself to nod in agreement then groaned in pain. Nausea hit him again and Sesshomaru was at his side in a heartbeat. "Before we do anything, I am going to take you to Casca."

--

The blond dragon demon tried to hide his grin as he ruffled Inuyasha's hair. "Well, I have good news and bad news." Inuyasha glared at Casca who snorted but managed to keep his laughter in. "The bad news is, you're going to be sick for a little over eight and a half months."

Inuyasha groaned and collapsed against the pillows of Sesshomaru's bed.

"And the good news?" He mumbled, part of him really not wanting to know.

"You're pregnant."

Inuyasha shot back up. "I'm what!" He yelled and Casca couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing. Inuyasha growled and jumped to his feet.

"It ain't fucking funny ya prick and I ain't laughing."

Casca snorted again as his laughter fell to quiet chuckling. "I'm not joking, my lord. You are pregnant. Now, please stop yelling or you'll have Lord Sesshomaru and my brothers up here and I know for a fact that you don't want any of them to know. Especially my brothers."

"No shit." Inuyasha mumbled in disgust at the thought. "Eight and a half months."

"I suppose you may as well tell them, you can't hide it forever. Well, you can hide it from my brother's for about two and half months but Sesshomaru will notice the difference in a few days if not sooner, he is your mate after all."

A solemn expression took over Inuyasha's features and he leaned back on the pillows, one hand resting absentmindedly on his stomach.

"My lord?" Casca's eyebrows furrowed when he saw a tear fall from his lords' eye. "Lord Inuyasha, please. It's not as bad as it seems. My brother's and I are all practiced in this and we will…"

"It's not that, Casca." Inuyasha raised a hand and whipped the tear away before closing his eyes with a tired sigh. "It's just…"

"Just?"

Inuyasha shook his head and offered a sad smile to the blond dragon. "Don't worry about it, Casca. Just.. I just want to be alone.. If you don't mind."

Casca nodded his head and stood. "You will be fine, my lord. Lord Sesshomaru will not allow anything to happen to you."

--

Inuyasha rolled over and sighed, his human senses still pissed him off. His eyes landed on the tray Gambel forced on him, still loaded with food. He bit his lip and the smell of food his human could pick up and his stomach made a protesting noise.

"If you do not intend on eating, may I move the tray?"

The voice made Inuyasha jump, slightly, but he gave a gentle nod in response. A hand came into his limited view and grabbed the tray, lifting it and pulling it behind the half-demon and out of sight.

A hand touched his shoulder and he stiffened. Lips brushed the lobe of his ear and he pulled further into himself.

He pulled away from the elder and sat up, allowing his eyes to roam the room before they landed on his brother. The cold demon seemed to be carved of stone. He stood completely still, even his eyes did not waver as they focused on Inuyasha.

Finally, the statue moved. He crawled over Inuyasha and into the bed, adjusting pillows and blankets in his wake, and lay down quietly.

Inuyasha remained sitting up, watching as his brother settled down.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hmm…?" The elder hummed silently in response, laying still with his eyes closed as if feigning sleep. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak again but the words were gone.

He sighed and lay down, rolling his back to his brother and curling in around himself.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N **_So there you have it, Inuyasha's eggo is preggo. Lol, only people who have seen Juno will understand that. Alright, I'm supposed to be studying right now so I'm gonna go. I'll try to update ASAP. I PROMISE!! Oh, and if anyone can tell me a good name for the baby and what it means I would really appreciate it! I have a name in mind but if you have something better tell me. I wonder if I can tell you the sex of the baby without really telling you...oh well...0-...yea..._

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	12. War Meetings and Difficulties

_**A/N**__ Sooo…I'm bushed…who knew having a job and working in college classes could make you this tired…too bad I'm an insomniac. Oh well! I would like to say thank you to anyone and everyone who thought up a name for the pup! It's still not decided yet but when I see (or think of) the name I want I'll know! Keep throwing names in there! On with the story… oh and Inuyasha is going to be MAJORLY ooc for a little while and a little bit angsty…emoish…you know…he's majorly depressed and he's having mood swings and he's confused and thinking too much and…yea…I think you get it and if you don't I'm probably just confusing you more with all my italicized typing aren't I? Sorry if I am…On with the story…for real this time!_

* * *

_Disclaimer:…I don't own Inuyasha…but if I did…(laughs manically)_

* * *

Chapter 12:

War Meetings and Difficulties

Sesshomaru's hand came up at an angle, his golden eyes were hard with anger yet the rest of his face was completely neutral. The fresh blood on his claws made the rest of the men in the room shift uneasily as they watched their former comrade fall to the ground.

"Would anyone else care to add their input on the matter?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm, sending chills down the backs of the black dogs in the room.

His eyes wondered the court with no emotion, waiting for someone to stand to their death. The black dogs had done just as he predicted and here they were in court pestering him about his mating situation, anything to get a hand (paw) in for power.

The court was in a circular room that had four large foot high platforms covered in pillows around the room, one for each of the reigning Lord's and Lady. The Northern, Southern, and Eastern chairs were occupied by the royalty and behind them, in stands that held about six hundred people all together, were their followers. The graceful and wise demons of the south sat behind their Lady and her daughters that sat slightly behind her to her sides, the sharp eyed and sensible demons of the east sat behind their Lord, the sly and quick-minded demons of the north sat behind Lord Nagamaru and Naoki who sat beside/behind him, and the powerful and noble demons of the west sat behind an empty platform.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle, past the point of being annoyed with the idiotic questions that were being thrown at him by the black dogs that sat in his area of the court. He'd already killed two of them for overstepping their bounds, the second receiving a more bloody death then the first.

A woman with black eyes, even the parts that were supposed to be white were black, and even darker hair stood. Her face was a smooth light peach tone and her ears rested on the top of her head, two rabbit ears that were shorter then average rabbit ears and more curved. Her black out eyes caught Sesshomaru's attention and she offered a small smile before speaking.

"We did not come to this meeting to discuss Lord Sesshomaru's mating, we came to discuss the attacks on the northern lands. I suggest we stick to this subject and not go off again for fear of more bloodshed." Her musical and gentle voice managed to echo powerfully around the room. The black dogs growled and grumbled at the Lady of the South's words but did not argue. The grey dogs sat in their ever neutral silence.

Lord Nagamaru stood and nodded his head at the Lady of the South who sat down. "Thank you, Lady Amami. I suppose we are getting to the main topic of this evening?"

Grunts of approval sounded around the room and all eyes turned to Sesshomaru for the final permission. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before resuming his seat, his hands resting in his lap and his swords to his right side.

"Now then…" Lord Nagamaru went on into detailed reports about the recent attacks on his land and, afterwards, explained who Naoki believed was the culprit. People began to mumble, side conversations sounded throughout the room. Some did not believe Lord Heikichi capable of such an attack others believed him not only capable, they blamed the attack on him without any type of proof.

Lady Amami stood again and the room went respectfully quiet. "If it is Lord Heikichi we are dealing with, we must move swiftly and take down any type of rebellion before it spreads." She moved forward as she spoke, her blackout eyes taking in those that surrounded her before they landed on Sesshomaru again.

"We can not simply attack and hope for the best." The Lord of the East finally spoke up. Lord Tengu was a tall demon, his body built of sinewy muscle that hid the true power of the east. His golden-brown hair was messy but short, ending about an inch above his shoulders, and his green-brown eyes were strictly on Lady Amami. "Before we can attack we must send in scouts. Quick runners, at the least. We must obtain as much information about the enemy as we can." His sharp eyes turned to Lord Nagamaru. "We must be absolutely certain that it is your uncle that is our enemy before we spend all of our troops into one concentrated area."

Lady Amami's eyes narrowed on the Golden Eagle Lord of the East. "You presume to think me a fool? You make it sound as if I suggested that we do such a risqué maneuver."

Lady Amami and Lord Tengu stared at each other, the emotion in their eyes one of loathing. Lord Nagamaru moved forward. "Please, now is not a time for such hostility between us. We must decide on how to eliminate this problem before it spreads beyond my lands."

Lord Tengu sighed and closed his eyes. "You are right, my old friend, forgive me Lady Amami."

Lady Amami nodded. "Yours is a good idea. Your troops would be perfect for the job, Lord Tengu. Flight is a handy quality that you have in your hands, we may as well exploit it." Lord Tengu and Lord Nagamaru nodded their agreement.

They called a scribe to them and began building plans that would undoubtedly relieve them of this thorn in their side, as they believed. Until, at once, they all went silent and turned to the unmoved Lord of the West.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tengu called. "Have you no say on the matter."

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he stood, moving to their group slowly. He cast a glance over the scribes plans then turned his eyes to Lord Tengu.

"You are planning this without taking into consideration that it in fact could be Heikichi. Your petty plans will never work against a mind such as his. You need more depth in your plan to overthrow one such as he."

"You are considerably younger then us, Lord Sesshomaru, less exposed to the world then we are. How is it that you are able to do things that we are not?" Lady Amami's words made the corner of Sesshomaru's lips quirk.

"I have experienced many things you have not, my Lady. Heikichi is one of those experiences."

--

Sesshomaru moved down the hall at a quick pace. The meeting had annoyed him. No, not the meeting, Lord Amami and Lord Tengu's constant arguments then apologies then sucking up that would again lead to arguments. He didn't mind either of them, just when they weren't around each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru paused and turned around, behind him was…speak of the devil. Lord Tengu's green-brown eyes glimmered as he nodded his head and Lady Amami offered a charming smile.

"Perhaps, you would like to introduce us to this little brother of yours we've heard so much about." Lady Amami came towards Sesshomaru whose cold gaze made her freeze for a moment.

"Forgive me, my little brother is unwell and resting at the moment. He will be down for dinner, I will introduce him there."

Lord Tengu raised a brow but nodded. "Very well, we shall see you at dinner, my Lord."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and moved away from them, again. This time he only stopped when he stood directly before the door to his bedroom. He paused and slowed his movements, stepping into his room and sliding the shoji shut behind him.

Inuyasha was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed, his lips parted for breath and his eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"Inuyasha." The sound of his name made him sit up, startled. His eyes searched the room wildly until they landed on Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai moved towards his younger brother, noting the stiffening of the younger demon's form. Inuyasha lay back down, his eyes moving back to the wall.

The elder demon moved towards the bed and ran a claw over one of his brother's dog ears, stroking the silky fur that covered it. A hand flew out from under the blankets and swatted the demon Lord's hand away before the boy beneath the blankets turned over to face the opposite direction.

"Little Brother." The calm tone made Inuyasha squeeze his eyes shut and a shudder run down his spine, but still he did not speak. Sesshomaru stood and moved to strip himself of the silks he wore to the meeting and replace them with something for dinner. Inuyasha rolled over and sat up, his hair falling over his shoulder and his haori slipping down his arms.

His eyes wondered over Sesshomaru's now bare back, lingering on the stripes at the demon Lord's hips that disappeared beneath his white hakama. Sesshomaru ignored him, moving to the mirror and pulling a comb though his hair.

The half-demon stood, resting a hand on his stomach and biting his lip. He moved towards his brother, his feet padding softly against the floor and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are expected at dinner, the Lord of the East and the Lady of the South wish to meet you. I expect you to dress appropri…" The feeling of the half-demon's warm forehead resting on the Lord's bare back made the words freeze on his tongue.

"I'm sorry…"

The whispered words made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow on his reflection, watching as arms wrapped around his waist. "You are…sorry…" The emotionless edge in his voice made the arms about his waist squeeze slightly.

The head resting against his back shook as the younger demon shuddered, this time the scent of salty tears filling the room. "I can't…"

Sesshomaru turned around and gripped the half-breeds chin between his finger and his thumb. "What is it, Otouto, that you seem to be incapable of doing…or saying for that matter."

Wide golden eyes, full of so many conflicting emotions and flooded with unshed tears, stared up at him. "I…can't do this. I can't have…"

Sesshomaru's frozen eyes glittered like ice under the sun and moved closer to the smaller demon, wrapping an arm around his waist and tilting the younger's face up higher. "What can you not have, Inuyasha?" Those eyes intensified as they focused coolly on the younger demon's.

"I…I'm." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, tired of trying to say it.

If he couldn't say it then he'd just have to show him.

He pulled away from the Lord of the West, grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach. He looked up at his brother, desperately trying to get the demon Lord to understand what he refused to say.

The Lord caught on immediately, his eyes widening and his lips falling apart. "You are…certain?" Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes when the demon Lord brought up his other hand to place it on the flat plain of his brothers abs. "And you do not believe that you can…"

Inuyasha pulled away and gave a short nod. Sesshomaru's features tightened slightly before his mask slipped into place. "Do you intend to get rid of the child?"

The look of shock on Inuyasha's face hit Sesshomaru but the elder demon did not suffer from the blow. "I couldn't…you wouldn't let me…would you?"

Sesshomaru turned back to the mirror and ran the comb through his hair again. "If you do not wish to bear a child then that is your wish and I will respect that. It is not as if I have the power to stop you from destroying it, if that is the course of action you wish to take." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his waist and bit his lip.

"I…" He shook his head and glared at his brother, baring his fangs. "I won't destroy it." Cold eyes flicked to his brother's reflection then back on his own hair that he was combing rhythmically. "You will not destroy it? Hn, then do you plan to give it away then?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed further. "I won't have it, period."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and set down the comb, turning to his brother and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "If you are pregnant yet do not wish to have a baby the only way to not have it is to destroy it. Make up your mind, Little One, do you wish to destroy it or do you wish to have it?"

Frozen eyes flickered open and took in tear filled gold, watching as a single tear fell. An elegant silver brow rose and the Lord's hand went to his younger brother's cheek and wiped a clawed thumb under his eye. He pulled back his hand and focused on the tear drop resting on his thumb.

Inuyasha snarled at his brother and backed away from him, watching as his tongue flashed out from between his fangs and lapped up the tear. "Then…then I'll have it. I'll give birth to it then leave you alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You intend to leave me with the child?"

The younger gave a sound that was half snort half snarl. "No, I'm gonna stay here so the dragon triplets can help me get through the eight and a half months and the birthing of the thing but I'm gonna take it with me when I go."

Sesshomaru's lips pulled into a frown and his cold eyes grew impossibly colder. "That I will not allow. The child will stay here."

"Oh, right I forgot. That's the only reason why I'm here isn't it? Pop out an heir for you huh? Well you can forget that bullshit. I'm not leaving no kid of mine here to be raised by a cold ass bastard like you!"

A growl tore through the room and the demon Lord's eyes flashed dangerously. "You dare question MY parenting skills yet you are the one who intends to take a newborn child into the forest and raise it in the wild when here I can provide it with the proper training and a proper life?"

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and ground his teeth together. "I WON'T have it raised without me."

Sesshomaru laughed, a deep rolling sound that spilled from deep within him, a sound that sent a cold chill down Inuyasha's spine. "Then the solution is simple, Little One, stay here." The cold smile on his face forced Inuyasha to look away, chewing his lower lip nervously before responding with a shaky voice.

"No."

"Then the child will be raised without you." Was his casual response as he went and grabbed fresh silks to robe himself with. The finality in his voice caught Inuyasha off guard and his voice came out weaker.

"The child won't be raised without me." Even he didn't believe his words and, as shown by the blank look in Sesshomaru's eyes accompanied by that cold smirk, neither did his elder brother. The demon Lord moved forward, reaching out to grab his brothers chin.

"Then you will stay here, with me." Fresh tears spilled over sun kissed cheeks and Sesshomaru's cold smile melted away. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him to his chest as the half-demon's entire form shuddered.

"Why are you doing this…you could force me to leave the kid here…you could just make me go…why?"

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly and pressed his lips gently to his brother's crown. "You are my family, my kin, my younger brother, my mate, and my…"

His pause made Inuyasha pull back and look up at his brother curiously. "your…?"

"You will stay here where I can watch over you and the pup."

Inuyasha looked away, furiously wiping away his tears. Sesshomaru raised a heavily clawed hand and stroked through the half-demon's hair, offering a small tilt of the lips when his hand was swatted away. "I will take care of you, Little One. As your alpha and seme, I swear to that."

"You swear to…" Inuyasha trailed off and crossed his arms over his waist again.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha's forehead and the younger closed his eyes while his demon practically purred at the attention. "I swear on the grave of our father and on my honor. You are mine, baby brother."

* * *

**A/N**_ AWWW!! Sesshomaru claimed him! Yay! Gues what he was about to say when he did that whole speech "_"You are my family, my kin, my younger brother, my mate, and my…" _Guess! Guess! Bet you can't! Ok…maybe you can but it's a start and Sesshomaru was ooc with Inuyasha but he won't be when others are around. He's "comforting" his mate…ugh…My head hurts…I'm gonna go to bed…I LOVE ELLIPSES!……………!! Yay!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**Blu**_


	13. A Series of Events

_**A/N** Wow…I haven't updated in a while…so…sorry? My schedule has been extremely hectic but all that's finally over now! That coupled with the fact that I almost DIED…but that doesn't need to be talked about…does it? Ugh…not right now… anyways sorry for not updating sooner, like I said I've been busy. I tried to make this chapter a wee bit longer as an apology but it's not that much longer so…whatever. On with the story!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or the shows characters but I own the dragon triplets!!_

* * *

Chapter 13:

A Series of Events

My eyes narrowed on the man before who let out a chuckle, his face invisible behind his mask.

"And what will you gain from our…agreement?" Another chuckle erupted from the mask and I felt my eyes darken. "What do you find so entertaining." My voice came out in a hiss and the man covered in a baboon pelt held up a hand and stood to his full height.

"I would get more out of this arrangement then you would, I believe."

"Oh?" I raised a curious brow and crossed my arms. The man laughed again a soft, harsh sound

"Yes, you see we have a common enemy." I didn't respond so he elaborated. "The little half-breed dog demon, Inuyasha." He said the name with malice, like it was something disgusting, yet the way he said it held some yearning. "And his elder brother…oh what was his name again… Lord…Sesshomaru?"

The way he said it he was expecting a reaction but I gave him none. "The last remaining white dogs of the west. You are correct in part of my enemy, perhaps the strongest portion. Again, I ask, what will you gain from this? The destruction of a common enemy or…something else." My eyes were practically glittering with malice, I could tell from the way my second in command moved away from me.

"Let us not dance around this any longer. I wish to have Inuyasha on his knees before me." He moved his head slightly so I could see his lips and offered a thin smile. "Bound, broken, bleeding, and begging for mercy… and I'm sure you wish your betrothed the same way?"

I offered a hiss and he chuckled again. "Forgive me, how could I forget. You lost him didn't you? You lost your beloved puppy because of…"

"Enough." I hissed out the word out and he had the decency not to laugh this time. "What could you provide me with that I do not already have?"

His hand moved up to the baboon mask and he pulled it off to reveal an extremely feminine looking man with wavy black hair and eyes of pure crimson. He smiled cockily and allowed his eyes to roam over myself. My eyes narrowed.

"It is true, you have great power, a force that matches that of all four rulers of Nippon, and a certain…quality of beauty." He looked down and reached into his robes pulling out a small round beehive and held it out to me.

"Take this, it will assist you against certain attacks that will impede your progress against Inuyasha's…motley crew, as you so lightly put it." I eyed the orb and allowed my eyes to slide back up to his. My second moved forward, his head bowed and took the beehive from the dark-haired demon before moving back to where he stood.

"This…Inuyasha…you seem to be quite frustrated with him but, in the same breath, quite infatuated with him as well."

He gave that chuckle again and his red eyes glittered. He offered a bow of his head with his thin lipped smile. "You know what it is I want, do you intend on giving me what I want in return for my assistance?"

I closed my eyes. "You ask for a larger price then you believe."

"I assure, Lord Heikichi, nothing you could possibly do to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru himself including death would anger the great Taiyoukai more then giving his newly found mate to me."

I found myself narrowing my eyes. "Is that so…this boy…Inuyasha means that much to him?"

He smiled, obviously thinking he won. "If anything my price will do nothing but assist you." I smiled and dropped my arms from where they were crossed before me.

"I find myself in habit of knowing with whom I work."

Another chuckle touched the air. "Naraku."

--

Kurando put his finger to his lips, a broad smile on his face. The little girl beside him put her hands to her mouth, stifling her giggles. The elder human peaked his head around the corner and shot back, holding up three fingers in a countdown. Three, two, one…

"AAAHHHHH!!"

A green toad collapsed in the hall, twitching sporadically. The little girl fell as well, laughing out loud. Kurando smiled, when the dragon twins had assigned him to watch over Rin he thought it would be hard. This little girl was a angel.

"Come on, Rin." Kurando stepped outside the arch that led to the courtyard and looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand. "It's about time for your lessons."

Rin offered a small pout but reached out her hand for Kurando just as the toad regained his senses and jumped to his feet.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would be disapproving of your actions…"

"What would I disapprove of, Jaken?"

Jaken jumped around and fell to a bow. "Milord I…" He looked up and glared at the man standing before him, jumping to his feet and pointing a little green finger accusingly.

"You! Gambel! You are supposed to be preparing! You have no business here, imposing as Lord Sesshomaru of all things." The toads squawking made the red-head roll his eyes.

"Yea, yea, I won't do it again. " He moved out the arch to the courtyard and offered a grin to Kurando who had just started to come back from where he left Rin in the middle of the courtyard with a teacher.

"Enjoying your new life?" Kurando bit his lip and looked away. Gambel just grinned wider. "I remember when you first came here, you were just a tiny little thing."

"I was ten."

"You were ten." The dragon laughed then his smile turned to a frown and he threw an arm around the human's shoulders. "But I am curious as to why you were brought here, you and that strange little group of yours.."

Kurando dropped his gaze to the ground before closing his eyes. "I guess you want me to tell you…what happened…right?"

Gambel gave me a small smile and a wink. "You're a quick one."

Kurando's blue eyes went up to Gambel's green and he sighed. This was going to take a while.

--

Casca sighed and returned to the kitchen, ignoring Delio who was grinning like a retard. "I know what you're thinking but the answer is no."

A pout pulled at the eldest dragon's lips. "Come now, my dearest Casca, what makes you think that I would make you do anything that would harm you in any way?" Casca rolled his eyes and grabbed the pot filled with dinner that Gambel had somehow managed to burn on the night the other rulers of these lands were present.

"Where is Gambel?"

Delio leaned back on the wall next to his youngest brother and allowed his warm red eyes to look Casca over then offered a small shrug. "Gambel is not my concern right now. What is wrong with you?"

Casca shook his head. "Nothing, Lio. What would make you think that something is wrong." The monotonous tone made Delio roll his eyes.

"Tell me."

No answer.

"Casca." The warning in his tone and the darkening of his bloodstained eyes forced an answer from the younger dragon.

The blond gave a sigh and closed his eyes, turning to his elder brother and wrapping his arms around the black dragon's waist and burying his face in his brothers chest.

"I know you hate it when we talk like this but you asked for this. What if…"

"No Casca," Delio's arms shot up to wrap around the blond. "Don't do this to yourself. Not again."

"What if it never happened, Delio? What if she was still alive? What if father had never…"

"The fact of the matter is she's not still alive, Cas." The arms around Casca tightened. "And…he would have done the same thing whether or not she lived or died. He committed a treasonous act against our kind, Casca, he tried to…"

"I'm well aware of his act, Delio." The cold tone of the younger boy as he pulled away from his brother's grasp. "He did not betray our people…his people…us. He never committed a crime against us, personally."

"He betray the white dog clan, the very reason we are alive. Without the white dogs we would be nothing. We owe them our lives, Cas, our very souls." Delio's eyes narrowed, he knew where this was going and he had to stop this talk fast. If Lord Sesshomaru heard them speak of this…

"Yes, he betray Lord Touga and his clan. He betray our saviors…our masters and I will not deny my love for the white dog. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha are like family to me, as close and dear to me as you and Gambel but you must have thought of this at some point. What if you hadn't repor…"

"No, Casca. This will not be discussed any longer. I have allowed you to speak on this topic for far to long. This is the end, my brother. It happened, the past is the past and there is nothing any of us can do about it now."

Delio turned towards the door and began to leave the room when Casca made him pause with some hushed words.

"What if we could take all of that back? Would you?"

The elder demon paused and shot a cold glare back to his youngest brother before turning into the hall.

--

Lord Tengu smiled fondly at the Lord of the North's only child, watching the boy as he lounged back in his tree branch. To his lips he held a small ocarina that had been given to him as a gift from one of the mainland rulers.

The lilting melody the snake demon played made the Eastern Lord relax. He sat on a bench, big enough for two, with his head falling forward and his arms crossed.

"Do you intend on finding a mate soon?"

The melody stopped as Naoki allowed his hands to fall to his lap, his silver eyes glittering in thought. The breeze picked up and his longish dark-lavender hair lifted with the wind. "I intend to do as my father asks of me, if finding a mate is what he asks then that is what I will do."

Lord Tengu gave a short laugh, his green-brown eyes narrowing intensely. "I'm sure all Lords and Ladies wish to have an heir that would give an answer like that."

Naoki gave a small smile and a curt nod. "All snake demon children are taught to respect the parent, this rule is beat into our heads at birth and if the child fails to accept this rule then…"

"They are…dismissed?" Tengu replied when the snake boy paused in search for words. Naoki nodded his approval of the word choice and allowed his eyes to search the sky.

"You are a…golden eagle…correct?"

Tengu smiled at the tentative tone the boy used but smiled. "I am one of the very few remaining males of the golden eagle clan. Why does this drive your curiosity?"

Naoki looked down at the Eagle Lord and allowed his sword like eyes to survey him slowly before he spoke again. "You are a pure blood demon but, you show no real signs of it…why?"

The Lord sat up from his relaxed position and stretched out his arms. "I, like other demons of a purebred and powerful clan, go to the most human form possible. The only difference about my clan that makes my lineage less obvious is our coloring. We hold no markings on our skin and the hair color and eye color we have can be matched by human blood from the mainland so we merely look like humans who traveled here from the mainland." He stood and stretched out further. "We have three forms, we meaning all of the purebred families, very few can reach all three. My family is incapable of reaching its fullest demonic form, the art was lost by generations of no one using it. The furthest demon I can go is to grow wings and claws and…other distinguishing demonic features."

"Do you think…" The young demon was interrupted in mid sentence by one annoyingly familiar voice that set him on edge.

"Prince Naoki! I have…we have been looking everywhere for you." Naoki's body stiffened to bolt but he forced himself down from the tree and no farther then that.

"Lady Moki, it has been a long time since we last met. You look as wonderful as ever." The girl who had spoke gave a small smile and moved to the snake demon with grace, her younger sister following her silently. "Lady Tsukino…time truly has been on your side, my lady. You have grown into a radiant young woman."

Tsukino's dark brown eyes glimmered slightly but she gave a nod of appreciation for his complement then bowed to Lord Tengu who smiled gently at the soft girl. "Come, sister, we mustn't trouble Lord Tengu and Lord Naoki's conversations. It is rude, mother would disapprove." Her voice was calm, melodious…she was a younger, softer, and lighter version of her mother. Her eyes were more human, the whites were where they belonged, her ears where atop her head as her mothers where and her skin was the color of pale cream.

Her elder sister glared darkly at her, her black eyes the exact replica of her mothers and her reddish brown hair nearly sweeping the ground in well maintained curls.

"Mother is busy at the moment, why would she disapprove of us conversing with the other royals?"

The younger girl showed no sign of impatience she merely allowed her head to drop a fraction of an inch, her inky black hair that fell just past her shoulder blades not daring to even bob from the elaborate tie that held it on the top of her head and covered her crown.

"I was not suggesting that we bother mother, Moki, I was simply stating the fact that bothering the Lord's is not a bright idea."

"Then quit following me around and you won't be here when I have a bright idea." The elder bit back, sounding more like a young child.

"Mother has asked me to keep an eye on you, otherwise I would be doing something much more important and entertaining then following you around and watching you make a fool of yourself."

Never did her voice raise above the gentle tone she used to speak and never did it show an infliction of anger, or much of anything else. Moki glared at her sister and stomped away.

Tsukino turned her dark eyes to the Lord's and bowed again. "Forgive her, my Lord's, if you would. She does not know the proper respect one must show their fellow rulers, or the family of such. I did not mean to disturb you."

Naoki offered a small smile, one that barely disturbed his features. "You have never disturbed myself, nor have you disturbed Lord Tengu as I am sure. You are welcome to sit with us, my lady."

Tsukino stood still, her eyes appraising her surroundings carefully before she shook her head in a gentle motion, as if moving too much would break her.

"I am grateful for your offer but I must decline. I will see you at dinner but until then I must bid the farewell." She gave another nod and turned away, her steps small and catlike.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lord Tengu laughed, startling Naoki. "I see who you would like to choose as a mate if your father gives you the choice to do so."

A blush touched the pale prices features and he looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

--

The Lord of the West moved down the halls with his eyes focused directly before him although his senses were all directed on his younger brother.

They were to have a child. This was what he had wanted when he finally had his younger brother in his grasp, a pup to be conceived as soon as possible to help hold his position as the Western Lord, tearing all doubt from his followers. But this was bad. For a child to be born in a situation such as this, especially if the enemy was…

His mind went blank on the name and his pace slowed slightly. That snake still had a hold.

"Sesshomaru?"

Cold golden eyes slowly opened to focus on the curious face of a young half-demon. "You look kinda…well…pale…"

A smile attempted to tug at the Lord's lips but Sesshomaru expertly resisted the urge, forcing his features to remain untouched. "Pale, Little One?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok, so you're always pale but you look paler then usual, smartass." Sesshomaru moved forward, his eyes searching the emotion filled depths of the half-breeds gaze.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under said gaze but managed not to open his mouth and say something idiotic while his brother was still in one of his weird moods. Just as the younger demon got the urge to turn away the elder parted his lips to speak.

"Language, Inuyasha, watch your tongue before the rulers of this land or you will be punished pregnant or not." He moved forward, nearly laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face, and slipped passed the dumbfounded boy easily.

"What the fu…"

"Language."

The word itself pissed off the hot-headed boy further but the tone it was spoken in was a clear warning. He growled and crossed his arms before following his brother, glaring daggers into the back of the Taiyoukai's head.

* * *

_**A/N**__ So a pretty dumb title and not much Inuyasha/Sesshomaru involvage but we need that every once in a while…don't we…We do now!! Lol, anyways, like I was saying earlier. Me and my stupid friends were going down the road doing like forty (which isn't all that fast) and one of my idiot friends decided to open the door and started to fall, I grabbed him and he…took me down with him…It hurt like a mofo… I COULD HAVE DIED AND THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN FINISHED…God loves all of you who wants this story to be completed!! Lol, anyways, I'll update soon…ish…hee hee!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease_

_**Blu**_


	14. Happenings of the Witching Hour

_**A/N**__ Alright…I'm updating…I have no earthly idea how far this chapter is gonna go but…whatever…I feel like putting a little limey action in it, no full-fledged lemon for now!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Happenings of the Witching Hour

Midnight black hair fell from the intricate design it had been woven into as nimble fingers dove through the braids. The girl didn't wince once as her hair was quickly being plucked apart.

"…and she had to go and screw me over by opening her big mouth and making me look like a…"

"That's enough, Moki." Lady Amami spoke in a gentle tone but the threat was obvious enough. Moki's teeth clashed and she glared darkly at her calm younger sister.

"Thank you for _everything_ Tsukino! I absolutely LOVE how much you care for my future." The sickly sweet sound of her voice made Tsukino utter a small sigh.

"Why must you constantly do this, Moki?" Tsukino inquired, turning from the mirror she was seated before to face her elder sister.

"I do not try to ruin you, sister, you ruin yourself. If you wish to sit at Naoki's side in the north then…"

"Don't you dare try to…"

"Enough."

Both girls went quiet at the snap in their mothers voice. "You, Moki, will go nowhere with this attitude towards gaining a mate. It is something you wait for…" Her hands slipped through her youngest daughters now freed main, a gentle smile taking hold of her face.

"You can't force the process. When you find the right one…you will know."

Moki rolled her eyes. "And what if he is weak or poor? What if he is not fit to rule?"

"If he is a Lord then you will go to his lands, if he is not fit to rule then you will do so in his stead…you know this." All words stopped as Lady Amami ran a silver comb through Tsukino's hair, humming gently. She smiled again, setting the comb on the table and pressing her lips to her daughters dark hair.

"There, we'll leave it down for dinner." Tsukino nodded her agreement and moved from the chair. Moki quickly took her place.

"I want mine up." Amami sighed and set to work only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened slowly and in walked Kurando, his head slightly bowed over a tray that held a bowl of steaming water. Over his arm was three white towels.

"Ah, Kurando, thank you. Just put it beside the bed."

Kurando nodded and moved forward. "Yes my Lady." Lady Amami smiled gently. Now if only her daughters could learn to get along.

--

Inuyasha stared longingly at his half eaten food as his stomach rumbled in disagreement. A pout pulled at his lips.

His first introduction with the Lord of the East and the Lady of the South went relatively well…if you call the Southern Lady's eldest daughter glaring at you all through dinner well…

Inuyasha sighed and bit his lip, his stomach rumbling for food. He brought his chopsticks up again, lifting the noodles to his lips and gagged. '_Damn stomach, make up your mind! Are you hungry or not?' _He dropped his chopsticks and sighed again, bringing his eyes up to look around the room.

Light chatter filled the air as the guest to the western lands talked amongst themselves. Even the attention of the Western Lord himself was pulled to the Lord of the East who Inuyasha was finding himself disliking more and more as time went on.

"Lord Inuya…I mean…Inuyasha?" Rin tugged at his sleeve as she spoke, a worried expression covering her face. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm fine, just not all that hungry." His stomach rumbled and Rin giggled.

"You're stomach doesn't agree with you."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah…I guess not."

Rin frowned in thought then smiled brightly. "Your stomach accepted the meat, didn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded as Rin bounced delightfully in her seat. "Then you can have the rest of my meat and I will take your noodles!" Her bright little smile made it hard for him to say no so he gave a soft nod and watched as she scrapped his noodles onto her own plate and pushed her previously untouched meat onto his.

"There, now try to eat!"

The half-demon nodded and brought it to his lips, grinning when his stomach didn't deny it. _'It's about damn time.'_

Not long after, Sesshomaru stood and bid his guests goodnight. His cold eyes turned to Inuyasha who stood and followed suit.

They got out of the dining room and up the stairs before Inuyasha paused, watching as his elder brother continued for the west wing. "Ummm…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped and half turned to the younger demon. "Come, Inuyasha, I want to keep an eye on you until the child is born."

Inuyasha blushed, from what felt like head to toe. Embarrassment hit before anger and when anger hit, embarrassment was gone. "Why the hell do you need to watch over me? What the hell am I, some little bitch? I can take care of myself!" He snapped back and turned on his heel to the east.

'_Like hell am I gonna…'_ Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and warm lips took in the back of his silken ear. His lips parted in a silent moan.

"I am well aware of the fact that you can handle yourself, Inuyasha. I would still like to be closer to you while you are still in your temporarily weakened state." The whisper held a tone that made Inuyasha close his eyes and sigh.

"Sorry…I…"

A small chuckle filled the air and teeth took in the tip of the ear. Inuyasha moaned out loud and blushed furiously afterwards. "Sesshomaru…" He panted as those hands moved down his stomach to rest on his hips.

"We should go to bed." That mouth moved from his ear to his neck, planting soft kisses on the way down, before he was turned around and forced to stare up into emotionless eyes that burned as ice does.

"M'kay."

--

Inuyasha groaned in discomfort and twisted himself further into the sweat dampened sheets. Sleep had yet to claim him and he had lay in bed for over three hours. He twisted the opposite way, rolling into the Taiyoukai's body as a result.

He froze but the even breath of his mate went on undisturbed. The guy was really out, and who could blame him? A blush took Inuyasha's face at the thought, the heat uncomfortable on his overheated skin.

He swore lightly but finely moved from the bed, sighing in relief as the cold night air hit his bare skin.

He grabbed the first piece of clothing his hands landed on, which happened to be Sesshomaru's night robes, and he pulled it on tying it shut quickly. He paused again, listening for his brothers breath, then quietly moved out the door.

--

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha. Is it normal for you to be out this late or is this a rare occasion?"

Inuyasha winced at the title and sighed as the Eastern Lord sat next to him. "Just Inuyasha, I'm no Lord."

Lord Tengu smiled gently, his eyes wondering over Inuyasha's face as if searching for something. "You are mated to Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?"

"Yea but…"

"You are Lord Touga's son…are you not?"

"Yea but I…"

"Then you are a Lord…Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to the night sky. They sat in silence, but only for a moment.

"You never answered my question." Tengu stated, smiling gently.

Inuyasha sighed gently but didn't bother to put up a fight. "I couldn't sleep…it was too hot. The heat made me sick."

"Ahh…then Lady Amami was correct?"

Inuyasha looked up with an eyebrow raised with curiosity. "Correct about what?"

Lord Tengu's smile never flinched as he cocked his head slightly. "About you being pregnant, of course." Inuyasha's jaw dropped but the Eastern Lord didn't seem to notice. "She could tell by the way you acted at dinner, and Lord Sesshomaru said you were sick…was she correct?"

Inuyasha's mouth moved but no words came out. Tengu chuckled gently. "By your silence I'm assuming two things: one, she was correct, and two, it was supposed to be a secret." His smile disappeared and a frown took its place.

"Lord Sesshomaru knows…doesn't he?"

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut. "Yeah."

The smile was back and Inuyasha had to look away so the Lord couldn't see him roll his eyes. "Good, Sesshomaru would kill me if he found out that I knew and he didn't."

They sat in silence again and after a while Inuyasha stood. "I'm gonna go back to bed…see if I can get some sleep." Tengu nodded, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"It was…ummm…nice talking to you…I guess."

Tengu nodded again, his expression softening into a serene one. "Good night, Lord Inuyasha."

"Good night."

--

Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed when Inuyasha got back, his silky hair scattered loosely over his face and bare shoulders. His golden eyes seemed to glitter and glow in the moonlight.

Inuyasha had to stop and stare at his brother. The beautiful creature on the bed cocked its head slightly and raised an elegant brow in question. "Couldn't sleep?"

His words seemed to brake the spell that had held the younger still for Inuyasha nodded and moved to open the balcony doors.

"It was too hot." His eyes moved back to the god sitting in bed. Sesshomaru motioned for his brother and Inuyasha complied, moving back to the bed and removing the silk robe that covered his skin.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he reached for the younger boy, pulling him to his chest and giving an almost inaudible sigh of contentment as the half-demon's fingers traveled through his bedridden hair.

Inuyasha had to smile at the sound.

"Where did you go?"

Curiosity leaked into that normally imperturbable voice as well as something else Inuyasha couldn't place. "Garden…I had a…well, a talk with Lord Tengu."

Sesshomaru's hands pushed Inuyasha to the bed as he spoke, his lips spreading kisses over his throat. "Oh?" His fingertips traced invisible patterns over the tanned skin, slowly making their way down further.

Inuyasha bit his lip to fight back any type of noise. "Yeah, he knows I'm pregnant…" A gasp touched the air as the Lord's right hand found younger boys member and the claws of his left hand teased the skin of his inner thigh. "and so does…Lady Am…Amami."

He groaned, his back arching and his hips grinding the elder demon whose mouth was busily sucking at Inuyasha's neck.

"God…Sesshomaru."

The Lord took this as his cue to release his brother and sit up, pulling the younger boy up with him and pressing their lips together. "So…they know."

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…what about your friends?"

"I dunno…who cares?"

Sesshomaru smiled gently, pleased with his ability to so thoroughly distract his younger brother. "You do, Little One. Or rather, you will in the morning."

Inuyasha glared at his mate and grabbed his right hand, bringing it to his lips before speaking. "I don't see any light out, that means it's not morning yet. This also means, I don't care yet."

Sesshomaru raised a single brow, watching as two of his fingers passed Inuyasha lips. He felt the pressure of teeth being applied to his claws and nearly smirked when Inuyasha only pulled away long enough to spit out the clippings.

He sucked those fingers back into his mouth and smiled when Sesshomaru pushed him back into the bed, replacing his fingers with his mouth as said fingers went to a more interesting area.

Inuyasha loved it when things went his way.

* * *

_**A/N**__ Oooo!! Inuyasha's a perv! Sesshomaru's rubbing off on him! Lol, anyways, not much content and not much to push the story forward but…yeah…whatev…I'll update if you review! The next chapter will be better!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_Blu_


	15. Trouble in Paradise

_**A/N**__ Alrighty then! This chapter is the thing that's gonna move the story again! No more gooey yummy fluffy Sesshomaru Inuyasha time…well…no complete chapters filled with it…for awhile at least…lol, anyways, here's the story! Eat your heart out!_

_**Warning!** Sesshomaru goes crazy!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, and the dragon triplets, and any other character that doesn't fit any profile of the Inuyasha anime/manga…yea…I'm going back to what I usually say…Me No Own Inuyasha!!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Trouble in Paradise

Sesshomaru made a soft sound in his sleep and his arms tightened around the boy he was holding. Inuyasha had to smile. It was hard to believe that even the cold and collected demon lord was capable of acting normal, even he was asleep.

The half-demon rolled over, pressing himself closer to his mate and wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. Sesshomaru shifted again but went still soon after.

Was it possible for it to always be like this? Was really possible that Sesshomaru wouldn't take the pup and kick him out? Inuyasha closed his eyes against the thought, a shudder of fear running through him.

That would be the most cruel thing his brother could ever do to him, and that was including their past conflicts. To give this much warmth and provide this much safety. For the elder demon to give so much comfort and, what seemed like, love. The thought of losing all of that…

Lips pressed to the younger Lord's forehead and Inuyasha's thoughts vanished so he could pay more attention to his surroundings, and the pressure in his bladder.

"Ru…I gotta get up."

Sesshomaru mumbled some words that where too soft for Inuyasha to hear and released him. Inuyasha got up and stumbled out of the room, not bothering to dress himself before hand.

The Western Lord sat up and allowed his body to fully relax, his head hanging forward and his upper body held up by the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to free himself from the pull of sleep.

A yawn pulled at the back of his throat and he held it back as long as he could. Finally, his lips parted into a broad yawn and his eyes squinched shut, his fangs glimmering in the early morning light.

Light laughter brought his attention to the boy who had come into the room just into to see his elder brother yawn.

Sesshomaru watched with half-lidded eyes as Inuyasha crossed the distance between them to lay on the bed and press his lips to one of the stripes adorning the demon lord's hip. He threw his arm around Sesshomaru's waist and buried his face in the pillows.

The ghost of a smile touched the elder's lips as he lay back tuck Inuyasha against his side. "We should get up soon…" It was a suggestion not a statement. Inuyasha nodded his agreement but neither made any move to get up.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shaking his head. "No."

Inuyasha sat up to hover over the elder, balancing his twisted body on his two hands placed on either side of Sesshomaru's head. "I was hoping to get outside at some point…" he cocked his head to one side making his hair fall over his shoulder, "if you weren't busy…"

Sesshomaru brought up a hand to trail a claw over his young mate's side. "As I said before, I have no plans today."

"You're actually done with all that paperwork?"

Sesshomaru nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "As you said, I have time now that I'm not chasing you around."

Inuyasha smirked cockily and swooped down to place a kiss on his brother's nose. "And you don't have any other problems to take care of?"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat up, Inuyasha backing up to provide him room. "I can probably think of something to do if you truly wish me to, Little Brother." Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm just making sure."

"Delio can handle anything that comes up and if, on some fluke, he can not then he merely has to call for me. It is really not that difficult." Sesshomaru smiled gently and moved from the bed to get dressed.

"You could probably handle half of the stuff I do on a day to day basis."

A pillow flew through the air and, surprisingly, collided with the back of the Lord of the West's head.

--

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and sighed. He loved trees, and fresh air, and…well, everything about being outside. Now if only he wasn't pregnant and he could be out here alone.

He flashed his eyes to his elder brother who walked calmly beside him. _'Or maybe not…it's not that bad having company…at least he's quiet.' _Inuyasha sighed and slowed down slightly, Sesshomaru slowing down as well. _'And he's the freaking Lord of these lands so I don't have to worry all that much about getting attacked.'_

His eyes went to said Lord but, this time, they didn't look away quickly. He stopped walking all together, watching as his brother took a couple extra steps before stopping himself and turning around. Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow but didn't bother to break the silence.

Inuyasha offered a small smirk and moved off of the path towards the trees, listening to make sure his brother didn't follow.

Sesshomaru turned his back to his younger brother to provide some privacy, knowing Inuyasha would complain if he did otherwise. He tuned out his brother and allowed his senses to search their surroundings as his aura flared richly, making sure no demon came too close.

"Sesshomaru?" The demon Lord turned to face his mate, his gold eyes glittering with the release of his power. Inuyasha smirked, recognizing the expression. He moved towards his brother, lifting his pointer fingers to the sides of Sesshomaru's lips and pushing up into a forced smile. A fang pointed out one side causing Inuyasha to snicker.

Sesshomaru had to close his eyes to stop himself from rolling them before he brought up a hand to restrain his brothers, pulling them away from his face. When he opened his eyes Inuyasha was still smirking.

"You know, smiling isn't going to hurt you…at all…" Inuyasha leaned up and dropped open-mouthed kisses on the elder's neck. "It might even help people get closer to you."

"And why would I want people to get closer to me?" Sesshomaru growled back, his deep voice sending chills down the half-demon's spine.

"Considering the fact that you're about to have a kid and you don't want him or her to be scared shitless of you. Plus, having people around isn't really all that bad. You enjoy the dragon triplet's company." Inuyasha pulled back and stared up at his brother, waiting for him to deny it. Sesshomaru merely looked away. They younger demon flashed a grin.

"The two of you seem awfully comfy with each other…" Just as the voice started speaking Sesshomaru pulled his brother behind him and unsheathed his Tokijin, barely noticing when his brother pulled out the Tetsuiaga.

"Come now, my old friends, I only wish to speak with you." The voice's tone was mocking and Inuyasha bristled visibly.

"Come out, Naraku, I would recognize your stench anywhere." The man complied to the younger InuYoukai's command easily. His red eyes glittered in amusement as he looked over the brothers lack of usual distance.

He moved slowly to the left with a small smile on his face, his body wrapped in his white baboon pelt but his head visible. Long wavy black hair followed his movements undisturbed by the motionless air.

"What do you want?" Naraku paused when the younger brother spoke again and released a low chuckle.

"Like I said before, I came here to talk."

"What if we don't wanna talk to the likes of you? I know I'd personally rather rip your fucking head off."

Naraku laughed again. "A little fireball, as always. It seems that even the great Taiyoukai of the west is incapable of taming such a fire. Although…" Those red eyes traveled over Inuyasha's figure. "it would seem that you have tamed him in the bedroom. I suppose that's all that counts, considering your past, that is."

Inuyasha growled but it was Sesshomaru that spoke this time. "That will be enough from you, Naraku." He shifted his stance and dove forward his blade slicing through the sudden mass of tentacles that poured from the red-eyed half-demon's body.

Naraku laughed again, not at all effected by the blade tearing through his reforming limbs. "It would seem I hit a sore spot, my Lord." Sesshomaru snarled angrily at the sarcasm in dark half-breed's voice and jumped back, raising his sword.

"Dragon strike." He growled out darkly. Inuyasha had to raise his own blade to cover himself from the attack but the Demon Lord did not stop. He jumped forward again, attacking relentlessly with both his sword and his poisoned bedewed claws.

Inuyasha launched himself at his brother, dodging the poison whip that was following a sword stroke, and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru stop, you're playing into his game." Naraku laughed as if to support the younger InuYoukai's words. Sesshomaru froze to avoid his poison getting on Inuyasha again and growled, his eyes glazed with an angry red. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. _'If I had waited any longer, he would have went to his true form.'_

He turned his eyes to Naraku who was standing still and smiling cockily. _'What the hell happened to Sesshomaru to make him react like this to something Naraku, of all people, said?'_

"I suppose you two have a lot of talking to do." The red-eyed demon's voice was laced with mock sympathy. "But, before I go I wonder…could you answer a question for me? You see…" He crossed his arms and moved closer to the Inu-brothers, smile widening when Inuyasha had to tighten his grip and bring up his other hand to rest on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I was wondering if you killed it because you were scared of the life it would lead or because you wanted nothing to do with him."

Sesshomaru broke Inuyasha's grip with ease to strike forward, poison spreading carelessly over the trees and ground before him but the initial target was gone, his laughter echoing in the air.

Inuyasha stood from where he was roughly pushed down with Sesshomaru's rage and moved towards his brother slowly. The Taiyoukai's posture was bent forward, his head bowed so his eyes were covered, his claws dangling at his side still dripping poison, and his breath ragged.

The scene before them wasn't much better. Sesshomaru's poison was still hissing into the ground, trees lay lifeless on the forest floor hissing as well. Poison covered everything, even the air.

Inuyasha was forced to cover his nose with the sleeve of his haori as he moved closer to the source of the poison. "Ru?"

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice, Sesshomaru fell to his hands and knees. He buried his claws in the ground in an attempt to stop the poison, his breathing still labored.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees at his brother's side and sat there, watching his elder brother attempt to compose himself. Finally, Inuyasha leaned closer to wrap his arms around the elder's waist and lift him. Sesshomaru put up no sort of fight, his poison was gone.

The half-demon staggered slightly under his brothers weight, his height wasn't helping the process either. "Come on, Ru, we should get back." Sesshomaru made no sound but pulled himself together enough to hold some of his own weight, one arm still draped over his younger brother's shoulder and his head still bowed forward.

'_This is bad…'_

* * *

_**A/N**__ Soooooo?? Was it any good?? Lol, Naraku evil! He make Sesshomaru fall down go BOOOM! Well, it wasn't that big of a boom but Sesshy freaked out and got all pissy! Can you guess what happened? Ugh…of course ya'll can! Ya'll are smart pants peoples! Plus…I practically said it…and if you didn't see that then you read too fast! Lol, anyways, you review and I'll see what I can do about updating!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_Blu_


	16. Incomplete Nightmares of a Past Life

_**A/N**__ Ok, don't take this as a sign that I'm gonna start updating repetitively again. I wrote this in class after a test (I had like an hour to sit there and write) and I didn't have to work tonight so I actually got to type it. THIS WAS PURE LUCK!! Lol, so I'll stop typing and let you read…unless you just skipped this and read…in that case YOU SUCK! JK, Jk, you don't really suck…or do you??_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the show. Any resemblance of the characters that I do claim as mine (such as the dragon triplets) to any other characters in any other show or in real life (which would be really weird) is purely coincidental_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Incomplete Nightmares of a Past Life

_--_

A young Sesshomaru sat unmoving on the balcony railing, a soft frown on his face and his golden eyes glimmering with anger. He hated these mating ceremonies, they were merely another chance for his mother to complain on him for not yet having a mate.

His eyes slid over the cold landscape of the northern lands, recognizing and relishing its frozen beauty. He had often heard demon Lords and Ladies both comment on the Northern Lands suiting him. Perhaps they were right, he could sit here for the rest of his life watching the snow flurries dance through the air.

The door to his temporary bedroom slid open and the scent of his father made him close his eyes. If his father was here, his mother would follow soon.

"Sesshomaru, you should be getting ready." The young prince ignored his fathers scolding tone and remained where he sat, his eyes still closed. The Dog General sighed and moved towards his only son, dropping a large hand on the boy's shoulder and smiling when he forced himself not to move away.

"You seemed to have inherited another of your mother's characteristics."

"And what characteristic of hers are you finding in me now, father?" Sesshomaru replied gently, turning his head to look his father in the eyes. "Her cruelty? Her hatred of all that is weak? Her words that she throws like daggers? What, My Lord, could you possibly have found that you did not find before?" His words stayed in that calm tone, he had control over that but his eyes were a different matter all together. His golden eyes darkened sharply, narrowing in on the smiling Lord.

"I was just going to say her love for these frigid lands." He raised a teasing brow but Sesshomaru did not find the joke in his words. Finally, the young demon moved away from his father.

"If you wish me to get dressed, Father, then I will have to ask you to leave." Touga smiled gently and moved towards his son, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"Don't think too hard on the things your mother says, Sesshomaru, she was not mated until her two-hundredth year." Sesshomaru turned his head away, closing his eyes again.

"Indeed. Now if you would, My Lord." Touga grinned again before moving out of the door. As soon as the door slid shut Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. For such an almighty demon, Lord Touga acted as if he were still a mere child in his everyday life.

He didn't bother to call for the servants to help him get dressed. Instead, he dug through his clothes until he found the beautiful silk outfit his father had made especially for this event. Sesshoumaru inspected the clothing with a scrutinizing eye, taking in its every aspect before replacing his white silks for the beautiful icy blue.

He moved to the mirror and pulled his waist length hair over his shoulder to drag a diamond comb through it.

"That color suits you."

Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash at his mother's compliment, he didn't even bother to turn around and to acknowledge her existence. Lady Kiraboshi moved towards her son nonetheless. She did not expect him to respond, if anything she preferred it when he said nothing at all.

She grabbed the comb from his hand and flipped his hair back, dragging the comb roughly through his silken locks. Sesshomaru didn't so much as wince.

"You know, it should be you that is out there. With your pedigree, your power, and your looks you should have had a mate long ago. Between your father and I, we have found many suitable mates. All from powerful families and all with the ability to bare children that will do our clan proud. Yet you deny them, one after another. Why? Because you find them 'not good enough.' What are you looking for, love?" She laughed darkly at the notion and jerked on her sons hair drawing an inaudible growl from the boys chest.

"So, here we are. At the mating ceremony of a demon prince that is three summers younger then you." Sesshomaru stayed silent as his mother continued. This was her usual speech. A speech that he had he heard multiple time before. A low growl touched his throat and his mother paused.

Her golden eyes shined down on him reproachfully. She lay the comb on the table and sneered at her only son. "Finish getting ready and come downstairs. I tire of you."

--

Candles made the white room seem to glow. My nose stung from the scent of them. I felt it wrinkle slightly and the dark haired dragon boy, only three years my senior, laughed gently.

"I suppose being an Inuyoukai does have its down sides." He grinned at me but I ignored him. "I guessing the Lady of the West spoke with you already." Again silence was his response. He chuckled and crossed his arms. "You're such a grouch, my Lord, lighten up some."

I closed my eyes before turning my attention to him which made him pause in mid-step. "If I ever want anything from you, I will tell you so. Until that moment in time stay silent or move away from this Sesshomaru."

He bit his lip, he wanted to say something else. Instead he just sighed, bowed awkwardly, and walked away.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" I turned my attention to the Northern Lord and bowed respectfully. He smiled lightly and turned to his only son, clamping a hand down on the boy's shoulder. "I'm glad you accompanied your father to our lands, Prince Sesshomaru, and I'm sure my son is just as happy as I."

My eyes turned to said son who blushed under my gaze and looked to the ground. "Yes, thank you…Lord Sessho…maru…"

I held back a sigh and nodded. "It is an honor to be here. Congratulations, Prince Kamoi."

He smiled, his eyes flickering to mine like a nervous servants would. "Thank you."

I bowed again to Lord Nagamaru. "If you will excuse me." He grinned proudly and nodded, shaking his son's shoulder with parental pride. I turned away sharply and moved to the table my father and mother occupied, taking the seat to my father's right.

He regarded me without his usual grin before allowing his eyes back up to the ceremony that was just beginning. "Mother" must have told him of my disrespect. That would not play out well later on.

--

The claws of my right hand buried their way into the bark of the tree, I could feel only slight resistance from the flesh beneath it. Father turned to me again, his eyes narrowed sharply yet his voice remained gentle. "I realize that your mother can say some provoking things…" He caught my raised eyebrow and his eyes glittered before the words could slip from my mouth. "and I realize the anger and heartbreak," I almost rolled my eyes at the word, my mother had no heart another trait I inherited from her, "it causes her not to see her only son mated yet."

I sighed and allowed my hand to drop. "But that does not provide you enough excuse to disrespect her and, through her, disrespect myself. You will show the proper courteousness for your elders is that understood, Sesshomaru." I stood rigid, forcing words down my throat that would cause him to strike out at me.

I bowed, "Yes, Sire." He only sighed. I could hear him moving towards me and I could feel the air disturbed as his hand moved through it. I stiffened further when it touched my head.

"If only there was a way to…" another sigh, "Let us go back inside before we are missed." Then he moved away from me. I stood up straight, waiting till I could no longer single out his footsteps from the mixture of them in the castle walls, then moved further into the forest.

My claws traced the trees I pushed passed and they fell to make way. If only there was a way to what? He infuriated me with his 'love' for that woman he dared call my mother. My hand plunged its way into a thick trunk before I ripped it out and cut the tree in half. If only that woman was standing there. I paused, my eyes falling shut.

"Come out, now."

My own voice echoed through the trees, sharp and toneless. I turned at the sound of feet softly touching the earth behind me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I had hoped to get a chance to speak with you." The purr in his voice grated on my ears.

"Oh?" I turned away from him and continued to walk. He followed.

"But before I speak with you of the matters I wish to speak of…I wonder…who was it you were seeing when you slice down those trees? Your mother, perhaps?" I kept walking and his laughter touched the air. "Please, My Lord, just stop and let us speak like civilized men. I'm sure both of your father will be happy to know you are consorting with those of your own level."

I stopped and turned to him. "Consorting?"

A smile touched his thin lips and he raised a hand to cast his violet hair over his shoulder. "I suppose that what you consider it to be, is it not?"

My eyes narrowed on him and his dark silver eyes glimmered back. "I have stopped, what is it that you wish to speak with me about? Say your piece with haste."

He moved towards me with a slow grace as his smiling lips turned to form words. "Of course, my Lord. But before I say what need be said, I just wish for you to know that it could benefit both you and myself." He paused, as if waiting for that information to soak in. I remained still and he continued, his eyes practically glittering. "You see, I have hear of your mother…or rather, Lady Kiraboshi's disappointment with you on your lack of a mate…"

"And you intend to fill this position…" I responded in a drawl tone. My eyes traveled over him again, more slowly this time. The finest silks touched his pale skin. His hair was long, longer then my own. His smile was almost gentle yet his dark silver eyes held a warning. He was, over all…

"Appraising me, I see. I wonder…do you like?"

An egotistical asshole that was wearing down my nerves.

"You are Heikichi, correct? Lord Nagamaru's uncle?" He frowned slightly at the name but nodded, nonetheless. I almost smiled. He disliked Nagamaru and he disliked not being referred to as "Lord." This was far too easy.

"You are correct." He moved towards me again, lifting a hand to place it on my cheek but stopping before making contact. "Such a lovely creature you are." His voice was a whisper. He dropped his hand and moved back slightly. "Consider my offer, My Little Prince."

Those were his parting words. I growled darkly as soon as he was gone.

--

"Sesshomaru, my son, get up." Lady Kiraboshi pushed her way into her son's room to find him on his bed surrounded by scrolls. He was looking up at her, regarding her curiously. She was smiling…that was a sure sign that something was up.

"What is it?" He inquired, almost gently…as gentle as his voice could get, in fact.

"There is someone here to see you."

He raised a thin brow before allowing his eyes to narrow sharply. "Tell him to leave. I have no wish to speak with him."

She held still, dumbfounded. "But…he said he had something to ask you! Something important." Her smile remained as she moved towards her son. "It must be very important if he came here in person."

"No."

She stopped. "No, what?"

"The answer to his inquiry…it is no."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and a suspicious look crossed her face, her golden eyes now burning with obvious curiosity. "And what was his question?"

Sesshomaru, who had long since looked back down at the scroll in his hand, glanced up at his mother with a neutral expression. "He wished to be my mate." She smiled darkly.

"Your mate? You would give him your absolute answer without consulting your father and myself first?" She crossed her arms, her face now blank. She thought she had won.

He regarded her for a moment before standing before her. Although he was a full head shorter then her, he still managed to hold an intimidating pose. She grit her teeth and sighed.

"I will discuss it with you and father if I must. I will even allow him to…" He paused, his eyebrows furrowing with his disgust. "court me if I must…but I refuse to become his mate."

Lady Kiraboshi turned from the western prince and moved for the door, stopping only when her hand rested upon it. "That is all I ask, my son."

--

Sesshomaru paused, his eyes glazed with the memories of his past as Inuyasha stared at him intently. Silence reigned upon the dimly lit room filled with regret and the smell of burning wood.

The Lord sat leaned heavily on the balcony railing, his eyes staring blankly at nothing yet focused on the sun that was just sliding past its highest point in the sky.

Inuyasha bit his lip, standing and moving towards his eerily silent elder brother. "You don't have to finish it, Ru." The Lord closed his magenta colored lids with an almost inaudible sigh.

"No, you have the right to know, Little One."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you don't have to tell me now is all I'm saying." There was an interlude of silence that carried out for a moment before the younger demon spoke again. "Look, let's just get some food and clean up for now."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open, icy eyes taking in his younger brother's features before he leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to the boy's. Inuyasha gasped in shock as Sesshomaru pushed him against the railing, pinning his hands to the rail, and their lips still locked. When he finally pulled away, Inuyasha's eyes was gasping for breath and a blush was sprinkled over his cheeks.

He glared darkly at his elder brother. "What the hell was that?" Sesshomaru's flat eyes were half covered with his lids and focused intently on Inuyasha who was waiting, not very patiently, for an answer.

"Hey, you gonna answer me?"

Sesshomaru released his younger brother without a word and moved for the door. Inuyasha just stared after him, glare still in place. "Damn confusing bastard of a brother."

He crossed his arms and moved after said sibling, following the Lord's scent downstairs to the dining room where everyone else would be waiting for them so lunch could begin.

--

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the vividly green ground, frowning darkly. A pale hand slipped into his view, snapping repeatedly. "You awake?"

His head snapped up to find Gambel and Delio standing before him. He huffed indignantly. "Yea, I'm awake…I was just thinking."

Gambel smirked. "That explains why he didn't hear us." Delio didn't bother playing off of the joke. "I saw you practically carrying Lord Sesshomaru through the gardens then the two of you went into his room through the balcony. What happened?"

His tone brought a serious expression to Inuyasha's face. "Naraku popped up outta nowhere and started saying shit that pissed Sesshomaru off to the point that he was about ready to change. I big chunk of the forest was reduced to melted ash because of his poison." He looked toward the trees thoughtfully. "He was telling me something that happened in his past…then he just…stopped. I told him he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to but he said that I…had the right to know."

Delio flinched visibly and looked back at Gambel who was watching the younger Lord. The dark haired dragon turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Was it about Heikichi?"

Inuyasha's head whipped around to face Delio so fast his hair whirled around and whacked him in the face. "What happened? You were there, you know."

Gambel's eyes dropped nervously and Delio closed his eyes. "It's a long story…you should let Lord Sesshomaru finish it. But…you're welcome to ask me questions that…you are not comfortable asking him or…if you're worried they will effect him negatively."

Inuyasha sighed and dropped to the ground with a strange grace. "Well shit…" He dropped his chin to the palm of his hand whose elbow was resting on his knee. "He's gone all weird and shit and I don't know if he's even gonna finish telling me."

"He will."

Three pairs of eyes flashed up to find the Southern Lady watching them with a guarded expression. "It is hard for him to speak of such things…just as it is hard for all of us considering our positions in the events but…he will tell you all that he knows."

Inuyasha's expression softened for a moment before he spoke again. "How do you know that."

She smiled gently. "He trusts you. You are his beta, his baby brother, and his mate." Her smile increased and she folded her arms delicately behind herself. "And he loves you."

Inuyasha eyed the woman as if questioning her sanity but she only released a sparkling giggle. "Trust me, young one, he does. Even if he does not fully realize it or come to believe it. Besides, he did say you had the right to know…did he not?"

* * *

_**A/N**__ So, as the title suggests…the story is incomplete. Sorry…I wasn't exactly sure in my mind how I wanted that part to play out and all my little "notes" were at home at the time so I decided to make it into two chapters. Like I said before, I'm not back permanent like until maybe… mid October maybe? Gomen!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_Blu_


	17. Disappearances

_**A/N** Alrighty, I'm gonna start on kind of a negative note here so bare with me. I have received some not very pleasant emails from some people, who will go unmentioned, concerning my story. To resolve this in a very simple matter I'm going to take the advice of someone who I have come to respect, she knows who she is, and place this note here…_

_**This story IS a yaoi, male x male, story and contains incest. Yes I realize that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers and yes I am writing my story in a way that they remain brothers. I am well aware of this fact. If you do not like it, do not read it.**_

_There, I'm done with that. It's gone. Anywho, the harder parts of my classes are over now (thank god!) and I should be able to update a lot more, although I am making no promises what-so-ever! Lol, anyways, here is the story! Thank you wonderful people who reviewed and stuck with me will I was temporarily overwhelmed! I LOVE you guys!!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha or the show's characters…unfortunately…_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Disappearances

My claws buried into my hands as I clenched them into fists. I could smell the sharp tang of my own blood in the air but even that wouldn't bring him around, would it? An annoyed growl touched my throat and I was vaguely aware of nearby servants dropping to the ground at the sound of it.

I continued to wonder aimlessly through the castle halls, servants dodging me at every furious step.

"Inuyasha."

One of my ears flicked back at the sound of my name but I continued walking, fuming over my own problems and ignoring whomever had called.

"Inuyasha, wait!" A hand wrapped around my wrist and managed to pull me around. Miroku and Sango stood there, both hunched over and gasping for breath. The majority of Sango's wait rested on my shoulder while she latched onto my wrist and Miroku grabbed his knees.

I felt my eyes narrow. "What the hell's wrong with you two? Staying in this dump too long get ya outta shape?"

Sango shook her head and managed to stand up straight, still attempting to catch her breath but more composed then her human companion. "It's Kagome." Miroku nodded as if to enforce her words. "She's…gone…"

I raised a single eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Yea, I told Kouga to…"

Sango was shaking her head before I could even finish. "No, I mean Gone, gone." Her eyes were wide…fearful. "We can't find her anywhere. Kouga and Miroku have been looking around town all morning and Casca and myself have searched every corner of the castle."

I sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my waist as I felt a headache coming on. "Alright, we need to spread the search further…" I trailed off and focused my unfocused gaze on a window. We would have to ask…no, I would have to ask Sesshomaru before we did that. I could barely make out the worried expressions flashing across the faces of my companions.

"Sesshomaru and I went for a walk yesterday…Naraku is out there. We have to be careful." The last part came out as a near whisper. My attention snapped back on them fully and my eyes narrowed.

"You two get Kouga and the dragon triplets, I'll see what I can do about Sesshomaru."

They nodded and left me to grimace where I stood, staring blankly out the window once again. I felt indescribably guilty emotions bubble up from my stomach leaving an acrid taste on my tongue.

"Kagome"

--

Tokijin sliced powerfully through the air as the Great Dog Demon Lord danced behind it. His sharp eyes were half-lidded, focused on his blade as he weaved it evenly through the crisp air.

Beautiful. Elegant. Deadly. A well practiced precision kept his movements exact as he flowed from one stance to the next with elegant ease. The flowers and the grass caressed his naked feet as they shifted only as much as was need for the next position, the next attack, the next fluid step towards the death of another. He lived up to his name. He was perfect. He was made for the death of others.

He pulled back his blade in a deep arch and balanced it before his eyes.

"Inuyasha." The word slipped from his tongue like black velvet and the half-demon behind him smirked lightly, watching as his brother watched his reflection. "What do you need, Little Brother?" The emotionless tone sent a gently caressing shiver down the hanyou's spine.

"I…" He looked away to glare at the castle wall when the words caught themselves nervously in his throat. Sesshomaru allowed his arm, and blade, to drop down to his side; his head falling back slightly. Inuyasha sighed. "It's Kagome."

The sound of Tokijin sliding back into its sheath and the Taiyoukai's footsteps moving through the grass towards the castle made Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Brother, I…please…"

The elder demon stopped walking only to stoop down and grab his boots and pull them on. "I will no longer concern myself with your human bitch no longer. She is here because your pack came with you and she happened to be part of it." He straightened and half turned towards his younger brother, one crystallized amber eye gleaming visibly…chillingly.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled his elder brothers name, letting it burn on his lips. "I need to find her. I swore to her mother…her family. I promised I would keep her safe."

The Lord turned back to the castle and moved forward only when a red figure flashed before him and blocked his path.

"If you wish to find her then go, it matters not to this Sesshomaru." He began to move forward again, dismissing the younger boy, but was forced to stop and catch Inuyasha's hand as it was flung carelessly through the air aimed at his face.

He slowly brought up a perfect brow in regards to his harshly growling brother, watching silently as he tried to yank his arm free. "Lemme go, you bastard." The demon's grip only tightened. Inuyasha's growls increased in volume as he glared darkly at his pristine elder brother's aloof expression.

"Why do you insist on my assisting you to find one pitiful human? Death is the only thing that lowly, dishonorable girl deserves. She treats you like you are her pet. You realize this, do you not?" His eyes darkened. "Of course, you protect her and cling to her like some common mutt would its master…perhaps it is you that has led her to believe that you belong to her." As Sesshomaru's ivy voice pressed gently through the air, Inuyasha stopped struggling. The half-breed's eyes dropped to the ground, covered by his long bangs.

"I swore, Sesshomaru. I promised to protect her…no matter the cost."

A husky, almost inaudible growl echoed around them. "The cost will be your life." Inuyasha's hand was now lax in the elder's grip and when it was released it fell limply to Inuyasha's side.

"I know…but I swore…" He tightened his hands into fists. "I have to."

--

Her heart was beating in her throat. Getting away had been so easy it was ridiculous. She smiled lightly, 'Now Inuyasha will have to come after me and, once he's out of that stupid castle, he'll realize what an idiot he's been and he'll come back to me.' Her smile broadened, 'and there is no way in Hell the others will stay at that castle with both me and Inuyasha gone."

She was grinning like an idiot. She wasn't a demon so she wasn't running very fast, 'they should be coming soon…right?'

--

I gasped as excruciating pain rushed through my entire body. I fell…hard… A shudder ran through me. Darkness was coming fast and my body felt as if it was floating in a river of molten lava.

"It would seem that you were easier to catch then Naraku suggested you would be."

The voice distracted me, but only for a moment. As I opened my mouth to speak all that erupted was a shriek of pain.

"Shh…shh…hush now." I could feel his claws stroking my hair as my mother used to do to release me from my nightmares. "Accept your death, human. It will make all of this all the more easier." I could see him in my darkness…like Naoki, but older…more stunning…his eyes…God, his eyes…

--

Heikichi eyed the now silent girl's form as he contemplated his next move. At least, it looked like he was thinking about his next move… perhaps he was admiring the girl? No…my master did not find humans appealing in the least.

"Jiro."

I flinched as my master uttered my name gently. "Yes, my Lord?"

He didn't bother to cast those stunningly dark silver eyes on me as he raised a casual hand to brush through his violet hair. "Send four scouts, the best we have. I expect to be informed a full hour before anyone comes upon her body, understood?"

His eyes flickered over to meet mine and my body trembled as it lowered to one knee. "Yes, Lord."

I moved away from him with a sigh of relief. To be the only human under my master Heikichi was difficult, to be his right hand was even harder.

--

Inuyasha watched his brother speak with Gambel and Delio. A weight shifted on his shoulders relieving some of the stress on his back. Sesshomaru was going to help, he was taking charge of the search.

"Inuyasha?" The young Lord's eyes went to the bright green eyes of the kitsune on his shoulder. "You're gonna bring Kagome back, right?"

The monk standing beside Inuyasha offered the kit a gentle smile. "We're gonna try our hardest, Shippo." Inuyasha's eyes hardened slightly, he didn't want to make any more promises unless he was absolutely sure he could carry it out. If something happened to her…

The kitsune nodded sadly with understanding and huddled into the demon's chest. Inuyasha bit his lip as something inside him shifted, he winced in pain and sighed as a slight dizzy spell took over.

"My Lord?"

Casca stood on the opposite side of him then Miroku, both watched him, both ready to spring if needed.

"You should stay here…with the kitsune, just in case."

Inuyasha slowly shook his head, the nausea fading to a bad taste in the back of his throat. "I'm going, I have to protect her. It's my job. I have to bring her home."

Casca closed his saddened blue eyes and crossed his arms. "Please, my Lord, it is not safe to be out and about, especially with this Naraku around as well as war in the air. You are Lord Sesshomaru's mate and you are weakened due to your pregnancy. You may not realize it now but you are weaker.

Inuyasha glared at the blond sharply before giving up in favor of closing his eyes and letting his head hang forward. "I don't give a damn, I'm gonna find Kagome."

"But, my Lord…"

"Enough Casca, you only waste your breath arguing with him." Sesshomaru interrupted the youngest dragon smoothly as he approached his brother, Gambel and Delio close behind him.

"The only way possible for you to keep him here and silent is to gag him, tie him down, and seal him into a room."

* * *

_A/N So I'm tempted to seal Inuyasha into a room just to keep what's about to happen from happening but the story can't go on if I do that!! Don't worry, you'll find out the rest of Sesshomaru's story in the next chapter. I will try to get it out asap! TRY!! Thanks for the reviews and stickin' with me! Please review some more! I might even motivate me to get the chapter out faster…_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu-_


	18. Beautiful Torture

_I am SOOO sorry! I kept coming home from school intending to type up this chapter, which I've had in my spiral for the last week and a half, and either had homework or had to go straight to work and forgot. Forgive me please!!! Thank you to all those who don't want to murder me for not posting this sooner! Remember that I love you and that I'm trying! Don't hurt me! Anyways…umm… I typed this up real fast so I might have skipped some words or something. I'll post it then read it then re-post it if there is too much messed up. Don't be bashful, tell me if you find something typed wrong or named the wrong name or something confusing. I'm tired, it's bound to happen!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not rich enough to buy him… and his brother…life sucks…_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Beautiful Torture

The cramps were bordering the painful side and the nausea was about to knock me flat. I forced myself forward, straining to keep my breath even. I could just barely hear Sango and Miroku's footsteps and Sesshomaru might as well have just not been there. If I couldn't see him just out of the corner of my eye, which I barely could, then I wouldn't have even known he was there for sure.

Something hit my stomach and I froze. A gentle hand slid to the center of my back and I looked up to find cool golden eyes watching me closely. I put a hand on my stomach.

"It kicked…"

Sango made a small sound of excitement and moved around infront of me to look me over, Miroku moving to stand slightly behind her. "Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes at the purple clothed monk.

"No, there's just a little bundle of life growing in my stomach and I'm NOT becoming increasingly aware of it." I responded dryly. Miroku gave a small cough and looked away. I could just barely see the slightest hue of pink touch his cheeks.

Sesshomaru leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek. "We should stop for a while." He whispered gently, his deep voice somehow managing to be both bitterly cold and comfortingly warm at once.

I shook my head and his free hand trapped mine over my stomach. "You will only weaken yourself further if you continue."

I tried to pull away but he only gave a small warning growl, his grip tightening slightly. Nausea hit again and the world spun. He was right, of course. I allowed my body to lean against his and my eyes fell shut. "I need to find Kagome."

He wrapped his arms securely about me and bent his head over my shoulder. "You need to rest."

--

"Inuyasha."

A hand on my shoulder gently shook me awake. Sango smiled at me from where she was kneeling at my side. "How do you feel now?"

I sat up further and looked around before stretching my arms over my head and rolling my back only allowing my arms to drop after my spine gave a satisfying pop. "A little better." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Slightly disoriented but better. The nausea is gone, at least."

She nodded. "Good, Casca poured something down your throat when you were sleeping he said it would help. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." She stood and stretched and I followed suit, taking in my surroundings.

"How long have I been out?"

Sango bit her lip and looked up. "Not long, a couple of hours."

My eyes landed on Sesshomaru who stood with two of the three dragon triplets. I moved towards them with Sango just behind me. Gambel offered a small grin as Casca looked me over in a single sweeping glance.

"No." He raised an eyebrow after I threw this word at him then sighed gently, shaking his head.

"It would be for your own goo…"

"No, Casca, I'm not going back." I looked around again before moving towards Sesshomaru to use him as a crutch. "Where's Delio and Miroku?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on the center of my back as I wrapped my fingers firmly into his moko-moko-san.

"They are looking for your priestess." He responded quietly, his fingers splaying out between my shoulder blades.

"And it would seem that they've found her…" Both of the dragon brother's attentions were focused to the trees and Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Gambel turned his eyes to Sesshomaru, bowing his head.

"Should we go first?"

The Lord's eyes flashed open. "Casca, round up the other search parties, get them heading in that direction." Casca bowed and disappeared.

"Gambel, lead the way."

--

Kurando gave a huge smile. "Thank goodness. Are we leaving now?" I nodded and turned my attention to the Lords of the North and East. "Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence at the site my brother found Lady Kagome. Delio's call seemed…strange… He needs you to meet him there just in case something happens."

I looked around with confusion. "Where is the Southern Lady and her followers?"

The Northern Lord closed his eyes. "They have left us. She does not wish to be part of the war that this is boiling into."

"Her and her train have left to the Southern lands." Naoki's voice was gentle yet the look in his eyes was strange.

The Eastern Lord turned his sharp eyes on the select few men he had accompany him to search. They bowed and half of them took to the skies to return to the castle for more men.

I closed my eyes. 'Please be alright, brothers.'

_--_

My senses were weakened, yeah, but even I could smell the blood in the air. I brought the sleeve of my fire rat haori that covered my wrist to my nose to block the smell. It was blood and what scared me was the fact that I couldn't identify whose blood it was.

Then I saw her, Delio and Miroku stood on either side of her as she lay on the ground. I failed to notice that they were keeping their distance. I pushed forward, vaguely aware of everyone present yelling at me to stop and a clawed hand tearing through my haori as it tried to stop me from going to her.

I landed on my knees at her side, gathering her up into my arms and holding her to my chest.

"Kagome…"

I sounded pathetic and the clearing was quiet. My body quaked and tears blurred my vision.

--

Sesshomaru paced just outside the barrier, his eyes analyzing every point from every angle to find a crack. The smell of tears hit him like a brick wall and he stilled, his eyes moving to watch his younger brother hold the priestess to his chest and rock silently. Sobs were racking the hanyou's body.

A growl escape his lips as he pulled out the Tokijin. He brought the blade down, not even wincing when the barrier pushed him back about ten feet. He tried again before piercing the earth with his blade and pressing his hand into the barrier. It crackled against his hand, singeing the skin.

"Frustrated, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed a dark smile to cross his lips. "Heikichi." His anger darkened eyes moved to the snake demon who chuckled. "Sesshomaru." The snakes silver eyes traced the Western Lords form before narrowing in on frozen gold.

"You've grown beautifully, Sesshomaru." He smirked again and looked into his barrier where Inuyasha sat, no longer moving or making a sound. "And your little brother… I can see why both you and Naraku wish to have him. He is quite…" He paused searching for a word without bothering to turn his attention back onto the elder dog demon.

"Delectable."

A growl touched the air and Inuyasha stood, his eyes focusing blankly on the spot where Sesshomaru stood. Heikichi's eyes narrowed gently. "It would seem that he could hear you…I suppose that would be expected due to your connection, you two are mates, after all."

Gambel moved towards his lord, his eyes narrowed cautiously on the snake demon. "Inuyasha can not hear us?"

Heikichi turned his attention to the youngest dragon triplet. His eyes searched the red-head over as a smile curled across his lips. "Nor can he see us. But…"

A crash rang out through the clearing and all eye turned to the younger Inu demon who had since laid Kagome down and moved towards Sesshomaru only to be hindered by the barrier. The boy growled deeply in unison with Sesshomaru who started to go to his younger brother only to stop and turn the main part of his focus on Heikichi.

Heikichi was mildly impressed. "He heard you and he is removing himself from his human's side to get to you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Inuyasha took out his Tetsuiaga and held it out before him.

"He actually is able to push his human mourning to the side and allow his demon to warn him of danger. A remarkable creature." Sesshomaru said nothing at Heikichei's comment, only watched out of the corner of his eye as Tetsuiaga bled crimson. Inuyasha raised it and brought it down on the barrier only to be forced into the air. A small sound of surprise erupted from Sango and her grip on her boomerang tightened. Miroku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Both sighed in a unanimous relief as Inuyasha caught himself in the air so he could land on his feet.

Heikichi made no move towards the barrier, curiosity plain as day on his face. He wanted to know if the half-breed could actually break through his barrier. Said half-breed dived the barrier, this time jumping first and bringing the sword down with his full weight following.

The barrier cracked and fought against the sword invading its skin only to shatter. Inuyasha fell forward and caught himself with his blade buried in the ground. He slowed his breathing, his eyes shut tightly as if he was waiting for something.

"He actually broke through…" Inuyasha grunted and forced himself to his feet.

"Of course I broke through, ya bastard…" He made a soft groaning sound and his hand started towards his stomach but he caught himself and put his chest instead, his eyes flashing open to burn brightly upon Heikichi. He moved slowly, deliberately raising his blade in both hands to aim the point at the snake. He took a step forward but hands on his arms stopped him.

"What the…" The grip of the hands tightened.

"Don't be an idiot." Gambel's hands squeezed gently. "You're in no condition to fight him right now."

Heikichi displayed a mocking grin. "You treat him like a mere pup. Surely you know of his exploits. Of all the demons that he was in no condition to fight but managed to defeat. Let him come."

No one in the clearing moved. Inuyasha growled and pulled free from Gambel's grasp to raise his blade in a threat towards the Snake General only to be caught by Gambel again.

Heikichi's eyes glistened dangerously. "You would be wise to listen to him, pup, I could defeat you without even trying…especially in your obviously pregnant state."

With an almost inaudible growl, Sesshomaru dived Heikichi from behind only to have his blade caught by Heikichi's. The snake frowned. "Now, now, Sesshomaru, your turn will come soon enough. Allow me to dispatch of your unfit mate and this will all be over."

Sesshomaru growled harshly, his eyes flashing red as he jumped back. "You will not touch him." His growl increased in volume exponentially and his eyes glazed over an eerie red. Heikichi only grinned maliciously.

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru-sama," His tone was mocking as he feigned an attempt to calm the enraged Taiyoukai, "I will take good care of your little brother." The snake moved to attack Inuyasha and met the Tokijin. Heikichi was still grinning.

"He really means that much to you?" Their blades shrieked in protest as the snake demon leaned closer, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Has he _really _wormed his way into your frozen heart that far, Sesshomaru?" Demonic red eyes narrowed on dark silver. "Did you tell him that you loved him as you took him? You will wish you did if you have not." Sesshomaru released a threatening growl and pushed the elder demon back, his aura flaring dangerously.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and brought her into a crouch with him, stabbing his staff into the earth and creating a barrier to ward off Sesshomaru's raw demonic aura. Gambel was attached to Inuyasha, bracing himself for anything that he needed to do to protect the younger lord. His eyes wandered to his brother who had moved to stand over Kagome's body.

Heikichi swung his sword haphazardly through the air, his head held high. "Still refusing to assume your position as uke, I see."

Sesshomaru roared, swinging his blade out wildly. The markings that adorned his cheeks began to stretch out as his eyes widened, now practically glowing.

Heikichi moved further away from the Taiyoukai as his aura whipped out. Inuyasha struggled against Gambel's grasp.

"Sesshomaru, stop it! Fucking stop!" The elder dog demon ignored his younger brother. His lips pulled back into a snarl, baring his enlarged teeth, and poison dripped from his enlarged claws to hiss against the damp earth.

Heikichi's grin failed to waver at this display of pure white rage, if anything it grew. His quick-silver eyes moved to focus on the younger white-haired demon, his amusement still growing.

A cry of pain tore through the clearing to follow the sound of muscle being ripped from bone and a body crashing into the trees.

"DELIO!" The sound of Casca's scream broke through Sesshomaru's anger. The eldest of the dragon triplets lay broken on the ground across the clearing. Gambel was in shock, his elder brother's blood splattered across his face.

The black haired half-breed chuckled maliciously before raising a hand and plunging the pointed tentacle that it quickly turned in to through the red head's throat.

Inuyasha failed to breath as the dragon demon's blood washed over him. He growled and moved to attack the dark-haired half-demon but froze when the tentacle aimed for his stomach.

"Attacking me would not be a wise decision in your situation, Inuyasha." The red eyed man offered a leery smile. "Drop your blade."

Only the sound of Casca's silent cries tore through the broken silence. To be born with so much and to lose it all in one sweeping moment.

"Gam…" He gasped gently, watching as Inuyasha allowed the Tetsuiaga to fall to the ground in defeat. "Lio…" He shuddered violently, his blue eyes flashing to his Lord who was attempting to reach his younger brother but failing horribly.

--

"It's all gone wrong…all of it…Gam…Lio…" I felt the heated tears rush down my cheeks. This was all I was good for, mourning. They had fallen and I could do nothing about it. I was a healer not a fighter…yet I could do nothing about it.

A sharp cry from the monk that assisted my young lord tore my attention to him. They were fighting, both of the humans were. More of Heikichi's men that had erupted from the trees.

The men who had followed me here, the western soldiers…the eastern soldiers…the northern soldiers…they were all fighting. My eyes swept over the clearing that had quickly turned into a battle field once more. The red eyed man was gone…as was Lord Inuyasha.

Lord Sesshomaru roared angrily. Lord Tengu, Lord Nagamaru, and Naoki were with him now. Heikichi was no where to be found. His men were still there fighting. His men, a mixture of demons and humans from all four lands of Japan who had joined together under Heikichi's banner.

I moved silently through the clearing. I was unable to find Gambel at the center of the field and due to the way he was attacked there was no way he could have lived. But Delio… His body lay sprawled across the shattered trees. One of his legs were twisted at an awkward angle. A bone was jutting from his arm. The skin on his torso was torn off revealing muscle tissue below. Blood poured from his lips…

…his chest rose and fell unevenly…

I fell to my knees beside him, gathering him up into my arms. "You can't leave me, brother. Not yet."

* * *

_So??? Yay or nay? Give me some sort of feed back! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Again, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I'm not gonna make any promises on the next chapter seeing how long this one took…at least I posted it! Please review! Keep my drive alive! I love you all for your patience and gold words…reviews…whatever…I'm done…_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_**-Blu-**_


	19. Of Rust and Salt

_A/N Not much to say except sorry for the delay…yeah…soooo…here's what I got! Sorry it's so short! (they basically all are…)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own…you no sue…please…_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Of Rust and Salt

The hand laced in mine gave a reassuring squeeze. I didn't bother to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks like rivers. I was happy yet, all at the same time, I was in mourning. Life just wasn't fair that way.

"Crying is not what he would wish for us to be doing right now. He would want us to be assisting Lord Sesshomaru in the retrieval of his mate and unborn child." His voice sounded so weak, I could barely concentrate on his words. I gave a slow nod. "Besides, there was only blood, not a body. We don't even know for sure if he is…" He couldn't say the word just as I couldn't.

He didn't see the dark half-breed, Naraku, strike Gambel straight through his throat…to live after that would be…impossible.

He couldn't even sit up and here he was comforting me. He had been in this bed for three days and conscious for two. If this didn't show how weak I was then nothing could.

He sighed gently. "Casca…" My eyes flickered up in response to catch his burning red eyes on me. "There are things that need to be done…" His voice caught in his throat as he forced himself to sit up. The movement jarred his half-healed bones and he hissed in pain. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand gently.

"You shouldn't be moving…" My voice sounded so pathetic but he stopped trying to move regardless.

My eyes flickered about my elder brother's bedroom. His wardrobe…his armoire… his table that was always neatly organized…then the mirror attached to the table. My own reflection stared back at me with wide blue eyes, tear stained cheeks, and bed-ridden hair. I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Casca."

The sound of that voice, so calm as it always had been, sent a cold chill down my spine. I moved to bow but he was faster, his hand catching my shoulder before I could move off of the bed.

"My Lord, please, if you would only give me us a moment more we will return to work and…" My brother began only to be cut off by our lord with a nothing more then the raising of a single brow and a certain frost in his eyes.

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, this castle is capable of running for a couple of days without your constant assistance." His eyes did not glitter in the slightest at his attempted humor, they remained cold and dead. A frozen wasteland that could have once been the sun. His face was hard and blank. He had just gotten back from another day of searching for some sort of clue…some sort of trail. Another day, another failure. It hurt him…although he would never allow that to show.

My Lord dropped his hand to his side as he turned his attention to myself. He looked exactly as he did the night his father died…

"Casca, you will stay with Delio until he has recovered…" He paused, his eyes landing on the spot where mine was joined with Delio's. Anger flickered through his expression. Raw, fiery anger that only touched his mask for a split second but that was enough for everyone in the world to know his anger, his anguish at the loss of his mate.

Delio must have saw it too for he released my hand to grip our Lord's wrist. "You will find him, my Lord." His words were nearly a whisper but they said so much. Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes but said nothing.

As I watched him I knew…he wished nothing more at that moment in time to hold his younger brother and cry. Cry…something I can honestly say I have never seen my Lord do, not even when he lost his father.

--

Pain…that's all I could feel when I woke up…pain and a certain exhaustion that ran through my body so deep that my bones quivered with it. My arms were chained above my head, my feet were chained to the floor, and my vision was black.

I shuddered in the cold of the room, trying to ignore the faded stench of blood that pervaded the stale air, and was met with the wall on my bare back. A wall made of stone that seemed to be the very source of the cold.

My ears twitched as I tried to focus on something other then the cold and the smell. I was in a room, a small one…and I was not alone. My vision was cloudy but I was able to make out the form of a man sitting in the corner of my cell with no windows and one door that looked completely solid

I searched my mind trying to find something to say to notify them that not only was I awake but I was aware of their presence, vaguely aware of the pounding in my head and the wet substance running down my face.

I failed and heaved a sigh, still trying to ignore the pain that was increasing with every breath. My back was hurting like a motherfucker…

"You're awake, my Lord…"

"My…Lord…? Who the fuck are you?" I growled darkly at the gentle voice then scented the air, trying to smell something other then blood. "You're human…" I mumbled it gently and the voice laughed gently.

"I'm human…" He agreed and footsteps began to echo around us. He was approaching me and I had no way to stop him. I growled again and the footsteps stopped. "You have no need to fear me…I am under strict orders not to place you in harms way."

I almost laughed at that, "You call this not being in harms way? Who knows what the hell this is doing to my stomach…" I trailed off and looked down, now completely aware of the fact that I was, once again, only in my hakama's. My stomach was bare for the world to see, not hidden behind my baggy undershirt and haori.

I bit my lip as I stared at the bulge in my stomach…it was beyond the point of being barely noticeable. What was I now, five months? I felt dizzy as I tried to think back…I found out I was pregnant on the night of the new moon and I was already half a month in…that was one…two…three…four…yep, five new moons…I was five months pregnant.

"You seem rather deep in thought…or maybe you just are acting good to get released from your chains." The human's voice was close to me, his midnight eyes glittered with wonder as he watched me from a position that I found far too close for my liking. I glared darkly at him but he only allowed the smallest of grins to touch his lips as he raked a hand through is black hair that was shaggy but too short to tie back.

"I suppose I am lucky that demonic children draw on their parent's demonic power otherwise you would have torn through those human shackles long ago and probably sliced me to ribbons, hmm?" The smallest of smiles formed its way across his lips and I déjà vu hit me immediately…I knew that smile…but from where.

My eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" I asked then looked around the stone cell. "And where the hell are we?"

The human smiled. "I am Jiro and this is an abandoned castle from over two hundred years ago. Well…" He looked around the room before turning his dark eyes back onto me. "A cell in the bottom part."

I looked around the cell again, "My master says he can still smell blood in this room from all those years ago…can you smell it?" The question drew my attention back to the hum…to Jiro. I watched him cautiously for a moment before giving a slow nod.

His face went blank at that and he closed his eyes as if he was trying to concentrate on finding that scent. I continued to watch him, shifting uncomfortably in my shackles. The sound of them made his eyes flash open, a slow smile curling across his lips before he moved to the only door in the room and pulled it open. He shot me one last glance before leaving the room.

I waited for a moment, not daring to move the slightest bit then, after the echoing sound of what I took to be Jiro's footsteps died away, I pulled my wrists down as hard as I could. The cuffs began to cut in my arm but I continued to pull down.

'Jiro had said that these were human shackles. If only…I could…' I pulled harder, the muscles in my arms straining against the chains and then, finally, they broke. My body slid down the wall and I crouched there on the floor, breathing heavily. My head hurt…the pup was going at my stomach like it was a punching bag…and…I had to pee.

Just great…

--

"Master Heikichi…" Jiro bowed low before the snake demon, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. The snake had his eyes focused intensely on the dark-haired half-demon before him who was now glaring at Jiro.

"What do you want?" The dark-hair man snapped. Jiro held his low bow and made no move to speak. Crimson eyes narrowed darkly.

Heikichi offered a gentle smile. "He only listens to me…I am the only one above him. You, on the other hand, are a lowly insect who has attempted to make a fool of me for the last time." Heikichi's voice remained gentle but the authority in his tone and the coldness of his gaze even made the dark hanyou back up.

"I will allow you to visit my pet once before I dismiss you. You are not to harm my pet in any way, that includes harming to child."

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the command. "You really wish to keep that…child?"

Quicksilver eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do. They both belong to me now."

Laughter filled the room and Jiro dropped to his hands and knees in fear of his masters newfound anger that followed it closely, the very aura of it filling up the room so thickly that even a human could feel it.

"Do you really think it will work? Waging war with the Northern, Western, and Eastern lands, kidnapping the Western Lords' mate and child, then leaving to the mainland to hide? Do you really believe that he will not find you? You underestimate…"

Now Heikichi was laughing. "I underestimate no one. I intend for the great Taiyoukai of the west to find us and, when he does, I will defeat him with his own weakness that he has laid bare before us all."

Naraku's mouth snapped shut and he turned on his heel, moving out of the room before any more could be said. A victorious grin was still on Heikichi's face, the leftovers from the laughter that had sent chills even down Naraku's spine.

"Now is your chance, Jiro, send in the troops from the south. They must realize by now that the Southern Lady is not on their side."

Jiro gave a swift nod and stood. "He's awake, My Lord…" He moved towards the door only to pause. "Everything is going just as you predicted, isn't it."

Heikichi nodded gently, glancing at his most loyal servant. "It is, Jiro, it is."

* * *

_A/N I'll try to update the next time I get the chance! Thanx for sticking with me! Please review!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu-_


	20. Thin Blue Flame

_Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha (the title belongs to Josh Ritter.)_

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Thin Blue Flame

Hair like ink slipped over her shoulders when she stopped. Her usually gentle brown eyes hardened as her delicate hands formed fists.

"What business is it of yours if I wish to return to the Western Lands? This is exactly the kind of thing that you should want me to do, sister. My betrayal will lead mother to dispel me from her heart, she will consider me to be the enemy just as much as you do." Her voice remained its usual calm as she spoke in anger. The elder girl said nothing, her black-out eyes narrowing while a smile twisted across her beautiful face.

"Moki…" The smaller girls voice was now a mere whisper. "Please, go home and go back to bed."

Laughter tore at Moki's throat making Tsukino wince. "My dear sweet little sister…" She moved towards the stiffening form with her beautifully twisted smile and placed a slender hand on her cheek.

"You really wish to betray mother? Our homeland? Even… Heikichi whose attention you've yearned…"

The sound of skin on skin echoed through the trees. Tsukino moved from her sisters side and glared darkly. "Mother, you, even him… it matters not whom I betray from this side. I wish to have no part in this. If anything, what you are doing is the ultimate betrayal…after all Lord Sesshomaru done for us…only to have us wage war against him…" She looked away sadly.

Moki was fuming, her cheek burning an angry red where her younger sister's hand had met it. "Fine." Her voice was like a whip and her eyes burned like the fires of hell. "You have chosen, little sister, but it is the wrong side that you choose. Both Mother and Lord Heikichi will be informed of this." That eerie smile twisted its way across her face once more.

"Were I you, Tsukino, I'd run while I could."

Tsukino bowed her head and turned on her heel only to come to a halt once more. "Thank you…Moki…"

--

Naoki's claws buried their way into the dirt, his jaw clenching and unclenching sporadically.

"What are you playing at…Heikichi…" The name was spit out like a curse form the pale prince's lips. The guards standing near him glanced at each other but wisely kept silent. Naoki stood swiftly, his silver cat-like eyes sweeping the area before him.

This was all far too stressing. The loss of the Western Lord's mate and child, the attack on the dragon triplets, the lack of the Southern Lady's support… Naoki glared at the trees before him then shook his head. Too much….

"Lord Sesshomaru…" He murmured the name sympathetically and closed his eyes. The Western Lord was one of the most intimidating men Naoki had ever laid eyes upon but now, during his time of loss, he was just downright scary. Just being in the same room as the now almost completely silent Lord sent cold chills of the worst kind down the spine.

"Prince Naoki!"

The urgency in the Northern Soldier's voice had Naoki out of his reverie and turned on his heel immediately. "What is it?"

The soldier pointed to the trees. "There's something there… It looks like a body." A furrow to Naoki's brows, the fighting that had taken place so far had not been this far south.

Another soldier who stood closer to the body took a step back. "It's moving to stand."

--

Casca brought a wet cloth over his newest patients brow. The girl gave a small moan but failed to wake up completely. Naoki, who had been watching over Casca's shoulder, backed away to settle himself in a chair across the room.

"Casca… how is she?"

The blond dragon demon stood with a sigh. "Lady Tsukino will be fine." He turned towards the snake demon with the gentlest of smiles. "It would seem to me that you are awfully worried for the child of the Demoness that left us."

A blush touched Naoki's pale cheeks and he bowed his head. "I am the one who found her and brought her here, I only wish to see that my efforts weren't in vain."

Casca chuckled gently and moved to the young prince, placing a hand on his arm. "Of course, Lord Naoki." He pulled the prince to his feet and looked him over. "And what of you, how are you holding up?"

Naoki sighed gently but smiled weakly. "All this…" he motioned restlessly about the room but Casca understood his meaning, "is very taxing. My father and Lord Tengu are doing all that they can to help Lord Sesshomaru but…" Naoki trailed off with a shake of his head, closing his eyes for a moment before they flashed up to meet Casca's.

"And what of you? How is Delio? I saw him at breakfast this morning, he seems considerably better."

Casca nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Delio is fine. He may feel a little weak every now and then but there is nothing physically wrong with him to stop him from helping Lord Sesshoumaru as he wishes now."

"Lord…Sesshou…maru…"

Tsukino's voice was barely audible but it was enough to have both demons at her side in a second. Naoki sat on the bed and held her hand loosely. She coughed and her shallow breathing improved, slightly.

"I need to…speak with him."

Casca sat her up and brought a glass of water to her lips which she downed without a complaint. Her dark brown eyes flickered open and shut as she was lowered to the bed. "I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

At a single nod from Casca, Naoki was on his feet and out of the room.

--

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb in annoyance.

"My mother has most likely just found out about my betrayal and I highly doubt that Lord Heikichi knows. Moki seemed rather reluctant to let me leave. Knowing her, she most likely waited until breakfast this morning to tell my mother."

The room feel silent for a moment as Casca placed a cup of tea in the girl's tiny, pale hands. Naoki turned his attention to Sesshomaru, gathering up the courage to speak to the so far completely silent Lord of the West.

"My Lord, Sesshomaru." All attention in the room turned to him, including those icy, mirror-like golden eyes. "If I may…" Sesshomaru offered a single nod. "If we attack now we could most likely catch Heikichi off guard. Like Tsukino said, it is highly unlikely that Heikichi knows of her leaving. The fact that she made it all the way here with the kind of information that she has makes it even more unlikely. We may even be able to get Lord Inuyasha back."

As soon as the last sentence was said, Naoki immediately regretted haven spoken at all. Tension filled the entire room as everyone waited for Sesshomaru's reaction to his brother's name being said. Sesshomaru only closed his eyes and let his head fall slightly forward.

"My Lord," It was Delio who finally broke the silence. "perhaps Lord Naoki is correct. An enemy like Heikichi would be almost impossible with the army he has now but if we managed to catch him off guard… then we could, in fact, get a fairer fight and get your brother back."

Sesshomaru sighed and moved away from the window and towards the girl now sitting up in her bed. He considered her for a moment before turning to the Northern and Eastern Lords. "What do you think?"

Lord Tengu gave a curt nod. "It seems to be the only good option we've got. If what Lady Tsukino says is true, once Heikichi finds out of her betrayal, he'll be moving again soon and he'll most likely be moving to the mainland."

Lord Nagamaru sighed gently and shook his head. "I'm deeply remorseful that this… thing has come out of my own family." He looked up at his son who gave a supportive smile and a nod. "Lord Tengu is correct, this is the only option we have, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then we must move quickly." Sesshomaru moved towards the door with a certain fire burning in his eyes. "Jaken. Kurando."

The toad scrambled into the room breathing heavily, Kurando close behind. "Yes…me… me lord?"

"Gather the men and be quick about it." The western lord snapped out. Both toad demon and human boy bowed quickly and ran out of the room.

--

I slid down the wall with a sigh of relief. My wrists and ankles hurt like hell but at least I didn't have to pee anymore. I brought a hand up to the lump in my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Calm down, pup, you're not helping…at all…"

"If you do not wish for the pup, you should ask for your new Lord to get rid of it for you." My head shot up, too fast. Naraku smirked as I winced in pain.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

Naraku's smirk turned into a sneer. "That doesn't matter for now, little Inuyasha. What I want will come to me soon enough. But, for now, you have another Master who wishes to tame and keep you as his own."

He moved closer to me but I had no strength to move away. I only watched him with a dry glare as he knelt before me, his sneer still firmly in place. "I'm not supposed to hurt you…hnn…"

His eyes trailed over my form before glancing up at the chains that had held me to the wall. "And I suppose that I will be blamed for your being free of your bindings." His hand shot out to grab my chin. I glared at him, dodging his hand before moving to punch him in the face but his free hand caught my attacking fist.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. You should know better."

In a flash he had me pinned to the wall by my throat. "You're too weak to do anything right now."

I snarled then smirked, my claws digging into his wrist. "You might want to let me go. _You're_ new master might not be happy with you touching me, Naraku."

He glared at me but release me, none-the-less. My smirk turned to a cocky grin, I must have hit a raw nerve. I probably would have made some sly remark that would piss him off even further but my mouth and body didn't agree with my mind for my lips sealed themselves shut and my body relaxed against the wall.

His eyes moved to my ever-growing belly. "You might want to watch yourself if you wish to keep your incestuous child alive."

My demon reared its ugly head and my claws shot out to catch the dark half-demon in the face but only met with air. Naraku no longer stood before me, he was now across the room with an even more pissed off expression on his face.

The violet haired man's quicksilver eyes took in my glare with a small smile. My breathing was heavy and my lips were parted by the force of it. It took all my will not to bring my hands up to support my stomach. As it turned out, I didn't have to for the silver eyed man did it for me.

I released a growl, a weak and pathetic one but a growl nonetheless. He chuckled gently. "I'm not going to hurt your pup… unless you fail to obey me." He was staring at my bare stomach and I was watching his every action as close as I could.

"Leave us." There was a sharp edge to his voice and I could barely see Naraku flinch out of the corner of my eye. I almost smiled, almost.

When Naraku was gone Heikichi's hands left me and he backed away from me. Silence reigned and, as it always did, grated on my nerves. Finally I snapped.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I tried to say it in my usual voice but it came out as a whisper. Heikichi turned towards me, his face placid.

"I want your pup for it holds the blood of Sesshomaru just as what was supposed to be my child did and I want you as my mate." His as a matter of fact tone caught me off guard and his words effectively silenced me of everything except as strange exasperated wheezing sound that escaped my mouth before I could stop it. All I could do is just stand there and stare at him. A smile touched the edge of his lips.

Just for the record, when Heikichi smiled it wasn't something pleasant that made you think of happy times or a warm summer day on the beach, it was something horrible that made you think of all the bad things that had happened in your life that you never wished to think of again and all the worse memories that Heikichi could give you.

"You seem slightly shocked, Inuyasha." The sound of my name leaving his lips almost made me shudder in disgust. "Have you nothing to say?" He paused but I still said nothing. "Then I shall elaborate, but not in here."

His eyes wandered the room as if he just realized where we were. He moved towards me and grabbed me by the wrist but I quickly yanked my arm away.

"Don't fucking touch me." My voice was deeper, rougher. He only offered an eerily whimsical chuckle.

"Come now, Inuyasha, put your demon away or the very thing it is protecting will wind up getting hurt." He moved towards the door, his long violet hair trailing after him. I, who at that moment in time was really unsure what to do, followed him at my own pace. He didn't complain about it or threaten me again, he merely stood holding the door open for me whilst he watched me slowly trudge out of the room with one hand holding my stomach and the other holding myself up with the wall.

--

Inuyasha eyed the pillows that he was told to sit on warily before looking back up at the quicksilver irises of the man who had kidnapped him that was currently standing beside the door, and the only escape rout to the room they were in. Heikichi watched him as he approached the bed of pillows like a dog that had been hurt all its life for sitting on the furniture.

"Will you just sit. No harm will come to you." 'for now…' A smile touched his lips just as the young half-breed sat with what looked like a pout mixed with a glare.

Inuyasha glanced around the room they were in, which turned out to be a sitting room that was attached to a library, and attempted to get comfortable on the pillows he was reclined against before staring blankly at the fire before him.

Heikichi finally moved into the room, sliding the door shut before going to a desk in the farthest corner of the room from Inuyasha. The boy attempted to sit up so he could watch the snake demon but his weariness pulled him down into the pillows.

"What has your brother told me of his relationship with me?"

Inuyasha gave a lazy snort. "He ain't told me anything."

Heikichi raised a shocked brow. "Nothing?"

The half-demon shrugged. "Just how he met you and how you wanted to be his mate and how he denied you… that's it…" He glared at the fire. "You kidnapped me before he we ever had the chance to speak about the matter again."

Heikichi rolled his eyes and stood to move across the room to the now crouched and growling half-demon. "Enough, you will only hurt yourself further." His voice was now laced with annoyance. " I had figured you would know all of this already. That idiotic boy is far more…" He trailed off with a harsh glare at the boy who was still crouched but now silent.

"He denied my advances no matter what I said or did. I was gentle and he would ignore me and shrug me off. I was rough and forceful and he would growl and push me away."

Inuyasha gave an irritated snort before standing. "You were trying to force him into a position he had no wish to be in, of course he denied you."

Heikichi hissed, his dark silver eyes narrowing angrily. "I stopped trying, after a while. I grew annoyed with him. I went on with my previous plans." He turned away, his face turning impassive. "I led the humans and demons of the southern lands in revolt against Lady Amami's mate and had him killed. She did not know that it was me, her mate's friend and confidant, who led the revolt and turned to me for assistance." A dark smile twisted across his face. "And assist I did. Now, Lady Amami and the Southern Lands are eternally in my debt. I led Lady Amami's army against the West as soon as I could and your father caught them halfway with an army of his own. Sesshomaru fought at his side, although, he was not as powerful as he is now. He was young, much younger then yourself."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on the snake demon as he turned around to face the dog demon once more, this time with a more calm expression.

"One night, my men attacked the reinforcement camp Sesshomaru had been at. The camp was outnumbered and brought down before Lord Touga could get there with more men. I personally fought Sesshomaru and wore him down to the point where he could just barely stand on his own two feet and the smallest attack would knock him off his feet then took him. We brought him to the Southern Palace and I marked him as my own and took him."

Heikichi paused in his story, his eyes watching as a shudder of disgust ran through the younger's entire body. "You mean, you raped him when he was too weak to fight you off." The snake smirked and denied nothing.

"I got him pregnant."

"You…" Inuyasha sat back down on the pillows, staring at Heikichi in shock. "You got…"

Heikichi moved towards the stunned half-demon and lowered himself to sit before him, his clawed hands moving to slid up the young one's arms before stopping at his shoulders and leaning closer so his lips were just before his right ear.

"I fucked him a good six or seven time then left him in that room."

A low growl rumbled from deep within Inuyasha's chest and he pushed away from the snake demon and stumbled backwards. Heikichi stood and stepped towards him.

"He was in that room for over a month before the healer that was watching over him informed me that he was pregnant. By that time we had to tie him down in the room and seal the doors." Heikichi took another step towards Inuyasha who simultaneously stepped back.

"When I told Sesshomaru, he was furious. He tore through his bindings and forced the door down, even though the seals were fighting off his demonic energy. By the time we found him he was in the forest in the western lands. We caught up to him at the same time as your father. We found him sitting in a pool of his own blood and the unborn child lay against a tree where he had probably thrown it."

Inuyasha blanched as the image of Sesshomaru sitting, torn up and bloody by his own claws, in the forest. The child would have been not even formed yet, so tiny and helpless, and covered in the sac and blood that should have protected and given it life. The half-demon wrapped his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru must have truly suffered much during those few months before and after the child's death. A shudder ran through him, the more he thought about it the more he thought he could feel claws plunging into his belly and ripping the pup from him.

Heikichi laughed coldly. "Can you imagine it? Your elder brother, the Great Taiyoukai of the West, on his knees and covered in his own blood." He moved closer and grabbed Inuyasha's arms. The half-demon pulled away only to land close enough to the fire to burn a good foot-long chunk out of his hair.

Hands were on him again, pulling him to his feet, and Heikichi pulled him close like a lover. "Do you think, if you got him angry enough, he would do the same to you? Rip that oh so precious child from your womb?" His lips moved against Inuyasha's cheek so they felt the tear drop that seeped down from his golden eyes.

Heikichi reeled back like he had been slapped in the face and stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Tears?" His hands released the half-demon who fell limply to his knees holding his stomach.

"You cry just by thinking about what Sesshomaru could do to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked up with a glare. "No, I cry for what happened to him. I cry for him because he would never let himself do such a thing. I cry because he can't"

Heikichi's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You cry…for him." He pulled Inuyasha to his feet once more before pushing him down into the pillows. "Hnn…"

Inuyasha yelped as he fell, twisting in the air so he would land on his back. Then, Heikichi was on top of him. "Perhaps I should give you a real reason to cry…"

--

Sesshomaru released a low growl as Tokijin sliced through the tough skin of another snake demon. Naoki gave a delicate shudder when he caught the expression on the Lord's face. If he had been the snake to oppose Lord Sesshomaru, he would have run away just after looking at him.

To say they were basically outnumbered would be the understatement of the century but they had the element of surprise on their side and the entire eastern army in the skies as reinforcements. At that moment in time, however, the reinforcements were not needed for the soldiers they fought were half dressed, or less, in their armor and still groggy. It was early in the morning, still to early for the sun but to late for the complete, enshrouding darkness that had assisted the surprise attack.

"Naoki! Lord Sesshomaru!" Lord Tengu swooped down between the two males and caught one of Heikichi's men across the face with his claws. "The castle is open if you two move quickly. Go to the servants entrance on the right side. You'll be able to slip in easy enough. You'll be covered from the air."

Sesshomaru nodded and wasted no time to wait for the snake prince. He jumped and cleared the soldiers around them and, as soon as his feet hit the ground, he took off at top speed to the servants entrance.

--

I ran through the castle as fast as I could, nearly slamming into multiple men who were running to get outside to fight the three lords of Nippon. I slid around a bend in the hall and all but crashed through the door to my Lord Heikichi's bedchamber just in time to witness him backhand Inuyasha across the face with enough force for the boy to fly across the room and crash into the wall.

His back collided with the wall, lucky for the pregnant half-demon, and he fell to the floor where he lay on his side gasping for breath. Heikichi turned to me with a snarl. Blood fell from his forehead in a stream down between his eyes and dripped off his chin.

"What?"

I moved towards him slowly, my eyes still on the wound. "What happened to your…"

He hissed darkly and my mouth snapped shut. I bowed before him on my hands and knees. "The three Lords have led a surprise attack."

I raised my head to find Heikichi glaring at the boy near the wall who was trying, and failing horribly, to clear his head and get on his feet. "So stop them, you fool. You interrupt me for that?"

I stood and bit my lip nervously, this would not end well if he continued to underestimate Sesshomaru and his followers. "They have already cleared three of the surrounding camps with only two left."

That got his attention, his eyes were on me and filled with so much anger that I dropped to my bow again. "Why were they able to get that far in?"

"It was a surprise attack, my Lord, we weren't ready for them and they took us down before we could get ready. The first camp and most of the second and third were down before we realized what happened."

My lord's eyes went to Inuyasha then back to me before he stormed out of the room. I paused for a moment, completely unsure of myself, then a small moan of pain brought me back to reality.

So far, Lord Heikichi had told me to take care of the boy and, until I got further orders, I intended to do so.

* * *

_A/N Hi??? Soooo sorry for the lateness… I've been… busy… Ummmm… I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up a little bit faster. I hope this was good, I haven't touched this story in so long that typing it was weird. So… until next time!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu-_


	21. Let the River In

_A/N …… soooo… anyone mad at me????_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I make no moola (money) from the writing of this story. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (except the few that I created). Inuyasha and its characters belong to… ummm… not me…_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

Let the River In

Inuyasha winced as Jiro brought a warm cloth over the recently ripped up skin on his forearm before releasing a soft puff of air through his clenched teeth. He glared at the human who paid the growling half-demon no mind.

Finally, the rambunctious demon snapped. "Why are you doing this?"

Jiro offered a gentle grin but said nothing. Inuyasha's growl grew louder. "Answer me, dammit."

"Because I was given the order to take care of you and, so far, Lord Heikichi has given me no further orders so take care of you is what I intend to do."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed gently. "That's not what I meant…"

The gentle grin on Jiro's lips twisted into a smirk. "I know."

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "If you know what I mean then answer my real question." His words left him in a low growl as Jiro tied a cloth around his now cleaned and medicated forearm.

"I owe him everything." Jiro gave a sigh and stood, moving away from the young demon in favor of the window that watched the battle playing out below. "He saved my people from the tyrannical rule of the late Lord of the South. He has given us power, life, and a certain freedom that we had never experienced before."

"Wait." Inuyasha's dark eyebrows stitched themselves together. "You were part of the people of the south who rebelled against Lady Amami and her husband? That happened… before I was born…"

Jiro's smirk twisted further into something darker as his expression hardened. "As I said, Lord Heikichi has given us many things. He is a serpent demon, after all."

"What does him being a snake demon have anything to do with that?"

Jiro shook his head and closed his eyes. "Heikichi's bloodline goes back to the very beginning, just as yours does. It is for this reason that your families are so powerful. You stick to the old ways that lead to power and the ability to delve into that link given to you by your ancestors. Dog demons are the eldest of the four clans. They represent guidance, protection, watchfulness. They are powerful and because of this the white dog clan, the purest of all dog demons, are the leaders of us all. The white dog clan is the father of all demons because of their traits. The golden eagle represents nobility, clarity, inspiration, and is the messenger of the demons. The hare represents balance, intuition, fertility, fire, and madness. And the serpent…"

He paused, turning to face the young demon turned student who sat silently waiting for the man to continue, and gave a pleasant smile. "The serpent represents wisdom, passion, and poison for both the mind and the body. The serpent is both a preserver and a destroyer. But mainly, the serpent represents rebirth and resurrection. Life sheds one generation after another, to be born again. The serpent represents immortal energy and consciousness engaged in the field of time, constantly throwing off death and being born again."

He chuckled gently. "In the same way it sheds its skin." His eyes glittered at his little joke but Inuyasha's eyes only narrowed a fraction as his hands unconsciously covered his large belly. "There is something tremendously…" He paused, watching those hands as they rubbed circles over the baby bump. "…terrifying about life when you look at it that way. And so the serpent carries in itself the sense of both the fascination and the terror of life."

He moved towards the still silent boy, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he moved with a certain grace that should not be present in a mere human. "When I and my children first swore ourselves to Lord Heikichi, he granted upon us the gift of demonic immortality. A gift only a serpent has the ability to bestow upon another."

His eyes flickered open as he lowered himself to sit beside Inuyasha "My sons were killed in battle but I have surpassed the strengths that humans normally have with my age. Lord Heikichi is the only… family that I have left…except…"

--

Kurando huddled against the wall with the little green kappa who was actually not squawking. The human gave a small sigh at this blessing and tightened his grip on his masters blade held securely against his chest. Two eagle soldiers from the east stood with them, both poised to strike at the slightest notice. Kurando gave a small huff and one of the soldiers turned his head to offer a patient smile to the human.

Then Sesshomaru was before them, his eyes a bloody red and Tokijin in one of his heavily clawed hands. Those eyes slid over the human grasping at Inuyasha's fang before moving to meet those of the young snake demon.

"Bring the boy. No one else can hold the sword."

Naoki gave a stiff nod and moved to the boy to allow him to get on his back.

"Go, Lord Sesshomaru, we will cover you." One eagle breathed out to the scarlet eyed lord who only gave the slightest of nods before moving into the castle through the dimly lit servants entrance, Naoki and Kurando close behind.

--

Heikichi glared distastefully at his nephew who only calmly smiled back. "Heikichi, when my son told me of his suspicions about you, I didn't want to believe such a terrible monster could have come from our family." Nagamaru's expression turned grim. "But here you stand…you have dishonored our clan, Heikichi."

The elder man laughed. "You think I care about our clan, Nagamaru?" He was about to say more but turned quickly instead, catching two blades with his one. A low chuckle freed itself from his chest when he caught the glaring eyes of the two who had dared attack him.

"Ah, you're still alive." His grinned mockingly at the red eyed Delio who gave a low growl in response. He and his brother jumped away, slipping into a defensive stance.

"You will pay for the death of our brother." Casca's voice held the cold edge of a knife as he spoke. Heikichi only smiled.

"If you remember correctly, little dragon, it was not I who struck your brother. But, even if that is correct that little statement of yours… it would still be wrong."

Both dragon's were silent, both wanting to know what the serpent was talking about but both eagerly wanting the same man's blood to stain their blades. As they moved to attack, Nagamaru stopped them.

"What do you mean?" He question in a dangerously low tone, his hands on the shoulders of the dragons to steady them.

Heikichi was still grinning as he raised a hand to the clouds. All three men looked up as a fiery red streak cut through the air and landed on the battlefield, scattering the men and releasing a breath of flame onto the soldiers of the Northern and Western lands.

Casca's eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees to watch his brother rip through the men, dropping his blade in the process. "No… Gam…"

A shudder ran through the Delio's entire figure as the Eastern Lord and his men rained down from the skies on the red dragon. The shudder turned to a ripple as wings tore through his back and, in the same motion, swung him into the air. He paused for a moment then darted towards his brother as his body grew larger and darker. He cut off Lord Tengu while he was still in a half transformed state and motioned them away from his brother before transforming fully and slamming into the red dragon's side, throwing it into the air and tossing it to the ground past the fighting.

Nagamaru managed to tear his eyes from the two dragons long enough to find Heikichi gone and Casca on his knees watching his brothers.

"Go…"

Casca's wide blue eyes turned to Lord Nagamaru. "What?"

"Go and help Delio knock some sense into Gambel. It's either that or you just sit here and watch as your brothers tear away at each other. You may be the youngest but that does not insinuate that you are weak, Casca. You possess just as much power as your brothers. Now go."

Casca closed his eyes and gave a stiff nod as golden wings slowly eased themselves from his back.

--

Sesshomaru's eyes, red glazed with anger, narrowed when the hall filled with guards the blocked his path. His aura flickered dangerously around him. The men flinched and worried glances were shot around the group but no man stood down, they charged as one. Tokijin sliced through the air, the sheer power of the swords aura and the demon holding the blade combined throwing the men back.

The angry demon lord shifted his feet and in a second he was up the stairs and around the corner.

"Shit…"

The word slipped past Naoki's lips before he could stop it. He shifted his hold on Kurando and moved his head with the hope that the human would loosen his almost strangulating grip around his neck. Kurando only tightened his hold as the serpent prince pushed himself to move faster.

He managed to get around the corner in time to see Sesshomaru's moko-moko-san flit around the corner.

"We're going to lose him at this rate."

Naoki was still pushing himself, all of his senses focused on Sesshomaru and keeping up with him. Kurando pushed himself flatter against the serpent prince's back. "Did you hear me?"

Naoki gave an indignant huff but still said nothing.

"Can't you ask him to slow down or something?" At this point, Kurando was gripping Naoki's shoulders and leaning over his shoulder to look at his face. One silver eye flickered towards the human before returning once more to focus on jumping another flight of stairs.

"He's not in his right mind right now." Naoki's strained voice evidence of how far he was pushing himself to keep up with the enraged demon. "He is being controlled by his baser instinct. His demon is in control right now and all it wants is Inuyasha. If I ask him to slow down his mind would process me as a threat to the safety of his mate and unborn child."

He stopped talking to dodge a volley of arrows and watch Sesshomaru's poison claws take down the men shooting at them. He knelt and shot passed the men the impatient Sesshomaru had left alive only due to the fact that they weren't in his direct path.

* * *

_A/N Okay, I know I pretty much always say this but this chapter really pissed me off. I went over it like six times and changed stuff but I'm still not satisfied with it. On a lighter note, the title of the song belongs to a band called Radical Face. It happened to be the song I was listening to while I started writing (typing) this chapter so it became the title because I couldn't think of anything else. The band is AMAZING! Anyways, drop a review for this chapter please (even though it sucked…)!!!!!! Thank you for your endless encouragement! It really helps me WANT to do this whole fanfic thing! I love you guys!!!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!!!_

_-Blu-_

_Oh, oh P.S.!!!!! Ummmm....... sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	22. Speranza Ardente

_I messed up this chapter so I had to fix it… luckily I just messed up the first two paragraphs!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: ummm…. Me no own… U no Sue!!!!!! _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Senza Speranza

"My sons were killed in battle but I have surpassed the strengths that humans normally have with my age. Lord Heikichi is the only… family that I have left…except…"

Jiro's eyes narrowed gently. "My youngest son…" His eyes flickered over Inuyasha's face before he spoke again. "We had just found out my wife was pregnant with him when I had to leave her… that was twenty-five years ago. I did not want Heikichi to know that he was mine so I… we sealed him within her for ten years so Heikichi would not suspect that the child was mine. My poor Maemi." He scoffed and threw a hand through his hair before offering Inuyasha a tight grin.

"I have never told anyone about him before… I wonder…" He shook his head as he turned away from his master's prisoner and moved to the window.

Silence took reign over the room for a small moment. Inuyasha allowed his tense body to settle back into the blood stained pillows as his eyes fell shut. "You didn't tell Heikichi… which means… you don't trust him?"

Jiro chuckled from where he stood before the window but made not response otherwise. "If you don't trust him, then why stay here? Why not go to your son?"

"He's here…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed open. "Your son…?"

The human shook his head silently before turning his head and resting his dark eyes on the half-demon. "No… your brother. He's here. In the castle."

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, a process that turned out to be much more difficult then he had anticipated, and growled to cover his pain. "He's fighting Heikichi, isn't he." He moved towards the silent human and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What the hell is happening? Tell me!"

A smile twisted across the immortal human's face. "They're not fighting. Heikichi is down there with his nephew." When Inuyasha made no move to release Jiro's shirt, the human rolled his eyes. "Look for yourself."

--

Lady Amami's eyes narrowed dangerously on her eldest daughter. "This is your fault, Moki."

Said girl winced at the Lady of the South's motherly tone and lowered her eyes to her hands resting in her lap to avoid her mother's eyes. "I know, Mother, I am truly sorry. I was torn. I did not want to get her into trouble but she was betraying…"

Laughter stopped her words in her throat as her eyes flickered up for a moment. "You lying little brat. She was to inherit my name. She was to become the Lady of the South. It was Lord Heikichi's wish that she become so and now, because of you, we have disappointed our Lord. I do hope, mainly for your sake, that you intend to come up with a better excuse then that when Lord Heikichi gets his hands on you." Lady Amami's words came out in a slow, gentle snap that caused cold fingers of dread to run down Moki's spine. The girl bowed her head further.

"She will come back. That she would even think that Lord Sesshomaru will accept her after he learns which side the Southern Lands are on. She has nowhere else to go now but to us or Lord Heikichi." Lady Amami brought her fingers through her eldest daughters hair in the form of a hug that burrowed Moki against her shoulder. "Don't worry, your sister will return to us and you will escape Lord Heikichi's wrath. I will personally make sure of that."

--

Black claws buried their way into red scales. The red dragon roared in pain and twisted in the air in an attempt to dislodge the claws only to have fangs bury themselves in his back, effectively tearing muscles needed for flight.

They dropped like a stone to the earth; tearing, scratching, and roaring at each other until their bodies collided with the hard packed dirt that exploded around them. They rolled on the ground with their teeth snapping and their claws tearing at each other messily. Dark crimson dragon's blood poured from both of them and melted into the earth about them causing steam to rise into the air.

"Delio and… Gambel…" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief but found himself unable to tear his eyes from the two dragons fighting on the edge of the battlefield bellow. "I thought they were dead."

Jiro's smile had yet to fade away. "Apparently, the black dragon did not die from Naraku's attack but he seems weakened. The red dragon, on the other hand, we had him the entire time." The humans' smile faded away as his eyes narrowed in something akin to disgust.

"He is under Naraku's influence, somehow. He obeys Naraku's every command and, through Naraku, he obeys Master Heikichi as well."

Inuyasha's eyes flew across the battlefield for the snake general. "I thought you said Heikichi was down there… and where is Naraku?"

Jiro only offered a small shrug. "Naraku went missing soon after that little incident in your cell." Golden eyes flashed up to the human who had yet to get rid of his slightly disgusted expression. "As for my Master… I have no idea." His lips sunk into a frown. "I suppose he has finally realized that Lord Sesshomaru is in the castle and that he has left only me to guard you."

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "For a diabolical bastard, your master isn't all that smart."

"Really, to speak about someone when they're standing within earshot."

The human fell to a knee respectfully but Inuyasha just growled. "I couldn't care less if your within earshot or not, asshole. You can go fuck yourself with your damn sword for all I care."

The snake general leered at Inuyasha causing the boy to twist into a defensive stance. "You stay the fuck over there, jackass."

A small chuckle fell from the serpents lips. "Now now, Inuyasha, there is no need to get so riled up." He moved forward, his smile curling up further when Inuyasha's back pressed up against the window he had been standing beside. A growl tore from the pregnant boy's throat in warning but Heikichi only laughed again. "Come, Inuyasha, let's put that disgraceful mouth to better use."

He moved further forward only to have Jiro rise and step between him and his prey. Silver eyes narrowed dangerously. "Move, Jiro."

The human bowed once more but stood immediately after. "Please, my Lord and Master, we have other things we need to concern ourselves with at this moment in time." His voice was tight and, after what seemed like a major effort on his part, he lifted his head in looked his Master square in the eye. "Please, allow me to watch over Inuyasha while you attend to more important matters." Heikichi's claws tore into Jiro's skin only a split second after the human had finished speaking.

"How dare you attempt to reprimand me." Heikichi's voice came out in a low hiss as he kicked the man on the floor over. "I made you what you are, Jiro, and I can take it away just as easily."

Jiro pushed himself to his knees shakily, his hands clutching the fresh wound on his cheek. "You can do whatever you please to me, My Lord, I have nothing else that you could take away that would affect me in any way." He brought his hands together before himself and twisted them together before stepping closer to the snake general.

Heikichi crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do you think you can do against me? You haven't the power to defeat me."

Jiro smiled and held his master's eyes. "I may not have the power to defeat you but… I do have the power to hold you long enough for Inuyasha and his brother to escape." As the words left his mouth the air around Heikichi shimmered and hardened before fading transparent.

Quick-silver eyes went wide as the snake dived forward to attack the human only to collide into the barrier that had been raised around him and slam into the floor.

"Go now, Inuyasha!"

The half-demon's eyes were wide upon Jiro who only offered him a tight smile. "I meant to tell you earlier but… my son… his name is… Kurando." His eyes fell shut and his teeth grit together in an effort to keep the barrier from shattering under Heikichi's relentless attacks.

"Kurando… you mean…"

Jiro gave a quick nod. "I've been keeping an eye on my wife… since I left... and him after he was born. Take care of him… Inuyasha." The human grimaced before motioning to the door with his head. "Go, I can only keep this up… for so long…"

Inuyasha paused for a split second before running to the door, his arms wrapping around his belly as he ran as fast as his body could go down the hall.

--

"Shit."

Kurando had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but it wasn't hard considering the fact that Naoki had to twist in the air to dodge the men diving at them. He pressed his face into Naoki's neck to get rid of the urge to puke.

"If you throw up on me I WILL kill you, human." The snake prince was becoming more pissy with each step deeper into the old castle they had been following the Western Lord through. It was hard to blame him though, the prince couldn't fight very well with the human dead weight on his back.

Kurando blushed in embarrassment at that thought.

"Cut it out, Kurando!"

The demonic boy's voice cut neatly through the human's thoughts just in time for Kurando to catch himself nuzzling his face in the side of Naoki's neck. His blush increased ten-fold.

"Sorry!"

Naoki only sighed and pushed himself forward, once more vaulting over Heikichi's men.

"There's so many of them…" The prince snorted at the humans' comment and shook his head.

"Of course. Heikichi knows how to fuck with people's minds and get them to follow his every command. Now would you kindly shut up and concentrate more on hanging on and less on other random things, please."

"Sorry…"

--

Gambel's teeth sank into Delio's neck causing the black dragon to roar in pain and relinquish his grip on the other's back and wings. They rolled away from each other, Delio sinking to the ground and gasping for breath while Gambel gave a low laugh that rumbled from deep within him.

The red dragon dived forward, his head ramming into the black dragon's ribs and causing him to roll closer to the battlefield. His head fell to the ground and his eyes fell shut.

'_I can't win. He fights to kill but I don't want to cause him any serious damage._' He allowed his body to relax and groaned in pain as it shifted to his human form. Casca was at his side a second later, the golden dragon demon shifting from his dragon form to his human form as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Delio grimaced and held his side, his red eyes flashing open at the sound of his youngest brother's landing.

"No, Casca, leave us! You will get hurt!" His voice came out much weaker then he had wanted but Casca only smiled gently before placing a hand on his brother's chest.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. You just get some rest." He stood and turned to the red dragon who watched them silently from a distance.

"Casca…"

"It's alright, Delio, everything's going to be fine."

--

Sesshomaru paused in midair and twisted to the ground causing Naoki to skid to a stop a few feet behind him. The snake prince gave a small frown and lowered the human on his back to the ground.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru's gaze turned to Kurando when he spoke and it was only then that they realized the color of his eyes. They were a sharp, frozen gold. Those eyes slid from Kurando to Naoki.

"Naoki." The Lord's even tone sent chills down both the boys backs and it took an actual effort for the snake prince to kneel to the ground and tear his eyes from the golden tundra that was the Lord of the West's gaze.

"Y… yes, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru motioned with a stiff jerk of his chin for the boy to come to his side and only after the boy had shuffled forward, with Kurando close behind, did he speak again. "Something has changed…" The Lord closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back a fraction of an inch. "There is a spiritual pressure coming from above."

Naoki narrowed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, the look on his face making it apparent that he was concentrating hard. A moment later his eyes widened and turned back to Sesshomaru who was watching him with mild interest.

"What would you have me do, my Lord?"

The elder demon's eyes fell to the sword still held tightly in Kurando's hands. "Take the human and leave, keep the Tetsuiga safe. I highly doubt Inuyasha will be in any condition to even hold it. Find your Lord Nagamaru and tell him to pull everyone out. We are fighting a inane battle at this point, we have everything we came here for." Naoki gave a curt nod and moved to lift Kurando onto his back but the human only backed away, his eyes hard on Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean 'We have everything we came here for'? What about Lord Inuyasha? What about Master Gambel's missing body? We haven't even seen Heikichi yet and…"

Naoki's hand slapped over the humans mouth causing the boy to struggle violently. "Please, my Lord, he is only concerned about Lord Inuyasha's welfare." He bowed, forcing Kurando bow along with him. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly then closed his eyes before turning to the empty hall before them.

"Just go."

--

Inuyasha gave a soft groan and doubled forward against the wall he had been using as a crutch. The pup had just kicked the crap out of him.

"Ya little brat…" He murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles over his stomach. "I've been tortured enough. Don't you want to go home?" The word hit him like a bombshell that sent a torrent of longing coursing through him.

'_Home… when did I start thinking of the Western Lands as home?_'

He shook his head and shakily pushed himself further down the hall with one hand on the wall and the other still rubbing circles on his stomach. Around the first corner was a flight of stairs that made him groan in frustration. "Why the HELL do these stupid people have to put so many goddamn stairs in these damn castles."

He froze as the life in his stomach shifted then snorted, wrapping both hands around his stomach. "You agree with me don't ya? Why can't people…" He paused and rolled his eyes. "Dammit, now I'm going crazy and talking to my damn self."

He moved forward carefully and moved down the staircase deliberately. He took the steps one at a time and each time his foot touched the next step a curse would spill from his lips. At the end he moved to the wall and slid down it with a tired groan.

"When I get the hell outta here I'm gonna eat until I get sick then sleep for two weeks straight." His head fell back as his eyes slipped shut.

--

Heikichi rose from his seat on the floor with a grin. "You're running out of power, Jiro."

The human didn't bother to open his eyes or even acknowledge that the other had spoken. He sat cross legged on the floor with his hands curled together before his chest and every couple of seconds his lips would move rapidly in an attempt to keep the barrier strong. "You can't even respond to me. Even opening your eyes would probably take too much power and break the barrier." Again, the human did not respond. Heikichi huffed quietly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know you can hear me, Jiro, so I'll make you a deal. If you release me now… I'll let that son of yours live."

Jiro's eyes flashed open at this but, despite the serpent's words, the barrier held strong. "You will never touch my son." His voice came out in a raspy slur that was barely comprehensible. "Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru will kill you before you get the chance."

Heikichi's expression twisted into one of malice and his words came out in a subtle hiss. "The two of them are nothing compared to me. If not for your unexpected betrayal, little Sesshomaru would be dead by now and we would be on our way to the mainland."

Jiro gave a low chuckle at that and allowed his eyes to fall back closed. "You really don't get it, do you?" The human sat a little straighter as his lips formed the silent prayer holding the barrier once more before speaking again. "Lord Sesshomaru came to you at the place very few outsiders know of. This means that someone has information on you and has decided to switch sides in the middle of the game before I ever did. Now…"

His eyes flashed open again on his seething master as a broad smile filled his face. "Who do you think that could have been?" Heikichi gave a growl and threw himself at the walls of the barrier again causing Jiro to flinch and steady himself.

"Amami."

--

Sesshomaru slid to a stop at the sight before him and a shudder of fear ran through him. Inuyasha's shirtless form was curled up in a ball at the foot of the stairs. His blood-matted hair was burned uneven and his skin was dark with bruises and filth.

"Inuyasha…"

His voice came out softly as he moved forward cautiously for fear of sending the boy into the defensive and causing him to hurt himself further. He knelt at his baby brothers side and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha." His voice was slightly louder this time as he pushed the boy to lie on his back. The boy gave a soft groan but his body complied to the motion. "Look at me, Little Brother."

Surprisingly bright golden eyes flickered open and stared at him blankly. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to the boys' cheek and ran his thumb under his left eye. The boys dark eyebrows furrowed between his eyes which glittered with curiosity at the demons touch. After a moment those eyes widened as recognition flashed within them.

"Se… Sesshomaru?"

The demon gave a slow nod before moving his hand to the half-demon's chest to stop him from moving. His eyes flickered over the boys battered form before landing once more on his eyes.

"You have nothing broken nor any major injuries, correct."

Inuyasha's eyes fell shut. "Yeah, just… tired…"

Sesshomaru released a breath of relief that he had no idea he had been holding as his eyes fell to the gentle, yet irregular, rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest.

"Good…" His voice had unconsciously fallen to a whisper. He shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and slipped his arms under Inuyasha's shoulders and knees before slowly moving to stand. The boy huddled against the demon Lord's chest with an incoherent murmur then a tired sigh. A smile touched Sesshomaru's lips before he could stop it. When he realized it's existence he allowed it to stay as he turned to leave that godforsaken place.

* * *

_Okay, to anyone who actually read this… I'm really sorry for the wait and the crappiness that you just read. I've actually been moving around a lot so it's difficult for me to actually type out chapters. I have a bunch written in notebooks but I don't have a cable to hook my Lappy up to the car so my battery dies before I get a chance to type everything up, log onto the internet, log onto this website, and edit 'n post everything. So… just know that I actually am trying to finish my two crappy little stories and for those who are reading… Thank You Sooooo Much!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu-_


	23. Good To Know

_

* * *

_

……ummm… hi!

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter how long this takes for me to update I still don't own Inuyasha. Title belongs to Brand New. (It's on the old Deju Entendu album)_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Good To Know That If I Ever Need Attention All I Have To Do Is Die

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's massive boomerang was flung through the air in time with her shout effectively slicing through a couple dozen of attacking demons. It came spinning back but before it could hit her she caught it with one hand, the force of the giant object causing her to slid back a couple feet. Her dark eyes narrowed over the battlefield in search of a certain silver-haired dog lord.

"Miroku." She had to yell out over the cries of battle just to get the monks attention though he stood beside her with his back facing her right side. The purple clad monk shifted closer to the demon slayer.

"What is it? Do you see him?"

Sango gave a nod and swung her Hiraikotsu into the nearest demon. "Yes. It looks like he's got Inuyasha." They pushed forward onto the path cleared by the giant boomerang only to be stopped once more by another group of Heikichi's demons.

Miroku jumped forward and sliced through demons with the sharpened edge of his staff. Only to have twice as many replace them. "They just keep coming…" He glared at the demons before him as Sango slipped in front of him to block them both with her Hiraikotsu. The demons pressed forward only to be cut down by more snake demons led by Naoki.

"Master Monk. Lady Slayer."

Miroku huffed in relief as Sango lifted the Hiraikotsu onto her back. "Sango and I saw Sesshomaru holding what I'm guessing was Inuyasha."

The snake prince gave a nod. "He has ordered that we pull out." His eyes lifted to the skies to the skies in time to catch sight of Lord Tengu giving the signal to retreat. "We don't stand a chance against them now that they are all aware of us. We need to regroup and get both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha on the battle field before we can secure our chance of winning."

--

Casca stood in his human form before the red dragon. Gambel gave a roar and lifted his head, his strangely blank emerald eyes narrowing dangerously, yet uncertainly, on the golden haired boy standing before him.

Casca bowed his head and brought a fist over his heart. "Please, brother, calm your rage."

The red dragon tossed his head and swung his heavy talons at his younger brother. The claws tore through Casca's clothes but stopped short of ripping skin. Casca did not so much as flinch at the attack. He merely stood his ground with his head bowed, his hand over his heart, and his ripped robes hanging loosely about his thin form.

The dragon reared back as though he had been attacked. A shudder ran beneath those red scales as Casca stood up straight and walked towards it. A rumbling growl ripped through the air.

"Calm, brother, calm yourself."

He raised his hands and moved further forward. The dragon lowered his head until it was almost touching the ground putting its eyes level with the bright blue of the golden dragon boy.

"Amazing…" The chilling voice cut through the air pulling Casca to a complete stop. Naraku stood at the dragons side dressed in a dark violet haori and hakama covered in black designs. A smile twisted across his face. "Isn't he? Such a powerful… beautiful creature." He raised a hand and pressed it to the ruby red scales covering the dragons front leg.

"And you…" Those crimson eyes fluttered over Casca. "I could help you…"

Casca's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you bother to help me?" His words tasted of venom and were spit out as such. "Why should I trust you?"

Naraku gave a melodramatic sigh. "The great Lord Heikichi has taken what I have given to him without giving me what he promised me. It would seem I have placed to much trust in him. So, as punishment, I wish to take away something…" He looked up at Gambel and watched as the red dragon rippled and shuddered into the shape of a human and kneeled at Naraku's side. His smile twisted further and his voice came out in a low purr, "powerful that I have given him."

Casca raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You would give me Gambel… You would return him to his original state… just to get back at Heikichi?"

Naraku gave a curt nod. "But… you would have to assist me in getting him back."

The golden boy cast his gaze over his shoulder to where Delio lay watching them with pain filled crimson eyes. "What would you have me do?"

The dark half-demon turned to Gambel with a smirk and pushed the red dragon's haori from his shoulders and down his arms. Casca watched quietly as the haori hung from Gambel's elbows. His eyes flickered over his brother's sun-kissed chest briefly before landing on a large violet jewel shard embedded in the center of his chest.

Naraku raised a brow. "Well? Carve it out…" With that he disappeared and in his place stood a carved wooden stick the ends of which were wrapped in a lock of dark black hair.

--

Inuyasha gave a gentle groan. The world was only dark silence filled with a pain that had, not so long ago, settled to excessive discomfort. It was an ache that pounded just behind the forefront of his mind.

"…sha…"

The walls were closing in. The walls made from the velvet envelope that was his mind was sealing shut around him. It was too bad. To finally have so much only to have it disappear… fade away into nothingness like ash on the wind.

"In…sha…"

Imaginary voices were whispering around him now. Whispering hushed words that mimicked the voice of someone he had come to love. Someone he had once purported to despise. Who?

"…yasha."

The whispers were louder now, focusing into one dominant voice. A voice made of black silk. A voice with no face. No face… only insipid eyes made of pure frozen gold. Gold staring down at him. A word floats in the back of his head. A word… a name?

"Sessh… sho'ru?" His voice broke but the word took form in the air. Silence took reign once more. The hands that rested on his face and chest, hands he had only just become aware of, slid up to support his shoulders and lift him into a sitting position. He tried to assist those hands but his body only fell sideways onto something warm and hard. One hand disappeared from his back and reappeared under his chin. Something warm was pressed to his lips and pulled away briefly before reattaching themselves to his lips once more. Cold water pushed past the warmth pressed to his lips and into his mouth.

He swallowed then coughed. The arms attached to the hands pulled him closer to the solid object. He breathed in a deep, anchoring breath that he used to force his hands to move up and grasp onto the cloth covered object he was being held against.

"Inuyasha."

The word echoed in his head but failed to register as something important.

"Inuyasha… op…Loo…e."

The voice was gentle yet commanding. He wanted to obey what he knew was a request yet the words were unrecognizable. He made, what he hoped was, a questioning sound.

"Open your eyes."

The voice had dropped to a whisper, low and soothing. His eyes flashed open yet the world was blurred. He blinked rapidly before squeezing his eyes shut once more.

"You are going to be fine." The voice was low as if speaking to itself. "I need…"

The voice trailed off and in that silence everything finally clicked. Inuyasha's eyes came open and his body shot up. A gasp tore at his throat followed by an almost indistinguishable whimper before he fell back once more.

"Calm down, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru. Where…?"

The warm something, now recognizable as Sesshomaru's lips, pressed to Inuyasha's forehead before he was lowered to the… ground?

"Where are we, Sesshomaru?"

He blinked in an attempt to see past the dim lighting and glanced around. They were in a clearing surrounding a strangely familiar hot spring carved naturally into the side of a rock face. The air was shrouded with a steam that seemed to glow in the light provide by both the moon and the fire he and his elder brother sat beside.

"Safe."

The word brought a strange sense of relief and calm to their already peaceful surroundings. Then his eyes landed his brother's ethereal face and it hit him hard.

"You came for me…"

A bemused expression crossed Sesshomaru's face before a lilting smile touched his lips. "You thought I would leave you with Heikichi?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm and bit his lip. "No! I mean… I knew you'd… but I didn't expect… I…" The warm blush grew hotter. Sesshomaru shook his head gently and pressed his face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, and forgive me for not coming sooner." He sat up to look down at Inuyasha once more, his face solemn. Inuyasha forced himself to roll his eyes and pulled himself to a sitting position, using Sesshomaru to steady himself.

"Don't blame yourself, dumbass." He narrowed his eyes on Sesshomaru as if daring him to say something else, but no reply came. Sesshomaru only moved gently around him, assisting him to his feet.

"Sesshomaru." The elder allowed his eyes to skim the younger boys' face. A strange emotion glimmered in them sending a jolt through Inuyasha's bones. "Did you…the… baby?"

His hands left Sesshomaru's arms and covered his belly. He froze slightly when his fingertips met warm silk. He was wearing Sesshomaru's white haori. The Taiyoukai stood only in his bare feet, his white hakama's, and his white undershirt. One more glance around the clearing placed his armor, swords, and moko-moko-san just on the other side of the fire.

Inuyasha's eyes fell to his swollen stomach. "The baby is fine, Inuyasha. I've already had two healers and a priestess look over you." Sesshomaru stepped away from Inuyasha, releasing his hold on his younger sibling's shoulders, and moved to the waters side. "Your wounds are small and mostly healed. You suffer only from exhaustion, dehydration, and malnutrition. They've forced food and water on you, as well as multiple liquids that had rather… questionable smell and color that came from the priestess."

Sesshomaru pulled a face that Inuyasha could only half see from where he stood but it was enough to pull a small laugh from the half-demon's throat. "You actually let some priestess pour random things down my throat?"

The elder turned to the younger and raised a brow. "Some priestess, no. But this one was rather… adamant. Your scent covered her home, the village, and the forest surrounding it. Even your humans seem more relaxed here."

"My scent?"

A slow nod was his answer. "Is this not your village?"

Inuyasha held still and let his senses soar. His surroundings slowly sunk in and, after a moment, his eyes widened in realization. A small "Oh…" was his intelligent reply. Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha and cocked his head ever so slightly to one side.

"You can stand on your own. Can you walk?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his waist and moved slowly towards his brother, cautious of every step he took. When he reached Sesshomaru, he buried his face in his chest. His arms slid up and around the elders neck. A moan of absolute pleasure was forced down before it had a chance to really form when Sesshomaru immediately took Inuyasha in his arms and held him tighter to his chest.

Sesshomaru rested his chin atop Inuyasha's head as his hands slid up the younger demon's back into the blackened tips of hair that lay shredded and singed at different levels along his back. "Your hair…"

Inuyasha sighed. "I look like shit, don't I?"

"No…" Sesshomaru pulled back and turned Inuyasha around. "You look worse then shit." A less then dignified snort left the half-demon. Sesshomaru gathered up Inuyasha's hair at the nape of his neck and, with a claw, cut it just below where his hand was holding the hair. The singed and uneven hair fell to the ground leaving what was left of Inuyasha's hair to just barely pass his shoulders.

Inuyasha turned around with wide eyes and grabbed at his hair. "Why the hell did…"

"It looks better like this then it did charred up and uneven." Sesshomaru cut in smoothly as he turned to the water once more, slipping his undershirt from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. "It will grow back in less then half of a fortnight."

Sesshomaru gathered his own hair and pulled it over his shoulder before moving to release the ties of his hakama. Inuyasha fell silent. He watched as the Taiyoukai stripped down to skin and slipped into the water without causing a ripple. The elder moved further in until the water reached just past his navel before turning to cast his eyes upon the younger.

"Do you require assistance?"

An innocent enough question. A question that offended and pissed Inuyasha off to no end. "I'm more then fucking capable of stripping myself." He snapped back before pulling at the loaned silk haori. Just as it slipped down enough to lay in the crook of his elbows, he looked back up to find Sesshomaru still watching him.

"Ya mind?"

A single brow was raised but the demon put up no fight. He turned around and drifted further into the water.

Inuyasha sighed and dropped the haori to the ground before pulling off the rest of his shredded clothes.

--

Naoki stared at the fire burning in the center of the human priestess's hut. Human. The smell was burning his nose. A figure moved in front of him, blocking his view of the fire. He looked up to find a human looking down on him. One human in particular who he was extremely annoyed with at the moment.

"Are you hungry?"

Kurando offered an almost shy smile when Naoki's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak words that even he knew would be far to harsh even with agitation coursing through him when someone cleared their throat at his side. He glanced over at Lord Tengu who only grinned back languidly.

"I'm fine." Were the words that wound up answering Kurando. Tengu's grin twisted up further. "Thank you." These words were pushed out quieter but they had the positive effect of making the vexing human leave him be.

"It's absolutely wonderful to see you so jovial, Prince Naoki." The now puckish smile on Tengu's face made Naoki close his eyes and squeeze the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"You are quite… immature for an a wise old demon lord."

Tengu frowned a child's frown. "I'm not THAT old. I'm quiet youthful, in fact." His frown flipped to a smile as he threw his arm over the northern prince's shoulders. Naoki stiffened despite himself but said nothing. "Now then, my dear little friend, what could be troubling you so much that you snap at Lord Inuyasha's retainer, hmm?"

The snake prince's quicksilver eyes opened halfway to watch the fire once more, his hands falling to his lap. "Nothing, Lord Tengu, please forgive my childish behavior."

Tengu raised a curious brow and, after a moment, laughter poured from deep inside him and exploded into the room. The old woman who stood on the opposite side of the small hut gave the sharp featured bird demon a curious look. She shook her head after a brief moment and turned back to Kurando who was hovering far too close to her herbs then she liked.

Tengu sighed, wiping laughter induced tears from his high cheeks, then stood with a grin plastered across his face. "Your father should be proud. If only I had a son such a you, Prince Naoki. If only, if only." He grinned down at the now thoroughly annoyed, although he was trying very hard to hide it, serpent demon and ruffled his hair fondly before leaving the hut with a chuckle.

The northern prince gave into the urge to roll his eyes but immediately felt far more childish then he already had at the action. These humans were getting to him. In the Northern Lands humans were very few in number. The chances of him, a prince, running into a human was extremely rare and he thanked the gods for that.

--

"Shit."

"Your foul language isn't helping anything, Delio."

"You don't think I fucking know that? What the hell would you have me do? Fuck, use his whole damn haori. We need to get the bleeding to stop."

Casca shifted Gambel into Delio's arms so he could pull the red-heads' haori the rest of the way off before ripping it into shreds. He dipped it into the cold river water before pressing it as hard as he could to the hole he had carved into his own brothers chest. Tears clouded his vision as Gambel's body arched slightly with pain, a hiss slipping past his lips.

Green eyes, still twisted with pain, fell onto Casca's blue causing a soft whine to rise in the back of his throat.

"I'm so sorry Gam, please forgive me. I had to… I had to get it out. Please…" The green eyes fell shut to signal the red-heads loss of consciousness. Casca fell forward, still putting pressure on his elder brother's wound.

"Come on, Cas, we've moved pretty far now but it's not far enough. We need to keep going." The blonde failed to move. Delio growled out another curse before forcing himself, along with Gambel and Casca, to his feet. "Lift him up, Casca." The eldest dragon's hands fell to take up applying pressure on Gambel's wound as Casca moved to pick up the unconscious demon.

"Ready?" Casca gave a nod as Delio wrapped the shredded haori tightly around Gambel's torso.

"Run Casca. Do not try to slow down for me, just run." The eldest of the dragon triplet's red eyes burned enforcement behind his words. Casca took in a shattered breath before turning and running as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't dare look back.

--

Inuyasha dunked his head beneath the water only to come up moments later gasping for air. Nothing had happened. Thanks to Jiro he had remained virtually untouched, if you ignored the deep, yet half healed, cuts and large bruises that now covered his skin. He grimaced and began chewing on his lower lip. Just the thought of what could have happened had Jiro not come into the room and interrupted Heikichi when he did.

What WOULD have happened.

The thought sent a repulsed shudder down his spine.

The sound of a something large shifting through the water ripped through his thoughts. He stiffened subconsciously but immediately felt foolish for doing so. Sesshomaru was only moving to sit on the rocks in a shallower part of the hot springs.

Inuyasha rubbed his arm with a shallow sigh. The elder, feeling the half-demon's eyes on him, looked up and caught the younger's gaze. Inuyasha cleared his throat, in what could be described as a nervous reaction, and held that blank gaze.

"I'm done…"

The Taiyoukai failed to move or even speak. He simply sat there… staring… Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but got the hint. He moved towards the elder silently allowing his fingers to skim the surface of the heated water, watching the ripples that his fingers caused rather then into his brothers frigid gaze. Sesshomaru allowed his head to fall a fraction of an inch to one side when Inuyasha was standing directly before him and still failed to raise his eyes from the water.

Finally, Sesshomaru slowly raised to his feet and moved behind the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his swollen stomach. The half-breed fell back into the demon's grasp, his eyes moving from the water to the stars.

"Aniki…"

The elder pulled away and turned Inuyasha to face him. Inuyasha's eyes immediately veered off to their right to watch the trees beyond the waters edge. "I don't want to go back to the village just yet." He leaned forward into the demon lord's bare chest, his hands hanging uselessly at his sides. "Or the western castle."

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to fall shut as he dragged his claws up Inuyasha's back causing the boy to shudder. "I've spent most of my life outside and… lately…I've felt like I can't even breathe right." Inuyasha sighed and turned his face to bury it further in the demon lord's chest, his hands rising to wrap around Sesshomaru's neck. "Let's just stay here… just a little longer…" His voice trailed off into the night breeze as Sesshomaru moved to the shore, pulling Inuyasha with him.

* * *

_So… how's it going? I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! I'll update as soon as possible! I swear it! So….. I'm supposed to be doing a book report right now but don't tell anyone!!! It's a secret!!! _

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu-_


	24. Red Velvet Snow

_A/N…………… ummm….. Hi! I'm alive!!!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story but I own my triplets and a few other characters in the story so don't even THINK of stealing them!!!!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Red Velvet Snow

Casca watched his eldest brother's fitful sleep with worry. He couldn't even bare to turn around to see the red-head covered in bloody strips of his own haori. His eyes began to water. "Delio…" He reached out to brush the dragon's dark hair from his sweat covered brow. He was shivering horribly, an act that a demon should never fall under.

"Cas…that you?" The words were whispered but they were there in a voice that was raw and broken with blood. The blonde turned slowly to the sight of a bloody Gambel attempting to sit up.

"Gam…" Said demon paused, his green eyes rising to meet his younger brothers tear-filled blue. The blonde barreled forward into Gambel's stomach making him fall flat and groan in pain. Casca was off him in a second.

"Sorry, sorry, sorryGamI'msosorryI'm… I didn't mean to…are you okay?…sorry!"

The red-head offered a breathy laugh. "It's fine, Cas, I'm almost as happy to see you as you are to see me."

A frown tore at the blonde's features. "Almost?"

Gambel nodded, now attempting to sit up again. "Yea, you tackled me and I have no intention of returning the favor." A waterlogged laugh left the blonde's throat making Gambel look up at him again to find tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why are you…" He didn't get a chance to finish his question for Casca was on him again, gently this time. He clung to his elder brothers neck and sobbed. Gambel froze, his weight resting on his right elbow and his left hand putting pressure on his chest as he sensed the reopening of a major wound. Casca showed no sign of letting go, if anything his sobs increased in volume.

A sigh left the red-head as a smile curved at his lips. He shook his head. "Casca." He murmured his younger brother's name as he lowered himself back to the ground in order to free up his not bloodied hand to stroke its claws through the crying boys hair.

"I thought" hiccup "you were dead," hiccup "Gam…" He buried his face deeper in his brothers neck. "…." Gambel hushed him, gently dragging his claws across his scalp.

"Calm down, Casca. I'm fine." He turned his attention to their eldest brother lying a few feet away, still shuddering with a fever. "You should look out for Delio, I'm going to go get cleaned up." Casca sat up and rubbed furiously at his eyes until his face was an irritated red.

He stood and helped Gambel to his feet before steadying him the few meters it took to get to the creek Delio had decided to camp by for the night and wound up being passed out beside for two.

"Here." Casca pulled off his haori and undershirt to hand the latter to his brother. "Clean that up and I'll use it to wrap you up when you're done." He was still muddling his words together trying to speak normally through the leftover water in his throat.

Gambel attempted to offer Casca a comforting smile but the younger boy was looking away trying to stifle the tears while watching his eldest brother. "Just keep an eye on him, Cas, I'll help you after I'm done."

"You should be resting…" Was the blonde's mumbled reply. Gambel rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, just go keep an eye on Delio."

--

Sesshomaru allowed his head to fall back as his eyes slipped shut. Stress, yes… that was what this was. His spine was sore with it, his head was pounding with it, and his eyes were swollen with it. A sigh left his parted lips as a cool drop of rain landed on the marking he bore on his forehead.

The rain poured around him as if suddenly dumped from the sky. A single step back hid him in the shelter of the elderly priestess's porch from the tears of the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru." His eyes remained shut and he made no movement to show that he had heard the Western Lord who continued on, nevertheless. "My men have found Delio and Casca… and Gambel, as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open at that to watch the trees being tossed around by the wind beyond the village. "You are certain it is Gambel?"

Tengu offered a sharp grin. "We're keeping an eye on him because of the circumstances, but it would seem that it truly is Gambel. He suffers from a large wound on his chest. Delio is… torn up quite a bit. He is unconscious because of the severity of his wounds." He took a breath to speak again but that breath was caught in his throat as his eyes fell shut.

Finally, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Tengu. "What of Casca?"

The Eastern Lord caught the golden eyes of the younger lord, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "He is unharmed, for the most part…. I've never seen a fully grown demon cry that much in my entire life." He mumbled the last part before releasing a muffled laugh. "But it would seem… the wounds that cover Casca and Delio were caused by Gambel and vice versa. There was a dragon demon fighting under Heikichi's command during the battle… I believe it was Gambel, but I hope it was not."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "You are unsure?"

A sigh left the eagle demon as he shook his head in mild confusion. "My men and I attacked the dragon on the field but Delio and Gambel intercepted us. I was close enough to catch his scent but all I could get out of that was the smell of miasma."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru looked back over the quiet village and said no more. It was a clear sign of dismissal. Lord Tengu grinned and offered a bow to the Western Lord. Even though the lands they stood in were under Tengu's control, he dared not step over the carefully placed bounds that surrounded the younger lord.

"Sesshomaru?"

A smile touched Tengu's lips at the sound of the younger dog demons voice. He kneeled further, his wings rippling from his back to cast him up into the rain filled sky leaving only golden feathers littering the ground.

Inuyasha watched the Eastern Lord take flight, marveling at the sight of his golden wings catching raindrops that glistened in the moonlight. He stiffened as a clawed hand slipped into his kimono to rub soothing circles on his swollen belly. Soft lips pressed gently to his neck drawing out a shiver that was allowed to flow freely through the younger boy.

"You should be sleeping, Little Brother."

The younger demon's eyes fell shut. "I heard you two talking…" His head fell back to rest on the Western Lord's shoulder. "He found Cas and Lio… and Gam? Is that true?"

Sesshomaru hummed gently in response while nuzzling his nose into his little brothers neck with the hope that the younger's wild scent would calm his coiled nerves. "You're not gonna go to them?"

The demon sighed and dropped some of his weight onto the half-demon's back, his arms wrapping around his swollen belly and his head resting comfortably on his shoulder. "No. My job right now is to stay here with you and make sure that you are taken care of. Lord Tengu and Prince Naoki are in charge of patrols and the retrieving and care of the stragglers."

"That's all you consider the three of them to be? Stragglers?" Inuyasha's voice began to rise to its usual rough tone making Sesshomaru's head begin to pound and the stress in his spine to grow heavier.

"Please… Inuyasha…"

The raw sound of Sesshomaru's voice made Inuyasha's anger stop in his throat before it could explode out onto the strangely vulnerable Lord. The cold, wet air whipped Inuyasha's face mercilessly making a chill seep into his bones. He shuddered and turned around in the cage of his brother's arms to bury his face in his brothers chest.

"Let's go in, you…." He paused for a moment then sighed before continuing. "I'm exhausted…"

Sesshomaru's arms tightened in appreciation before they moved to reenter the small hut.

--

Moki's body crashed violently to the floor. The sound of the bones in her face that had shattered under Heikichi's attack still echoed in the halls of the southern Lady's palace.

"You little bitch! You lost me every foothold I've gained!" The serpents voice was a roar that had every demon in the palace shuddering with fear. Lady Amami placed a soothing hand on Heikichi's arm.

"My lord, please. Naraku has still given you your opportunity to strike from within." His anger fell to a simmer before disappearing completely.

"That half-breed must have known about the attack. I should disembowel him for not giving us some warning."

"As it stand," a woman came into the room, her eyes a crimson red and a fan lifted to cover half of her face, "killing him now would lose you any edge you have."

"Kagura." Heikichi hissed out her name and she laughed, snapping her fan shut and covered her lips with an elegant wrist.

"You even sound like a snake in your anger. How simply delightful!" He moved forward to attack the wind sorceress only to have Lady Amami hold him at bay.

"Naraku has sent you with a message for us. What is it? Say your piece and leave." Kagura narrowed her eyes upon the Southern Lady before scoffing and turning away.

"He has sent me to serve you as you see fit." Her voice was forced and the fan in her hand began to creak under the pressure of her hand.

"Why does he not come…"

"Because…" Kagura snapped out dangerously, cutting Lady Amami short. "You have not kept your end of the bargain. You kept Inuyasha for yourself so Naraku will not work directly under you. He will still assist you in gaining Lord Sesshomaru because it is in his favor but any further conquest of the land he will not assist you with as he would have before due to your betrayal."

Heikichi watched the demoness for a moment before allowing a cruel smile to distort his beautiful face.

"Very well. Does your master have a plan in mind?"

Kagura glared hatefully at the serpent lord before nodding. "We sit quiet… for now…"

--

"Three months…" Gambel grumbled in annoyance as he glared down at the soup that Casca had forced him to stir. Said blonde rolled his eyes at his brothers mutterings.

"Three months and not a damn peep!" He threw the spoon to the ground and growled at the accursed utensil vehemently.

A chuckle from the kitchen doorway stopped his growling. Inuyasha came in dressed in his night clothes and cradling his belly in his arms. "Taking your anger out on things that can't fight back? What, d'you get tired of your little brother beating you up?"

Gambel glared at his lord. "You're lucky you're pregnant or I'd…"

"You would what, pray tell?" The Taiyoukai's smooth voice cut in with the same sharp precision of his sword. Casca chuckled as Gambel scrambled for words. Inuyasha smacked his brothers arm with a short laugh. "Cut it out. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just throwing a tantrum."

Sesshomaru raised a single brow that showed he was hardly amused before turning away to Casca. "Delio asked that Inuyasha be checked today but he is nowhere to be found. Perhaps…." The lord's breath halted in his throat and cocked his head to the side. The smallest moment of silence passed before the he turned on his heel and left the room before another word could be said. Inuyasha stared after him with obvious confusion scrawled across his face.

"What the hell?" He turned to the two remaining demons in the room only to be caught in Casca's wide blue eyes.

"It's Delio…" Gambel answered in a distracted murmur. "He seems… strange…" With that said he tore out of the room in Sesshomaru's wake leaving Casca to escort the pregnant Lord to his brother.

--

Kurando was already at Delio's side by the time Sesshomaru arrived. The Lord's golden eyes were narrowed dangerously on the dragon's still form. "Back away from him."

The boy looked up, his eyes wide with shock but he managed to shuffle away from the black dragon obediently.

"What's wrong with him, Lord Sesshomaru? We were walking and he was showing me some herbs and everything was fine… then he just… collapsed…" The boy shuddered at some inner thought that left him surround with the scent of fear and concern. Sesshomaru made a soft sound in the back of his throat that the boy could barely detect but visibly relaxed at the sound of it.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to the dragon's form and gently pulled him to lay flat on his back. "He's breathing…" Magenta striped eyes slid shut. "It's shallow and his heartbeat is weak but he's alive…"

Kurando started to rise onto his feet only to find his legs to wobbly to hold him. A hand landed gently on his shoulder making the boy stiffen again only to find the red-headed dragon kneeling beside him.

The Western Lord's eyes flickered open. "His scent…"

"Miasma…" Inuyasha's voice was thick with pure hatred. The blonde at his elbow made a soft sound of distress before moving to kneel beside Sesshomaru and press his hand to his elder brother's forehead.

"Your monk, Little Brother, can he sense the tainted jewel shards?" Inuyasha's pause at the question made Sesshomaru reluctantly tear his eyes from Delio in favor of catching his brother's liquid gold gaze.

"Inuyasha…"

The boy blinked out of his reverie before nodding quickly. "Yea… He's not as good as Kagome or Kikyou are… were… but he would be able to tell if there is one in Delio and how tainted it is…"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment longer before turning back to Delio and lifting the dark dragon into his arms.

--

Tsukino watched the monk and the slayer with a certain bright quality in her eyes that Naoki found remarkable. A smile flitted at her lips and, almost simultaneously, a butterfly would flit about in his stomach.

"They make the most remarkable couple, do they not?" Her quiet voice made him jump back to his senses and shift his attention to the monk flirting with the demon slayer.

"I highly doubt that they are a couple." Naoki replied drawly as the sound of the slayers hand colliding with the monks face echoed through the large sitting room. Tsukino giggled, her hand demurely lifting to cover her mouth. The serpent prince watched that pale hand before tearing his gaze away to the blushing human and her would-be suitor.

"You can tell they love each other if you look close enough. Sango gets jealous when Miroku flirts with other women and you can see it in Miroku's eyes when he looks at her…" She looked up at the prince to find him watching her. A smile played at her lips. "He has the same look in his eyes when he looks at her as you do…" She raised a thin, pale hand to brush back a lock of Naoki's hair out of his face, "when you look at me."

His pale cheeks flushed with color as he quickly averted his eyes. "I have no idea of what you speak."

Her smile failed to leave her face as she moved to sit closer to him. "I do not mind. I…"

"Master monk!" A gray dog demon guard came running into the room making all four of the rooms occupants rise to their feet. Miroku moving to meet the guard halfway. "Lord Sesshomaru has need of you. Go to Lord Delio's bedchambers."

--

"The scent of miasma has worn off. Maybe it wasn't actually on him, maybe his clothing caught the scent from his attacker. What if it wasn't what we thought…" A hand slipping over Casca's lips effectively cut his words off.

Gambel pulled his brother to his chest and rested his lips on his golden hair. "Just breathe, Cas, calm down." He mumbled against the younger dragon's hair. "Lio's gonna be fine." He shifted his gaze to the purple clad monk sitting at the eldest of the dragon triplets side. "Do you sense a jewel shard, Miroku?"

The monk frowned but shook his head. "No, but Naraku's aura surrounds him…" He looked up at the quiet demon lord of the west and east who stood together near the bedroom's balcony doors. "Where is Kurando? What did he say happened."

Sesshomaru's gaze sat on the world beyond the open doors of the balcony to where Inuyasha stood silently awaiting the verdict so Tengu took it upon himself to answer.

"I asked him myself just to be sure he was speaking the truth…"

"How do you do that?" A small voice piped up from the little kitsune sitting in the corner. He jumped up onto Naoki's shoulder and stared at Lord Tengu who smiled gently before tapping a single finger next to his sharp golden eagle eyes.

"Those of my clan see very well."

Shippo's mouth formed a small "o" before he gave a quick nod of understanding. Naoki glanced at the little fox making him stiffen with worry of being pushed off of the serpent's shoulder but the prince only turned his attention back on Tengu.

"He said they were walking and he was getting a lesson on the herbs in the garden then Delio merely collapsed. He was telling the truth from what I saw and Lord Sesshomaru would be able to sense if he was lying as well."

Miroku shook his head in confusion. "Well there's no shards and I don't even see the miasma touch on him that was left on others that had been attacked by Naraku or even Kagura…"

"What about…" Shippo fell silent and gulped as all eyes in the room fell upon him. Inuyasha slipped into the room passed the lords of the east and west. "What is it, Shippo."

The kitsune bit his lower lip, his eyes falling to the ground nervously. Naoki raised a hand and pressed it to the top of the kit's head in a comforting fashion. "What about… what if he looked into Kanna's mirror? Kurando wouldn't have been able to sense that… right?"

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes as a smile touched his lips. "It makes sense."

"Kanna's mirror?"

Inuyasha nodded towards Tengu. "Her mirror can suck the very soul into it." Miroku stood and slid his arms into his sleeves, his eyes falling shut. "If that is what has really happened, we need to find a way to get to Kanna and shatter the mirror."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "When Kagome's soul was taken, Kagome herself destroyed the mirror from the inside due to her own powers. I only hope this mirror can be broken from the outside like a normal mirror."

The monk looked up at the slayer before turning his attention to Inuyasha. "We need to get that mirror and bring Kanna down and quick."

Inuyasha nodded and moved towards the door. "I'll take Sango and Kirara and search the area were Delio was found. Miroku you keep an eye on Delio, we don't want a repeat of what happened to Kagome. She nearly killed me when she was taken over and she was human. Delio would probably rip someone apart with relative ease."

The monk visibly paled bringing the ghost of Inuyasha's old smirk back to the half-demon's face. "Don't worry, Miroku, you won't be here by yourself." With that he turned to leave the room only to pause and wrap his arms around his stomach. The cloth of his red hakama begin to darken.

"Inuyasha… you…" Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed at the pregnant demon as Casca stood and moved towards him, his words stalled in his throat until Sesshomaru shot passed him to balance Inuyasha.

The younger dog-demon looked up at his brother with a pain filled smirk. "The brat wants out."

* * *

_A/N So I've known what to write for a while now but I haven't had the…. I can't think of the word for it…… I just couldn't write for some reason. I tried to write but I'd sit down and…. Nothing sooo…. I'm gonna finish this story though! (I'm still going to finish Memoirs also for those of you that are reading it!) I'm at a dead point in my head right now…… it sucks…. Is this writers block or something else??? I don't know… It's poopy… _

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!  
-Blu-_


	25. Raion

_Now that I know what writers block is, we may progress… _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… or any of the characters from said show… I do own the story line and a few select characters in the story though… so boo-yea…_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Raion

A strangled whimper fought its way passed the half-demon's abused throat making Sesshomaru growl in response. He was hovering protectively over his young pain-filled mate watching the two men working on him while snarling lightly at every servant who walked in of the room with fresh linens and water for the two dragons to use, which resulted in the servants being so nervous to come into the room that two of them ran into each other spilling crimson water and blood stained clothes across the floor.

This was the point at which Casca snapped and yelled at Gambel to get their beloved lord out of the room. Sesshomaru left to reluctantly stand guard outside of the room, which only made the servants even more nervous because of his constant pacing back and forth directly in their path.

Inuyasha's head snapped back, his eyes squeezed shut in pain and his claws shredding the bedclothes to pieces.

"That's it, Inuyasha, push. Just keep pushing."

"IF YOU TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF, CASCA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? SITTING UP HERE TWIDDLING MY FUCKING THUMBS?" Casca placed a comforting hand around Inuyasha's ankle and smiled lightly at the boy from where he sat at the end of the bed. Inuyasha glared darkly at him between his spread legs and growled.

"You're not pushing."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort only to scream in pain, his face turning an even darker red and his body rising from the bed and curling forward as he pushed harder.

Gambel brought a cool cloth over his young lord's flushed, sweat drenched face, mumbling soft words of encouragement. Inuyasha's hands twisted desperately, his claws sinking passed the bedclothes and into the mattress.

"I see the head." Sesshomaru slipped back into the room at Casca's announcement to Inuyasha's side where he pried Inuyasha's hand from the now ruined bed to hold in his own. He only winced slightly as he felt the bones in his hands creak under the pressure his little brother was applying. He reached up to drag his fingers lazily through his brother's sweat drenched hair as the boy took a deep breath to hold in his burning lungs as he pushed down once more. Tears spilled down his cheeks only to be gently kissed away by the Daiyoukai before the he pressed his lips to Inuyasha's forehead.

"You're doing great Inuyasha." Casca shifted forward, his hands now cradling the pups head. "I got the head, the shoulders are almost out."

"Gods…" Inuyasha moaned desperately, gasping for breath. Gambel passed a fresh damp cloth to Sesshomaru who dabbed it across Inuyasha's forehead and down his reddened face. "You are doing well Little Brother, keep at it." He pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's chin as he held the cloth over his eyes.

Inuyasha whimpered before pressing down again with a guttural yell, his shoulders rising from the bed once more before collapsing once more. "That's it! I see the chest and the belly! Both hands!"

Gambel was practically dancing behind Casca who sat with his expression set and both the baby's arms in his hands as he gently pulled. "Push again, Inuyasha. One more time." He spoke gently and Inuyasha nodded languidly before pushing a final time. Then the room fell silent as Inuyasha fell back, his eyes closed and his breathing laborious. After a moment, his eyes shot open.

"Why isn't it crying?" His voice was hoarse, his hand shot out to Sesshomaru's shoulder to attempt to pull himself into a sitting position. Sesshomaru pressed the boy against the bed and held him there gently, his eyes fastened to Casca.

"It's fine Inuyasha…. He's fine… He's looking at me… and breathing…" The blonde's voice was filled with awe as he spoke. "He's beautiful."

* * *

The rain had poured on the western lands for three days after the child was born. The endlessly dark days were filled with blinding flashes of lightening and the loud clap of thunder. Inuyasha held his unnamed child to his chest and watched it watch him with Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

It had cried out for food after the cord was cut and tied off, much to everyone's relief. Inuyasha watched the wet-nurse with obvious envy but the child choked on her milk and refused to drink.

Once in Inuyasha's arms again though, he had bitten down on the tip of Inuyasha's finger with his bare gums. Sesshomaru had pulled Inuyasha's finger from the pups mouth and, using the very edge of his claw, sliced the digit before allowing the pup to pull it back into his mouth to drank down the crimson flow eagerly. Soon after the child had cried out for food again and this time was content with what the wet-nurse had to offer.

Inuyasha smiled lightly and pulled his child closer to his chest when its eyes widened slightly, his pupils dilating, at the sound of the thunder.

"It's only a storm, pup. It won't hurt ya. I swear it." The pup made a soft sound, a small clawed hand reaching out and pulling on Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha frowned slightly at the pulling and tossed his head back, throwing his hair out of the child's reach. "Cut it out." He murmured with false anger only to smirk when the child winced at the thunder once more.

"Raion…."

The boy cooed at the word… the name. Inuyasha smiled. "That's you. Raion."

"I approve."

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of his mates voice while the child in his arms giggled happily at it. The young lord forced his body to relax as he ran a hand through the child's thick, silky, snow-white hair. Raion reached up and gripped his fathers thumb and pinky in his tiny hands and squeezed tightly, pulling the digits to his mouth.

"Raion." Sesshomaru murmured as he stood over Inuyasha, watching his first-born son chew on his fathers finger. Inuyasha pulled his hand away and pushed himself over further on the bed, motioning for Sesshomaru to sit at his side. The Daiyoukai obeyed silently and raised a brow when Inuyasha pulled the bundle from his chest to give to the elder.

"Watch his head." Inuyasha mumbled, a chill sinking through him as he watched Sesshomaru hold their pup for the first time. This was what Sesshomaru needed, an heir… they had gotten the sex right on the first try… 'I'm no longer needed…' The thought hit Inuyasha hard and sent his now frozen heart into the pits of his stomach.

Raion yawned, stretching out in Sesshomaru's arms and kicking his legs against the lord's arms. A soft sound of distress left him making Inuyasha draw in closer immediately. Sesshomaru frowned gently.

"He doesn't know you very well." Inuyasha offered, raising a shaky hand to place it comfortingly on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Why was he even bothering? "This is your first time to hold him. He knows your voice just not your touch… Hold him… feed him… he's hungry…" The half-demons words trailed off into anxiety as Sesshomaru shifted his hold on the child into one arm so he could raise a free hand to wave before the pups face. Raion made a soft noise before reaching out and grabbing Sesshomaru's larger hand. The lord slid his clawed thumb across his pointer finger and laid it sideways on Raion's mouth so the pup didn't wind up with a deadly, poisonous claw in his mouth.

Raion didn't complain, he latched onto Sesshomaru's finger like a little vampire bringing the ghost of a smile to the Western Lord's face. "He reminds me... of you when you were... small." Sesshomaru whisperd the words brokenly, his gaze tearing from his child to the half-demon at his side.

Inuyasha watched the pup quietly as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "He has your eyes…" Sesshomaru raised a brow as he searched his younger brothers face.

"Our eyes are the same color, Little Brother. We have our fathers eyes and our father has his fathers eyes." The elder watched as Inuyasha shook his head with a sad smile. "What is it that I fail to comprehend, Little One?"

Inuyasha sighed and stroked two fingers down the side of Raion's face. "It's not just the color… it's the shape and the serenity. He seems so calm and sure of himself… so quiet…" He looked up at his brother to find Sesshomaru watching him intensely. The half-demon blushed and looked away, "What?"

"Hn… I suppose you are… correct…" His eyes fell back to his now sleeping son, his now healed finger moving to touch Raion's cheek just under his left eye. His hand slid up further to push back the boys bangs revealing a violet crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

The sleeping boy sighed in his sleep, his head falling into Sesshomaru's silk clad chest.

* * *

Naoki and Gambel sat quietly in the library in the western wing watching Kurando pace the floor. Finally, the human stopped and turned sharply to the demons watching him.

"He's… dead?"

Gambel gave a nod. "Lord Inuyasha informed me of who your father was, Kurando, and it's possible that you have inherited his… longevity and his powers. You've never directly sworn yourself to Heikichi but your father did and he was granted certain gifts in return. It is possible that those gifts managed to pass themselves to you as well."

Kurando fell into one of the many western chairs decorating the library and buried his face in his hands. "I've never even met him before and now that I finally do find out who he is I have no chance of meeting him."

Casca heaved a soft sigh, before moving to crouch before the human retainer-turned-ward and taking his hands to hold them together in his own between them. "He gave up his life to help us, Kurando, to keep you safe. He had no choice. You were his only child and he could not trust Heikichi to keep you safe so he did it himself willingly, even if it meant you hating him and never meeting him. He loved you and asked Inuyasha to take care of you and through Inuyasha he asked the rest of us to do so as well."

Gambel rose from his seat, moving to stand behind his brother and catch Kurando's gaze. "But now Heikichi knows of your existence and he will want some form of revenge for Jiro helping Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. He will be after your head just as much as he will be after Tsukino's. You are in the same boat she is now and you need to keep your wits about you."

"This is why," Casca took over Gambel's speech in his softer, naturally gentle tone, squeezing Kurando's hands comfortingly, "Lord Inuyasha believes it will be better for us all if you stay with Master Miroku."

"Miroku?" Kurando's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

The two dragon demons nodded in unison. "If you do have the same spiritual power that your father had then Miroku may be able to help you learn to use it." Gambel supplied before Casca gave a weary smile and spoke again. "Just make sure you don't learn any of his… other traits."

The human gave a breathy laugh at the small joke before licking his lips and returning his gaze to the floor. "What if Heikichi comes after me… or Lady Tsukino? What if he comes again for Lord Inuyasha or even…" His eyes shot up to the dragons standing before him, wide with worry. "the baby…" Gambel's green eyes narrowed dangerously over Kurando's shoulder as Casca shook his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha will _not_ allow that to happen and neither will any of us so don't you even consider the thought, alright?" The blonde's voice remained soothing but his eyes were nearly as sharp as his brothers'.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of a child's cries. It brought him to his shaky feet and had him stumbling through the castle, past awe-stricken servants and guards, and into the Lord of the West's chambers. There, on the bed, sat the weakened youngest son of the great dog general gently rocking a white haired babe back to sleep.

He sighed gently, his hand raising to cover his heart at the beautiful sight. "I missed you giving birth to him. I'm glad to see you both made it through."

The boy on the bed froze, his golden eyes widened to mimic the shock of the those he had passed in the halls. "De… Delio?" The boy moved to his feet as Delio raised a single brow before moving languidly to sit in Sesshomaru's chair by the fire. "You're… up… you shouldn't be up…"

The black haired demon chuckled at that. "I'm fine, Inuyasha, a little drowsy from having my sleep disturbed in the middle of the night, but fine nevertheless."

Inuyasha stood before him in utter shock, his now calm child pressed tightly to his chest. Delio watched him quizzically. "I must have been out for a while for everyone to look at me like that and to miss you in labor. You were yelling at others to help alleviate your pain, no doubt."

Inuyasha's lips moved but no sound came out making Delio roll his eyes. "Well? Are you going to let me see the baby or not? I was supposed to be the first to see him but since I was not there I presume Casca took my place." Inuyasha nodded as Delio stood and leaned in to have a look at the bundle in his young lord's arms.

"My Lord……" The eldest of the dragon triplets whispered in awe. "He looks far too much like Lord Sesshomaru for my taste," he chuckled lightly at that. "but he appears to be strong and healthy." His crimson eyes flickered up to catch Inuyasha's honey-hued irises. "Has he a name yet?"

Inuyasha gave a short nod. "Raion."

Delio grinned with pleasure. "Lion, a strong and proud title... but a strange choice for a dog demon considering the fact that lions are cats. I'm sure Lord Touga would have been plea..." But Inuyasha was shaking his head before Delio could even finish.

"Not lion, but with the way he wails when he doesn't get what he wants it would be fitting. It's Raion, as in a clap of thunder. He was born silent into a world that resided under a sky filled with storm. His cry came far after his birth just as one hears the thunder tear across the sky far after lighting strikes, therefore, Raion."

Inuyasha smiled lightly down at the silent boy who was staring up at him with bright golden eyes speckled with crimson. It was a strange mix that made the boys eyes seem to change to a deep crimson in certain angles of light. The half-demon stroked his finger across the crescent moon adorning Raion's forehead, the only marking he had on his body to display his true heritage.

* * *

Sesshomaru's harsh golden eyes narrowed gently down on Tsukino who winced under the cold glare, her head bowing against her chest. "You have betrayed your family, your clan, everything you know to assist us. Your information has proven extremely valuable and both my family and I are… grateful for your assistance." His eyes flicked away from her in favor of his own pale fingers tracing the rim of a delicate crystal glass filled with red wine from the mainland. The western lord's work room held silence for a brief moment before Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the southern princess.

"But…"

She flinched at the softly uttered word, her red rimmed eyes rising to rest on the Western Lord who lifted an elegant brow before continuing. "I must know… why you have chosen to help us."

Tsukino sighed gently and swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. "I… What my mother is doing is wrong… She betrayed our father and she…" Her whisper caught in her throat as she trembled lightly before lifting her head up high and sitting up straight.

"She has joined the very man who killed our father and gave her the power to rule the southern lands. I could stand for it as long as the southern lands was all she craved but now she has fallen in to deep with Heikichi and now pines to rule the world as Heikichi's queen. With your child, the child of the powerful sons of the great Inu-no-Taishou, in his arsenal; Heikichi could actually meet that goal." Her voice had risen to a powerful volume that was so drastically different from her usual quiet that even Sesshomaru seemed surprised. He placed his glass on his desk before rising from his seat before his desk to walk around it and approach the girl that sat on a pillow before him. She crawled backwards away from him before pulling herself into a bow on the floor.

"Forgive me, my Lord!"

He paused for a moment before kneeling before her and resting a hand on her midnight hair. She froze, tears streaming down her cheeks and a whimper caught in her throat. "I did not intend to offend you, my Lord, I did not intend to yell I just…"

"Enough, Tsukino. I am not angry with you." A sigh of relief left her as her body crumbled further onto the floor. Sesshomaru removed his hand and waited for her to calm down before she sat up to wipe her eyes with her sleeves. "As I said before, I… we are grateful. I only wished to know the reason behind your actions."

She gave a slight nod in response, not trust her voice to speak to the great Western Lord further. He watched her for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut. "You may go, Lady Tsukino, I am sure Naoki is waiting for me to release you."

A blush touched her features making her bow further then necessary to hide her face before she turned to shuffle out of the room. She paused at the door, her teeth capturing her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

The Lord raised a brow but did not bother to open his eyes. "What is it?"

"……Thank you…"

* * *

The Lord of the West entered his and Inuyasha's bed chambers as silently as the elder demon was capable of to find his brother in the bed, dead to the world. He gave a soft sigh of relief and moved towards the bed only to freeze when the sound of a mumble touched the air from the crib sitting a small distance from the bed.

The Western Lord's eyes flashed to his only son's crib before shifting to his younger brother resting on the bed. He made for the younger Lord once more only to be stopped short when the child gave a hiccup and a whimper. Something akin to fear touched him for a brief second as he turned and went to his sons crib only to freeze once more as he caught the calm golden eyes off the young prince.

The boy mumbled gently and kicked out with a happy burble of noise. Sesshomaru still made no move to touch the child who stopped his happy sounds only to begin whimpering in distress once more.

"He wants you to hold him…"

Sesshomaru's gaze shot once more up to the bed at the sound of the gentle whisper. Inuyasha's head turned towards him, his eyes half opened and focused on the elder. When the Western Lord still did not move Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ru…" He crooned the nickname softly and offered a gentle smile to his elder brother despite the fear rising in his chest of no longer being needed. "Bring him over to me, Ru. He's your son, you're allowed to pick him up."

Only then did Sesshomaru move, his arms scooping under the newborn child and bringing him to the Lords silk clad chest. He moved back to the bed and sat at his brothers side, his eyes never leaving the eyes of the babe in his arms. Raion gave a tired murmur, his tiny fists gripping the soft cloth that had been wrapped about his small form.

The great Demon Lord of the West watched his heir in silence and in that silence the heart of the young half-breed in the bed at his side fell further.

* * *

_God… it KILLED me to write this… I don't even want to read over it because it sucks so much… sorry for the suck filled chapter… I'll try to keep writing… perhaps… ugh…_


	26. Des Mensonges et Des Cauchemars

A/N: Wow… how long has it been? Sorry guys… When life hits you, it hits hard… Now onward! :P

Disclaimer: I've been trying but I still don't own any rights to Inuyasha… just my little story… and the few characters that I made up myself… boo…

* * *

Chapter 26:

Des Mensonges et Des Cauchemars

"I am… concerned about his mental state… he is not…" Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to Delio who appeared to be listening though his attention was focused out of the window he was leaning against, his arms crossed over his chest. "He is not as I am used to him. It is as if he is a completely different person." The dog demon's brows furrowed a microscopic millimeter as he withheld a frustrated sigh.

A subdued smile tilted the corner of Delio's lips. "He is merely under stress at the moment. He needs the time to relax properly and he, being who he is, is not allowing himself to do so. He is not accustom to relaxing his senses and we cannot force him to do so. We…" He paused, turning his full attention to his Lord whose eyes had narrowed as he spoke,

"You..." Sesshomaru's brows edged upwards slightly "need to find out what it is that's causing his stress and fix it."

The urge to snap at Delio for his daring nearly overcame the Lord of the West but he managed to hold in his violent outburst.

"And how do you suggest I go about obtaining this information when he refuses to speak more then two words at a time." Sesshomaru's tone was even but Delio caught the soundless bite behind his words. He bowed his head to his lord, a comforting smile touching his lips.

"Kindness, compassion, love, and patience." A short laugh covered with a cough made both men, one glaring and one grinning, look over to Sesshomaru's desk where Gam sat watching them.

"Sorry. It's just ironic, you know? He needs to be the exact opposite of himself to help Lord Inuyasha. His chances are slowly fading away in the wind…" He stood, his arms waving about to mock the wind as he whistled. Delio rolled his eyes and rubbed at his forehead in annoyance.

"Gambel."

The dragon's performance came to an abrupt halt as he bowed submissively. "Forgive me, my lord."

A sigh left the Lord's lips as he shook his head. Though he loathed admitting it, Gambel was correct. He needed to help Inuyasha and if that meant changing his ways…

* * *

Sango shook her head before letting it bow. "It doesn't make any sense. We did nothing and he just… woke up…"

"Perhaps he is stronger then Kagome was." Miroku offered, not noticing as Inuyasha winced at the sound of her name. "Dragons are very strange and mystical beasts, perhaps he managed to break his way free on his own and the exertion caused him to lose memory of the battle. It was not a physical battle, after all."

The baby in Inuyasha's arms chirped happily as he finally managed to grab a handful of Inuyasha's forelocks. He fisted the snow-white hair in his tiny hands and pulled with another happy sound. Inuyasha winced again. "You brat."

Raion giggled as he fought his father for the hair in his grasped tightly in his hands. "No… let go." He snarled and the boy just gripped tighter, his giggle louder. Inuyasha smiled at the sound, sadness tugging at his heart and making him shut his eyes as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. The boy sensed the change in his 'mother' and released his hair in favor of huddling into his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

His gaze flicked to Sango who was watching him with concern written clearly across her features. The half-breed frowned at her. "What? I'm fine…" he shifted the child in his arms closer to himself and Raion complied easily. "I just wanted the brat to let go."

He moved uncomfortably from one foot to the other under Sango and Miroku's combined stares of concern and his emotions all turned to annoyance. "I'm gonna go to bed." He snapped the words out without truly meaning the vehemence behind them and marched out of the room.

Miroku turned to Sango with a soft frown. "Will he be alright? Ever since he had Raion he's been… I don't know if depressed is the right word." He shook his head and rubbed his neck, "It doesn't seem strong enough…"

Sango offered a soft sigh. "I honestly don't know. All we can do is stand beside him and offer support." She stiffened and slapped Miroku across the face. He stared at her in shock.

"What was that for?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Earlier, when the wet-nurse brought Raion to Inuyasha, I saw what you were doing."

"Doing? I did nothing!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are a complete idiot." She cried out angrily before stomping out of the room leaving Miroku in a state of complete confusion.

* * *

The child did not cry when he was set in his bassinet and covered with his blanket. He stared up at his "mother" with his wide, crimson-speckled gold eyes. Inuyasha offered his child a tired smile. "Thank you." He reached down and touched Raion's nose making the boy gurgle happily and grab at the finger but the half-breed pulled away. He sighed and rolled his tired shoulders. Sleep. That was the only thing that seemed to relieve his sore body, though it made his limbs feel as if they weighed a ton.

He collapsed face first onto the bed and wormed his way beneath the blankets. A moan of relief left him when he found that perfect spot in the middle of the bed. His eyes fell shut and, almost immediately, fell asleep.

Sesshomaru watched this from their still open doorway; a slight frown marred his features at not being noticed. It only proved how exhausted the boy was. '_But from what?_'

The Daiyoukai moved toward the bed and lowered himself beside his brother and stared at the boy for a moment before running his heavily clawed fingers through the half-breeds thick hair. "What is it brother? What drags you to the ground?" He whispered the words before he was aware of it and froze when Inuyasha mumbled and shifted in his sleep to face Sesshomaru.

He touched his mate's face, watching the boy's sleeping features. If only this was… he stopped his thoughts from continuing onwards. Inuyasha was Inuyasha, to change that would change everything. The Lords' cold eyes fell shut.

"Inuyasha."

A soft sound touched the silence but its source was not the boy sleeping in the middle of the bed. He turned his head towards the crib by the wall, his features softening further. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his baby brothers forehead before moving to were Raion laid, his eyes open and looking up expectantly. Sesshomaru watched the child watch him before slowly reaching down and picking up his pup. The boy hesitantly huddled into his fathers' chest, his entire form stiff until Sesshomaru ran a finger down the boys' cheek. Raion cooed in delight and closed his eyes, his face pressed into Sesshomaru's chest.

The Demon Lord smiled gently at that. "Raion." He whispered the baby's name quietly, his smile widening a fraction. "I must thank you, little brother, for you have given the Western Lands a perfect heir."

Inuyasha stiffened in his sleep as his dreams made a turn for the worse.

* * *

Sesshomaru touched Raion's brow, pulling away when the pup reached for his hand with a gurgle of a laugh. The Demon Lord's mask was almost completely gone for only he and the child sat in the gardens where the guards were too far away to see him. He didn't coo at the child and speak a jumble of words that made absolutely no sense as he had seen the others, even Lord Nagamaru.

"You will grow to be as powerful and great a ruler as Lord Touga himself." He murmured the words gently to Raion and the by reached for his face, just as Inuyasha had when he was a pup. A frown marred the Western Lord's features. To compare Raion to Inuyasha was not settling at all. Inuyasha had been abnormally small for a demon child of his lineage due to malnutrition… due to his human mothers' horrible display of parenting.

A low growl left him at the thought of Lady Izayoi. Raion's happy gurgling fell silent, drawing Sesshomaru's attention from his thoughts to the pup in his arms. His eyes were glowing red in the morning light.

"You are a wise one."

Raion's eyes widened as he stared at his sire in wonder, turning them to a soft amber. It was not often that he and his sire were alone but the aura and scent of the powerful demon Lord made him feel as safe as he did when his 'mother' held him.

"Prince Naoki."

The young prince of the north fell to one knee, startled at being noticed immediately. "Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed his head forward. "My lord, I seek your council. Will you speak with me?"

Sesshomaru watched the boy for a moment, curiosity touching his brow. "Never have you sought my council before? Why do you seek to do so now with Lord Nagamaru at your disposal? Surly your father would not deny you."

Naoki shook his head. "My father would not deny me and true he would answer me to the best of his ability with a completely unbiased answer but his answer would prove to do me no good. You see, it is…" Naoki's gaze flicked nervously around the room as if he was expecting someone to attack him. "It is Delio."

Sesshomaru's eyes fell shut. "Continue."

The snake prince's quicksilver eyes lifted to watch the Western Lord before falling to Raion. "He came to my room late last night while I was in bed. His eyes were bright and glowing in an unusual fashion. He told me I was a traitor to my kin."

He shuddered, as if the memory disturbed him deeply, but did not look away from the little prince. "He said both my father and myself deserved to be put to death. Even Tsukino, for her turning on her family."

Naoki paused and stood, freezing momentarily when Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open and he shifted the infant closer to his chest. The prince turned from them, finally pulling his gaze from Raion's.

"He said that I must redeem myself…" The lavender haired prince began to fidget. "He said I must take the Prince of the Western Lands and bring him to my Great Uncle… He…" His throat went dry as he managed to glance at Sesshomaru.

The Western Lord's eyes were a bloody crimson and his markings jagged. Naoki fell to his knees, submitting to the powerful demon easily. "Please, my Lord, Delio was not in his right mind and I never had any intention of doing such a thing. I believe… I believe he was being controlled by whatever it was that attacked him in the forest. Forgive me, My Lord, for angering you with my words but I swear my intentions were for the benefit of your family."

"Pray that I find proof in your words, boy, or I will have your tongue. To accuse one of my most loyal servants of such a treasonous act, under the influence of another or not, is a high crime in my court. This is your only chance to correct yourself, and I allow you this only out of respect for you father. Has every word you have spoken to me today the truth?"

Naoki raised his head and allowed his sharp silver eyes to meet Sesshomaru's angry crimson. "Yes, my Lord. I have ever only told you the absolute truth."

The dog demon's eyes fell shut. "Go and find a guard. Tell him to fetch me the dragon triplets, Inuyasha, and Lord Nagamaru then come straight back here. I must speak with all of you."

* * *

"You called for us, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to allow his demon to take control of his mind. If he fell to his basic instincts, who knew what trouble he would wake up to find? He had sent for everyone at the same time, for his mind could only handle Inuyasha holding their child at that moment, but his younger brother had failed to show himself in a timely manner.

"We must wait for Inuyasha. I do not trust this conversation to go well without him prese…"

"Why the fuck can't he come talk to me like a goddamn normal person? Why the hell do I gotta go and bow to his high and mighty ass?" Just the sound of his mate's rough voice made a small part of Sesshomaru relax slightly. As Inuyasha came stomping around the corner, his monk and demon huntress in tow, Sesshomaru made note of the dark rims around his eyes and the abnormal way he held himself. Something was bothering his dear baby brother and he needed to know what it was.

Sesshomaru shook his head against his thoughts; that was a concern for another time. At that moment, the protection of his child was at the forefront of his mind; that and cutting out any weeds in his allies.

"Inuyasha." The half-breed stiffened noticeably, his wide amber eyes darkening with emotions that flashed by so fast that it was impossible to differentiate one from another.

"What?" The snap held the bite of a wounded and cornered wolf, desperate for freedom and willing to do anything to obtain it.

"Take Raion. I can not hold him and do this."

One of Inuyasha's dark brows rose in question but he complied rather easily. "You couldn't bring the brat to me or send him with a servant? You had to go through all the trouble to…"

"I do not wish for anyone other then you or myself to hold him at the moment for the two of us are all I trust."

"What is all of this about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Nagamaru entered the garden maze clearing with Lord Tengu, both of whom seemed completely unconcerned with the matter at hand but were present, nevertheless.

"It has come to my attention that there is another traitor among us, though which of the two he is has yet to be revealed."

The complaining fell to silence as Naoki bowed his head, knowing what was going to happen next. "Prince Naoki has claimed that, in the night, Delio came to his room and said that he must redeem his family name by taking my child and bringing him to Lord Heikichi."

All eyes turned the crimson-eyed dragon who was staring wide eyed at the snake prince. Gambel shook his head and stepped forward. "He dare he make such a claim. He has no proof. Delio was the one who turned in Ryuukotsusei for his betrayal against Lord Touga. Why would he…"

"That is quite enough, Gambel." The red-head froze and turned to his brother.

"No. How dare he accuse you of such a thing?"

"He accuses him because Delio did just as he said." All eyes turned to the youngest of the dragon triplets who stared at the ground with much more focus then was necessary.

"Explain." Sesshomaru snapped out, willing his mask to remain in place and his body to not lunge at the eldest of the triplets.

"My Lords, please." Delio stepped forward and kneeled before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, his brothers following suit behind him. "We swore to your father, Lord Touga, that we would do everything in our power to protect you, Lord Sesshomaru. You, your mate, and any children of yours are ours to keep safe in every way. We have failed you many times now and we are determined not to fail again. Because of Lady Amami's actions, we wanted to make sure that all here could be trusted so we tested everyone."

Casca moved forward, shuffling awkwardly to stay as low as possible. "Prince Naoki was the last test and he passed it beautifully. He turned in Delio as we had hoped."

Gambel nodded. "Please, my Lords, forgive us for performing as such without your knowledge but it was necessary to prevent as much harm as possible to any and hopefully all of you. We will accept any punishment that you deem fits our crime but please understand why we acted as we did."

They fell to all fours as Sesshomaru took a step in their direction followed closely by Inuyasha who frowned. "Then," He moved passed Sesshomaru, shifting the baby in his arms when he made a soft sound of boredom. "All of this… it was an act? Even you being attacked my Naraku?"

Delio fell to all fours, bowing closer to the earth and his brothers followed suit. "Yes, my Lord. Casca has… an amazing memory and was able to recreate the scent of Naraku's miasma. Gambel and myself created a poison that would leave myself unconscious for a few days. I know the timing was bad but my brothers are far more able then even I give them credit for. You, Lord Inuyasha, and Prince Raion were never in any danger from the birthing standpoint for Casca alone is a more then capable to assist with birthing. We lied to you, my Lords, and for that we apologize but our goal was clear and was met. We stand awaiting your judgment."

Lord Tengu shook his head and reached for Lord Nagamaru but the Northern Lord pushed the restricting hand away. "Lord Sesshomaru." He snapped out the name with more bite then anyone else dared and everyone in the clearing flinched away from the Northern Lord, though he did not even bother to look at Nagamaru. "You allow such behavior in your court? To allow these men to go unpunished would not be wise."

Inuyasha turned to his brother who was still watching Delio. Sesshomaru's gaze flicked to Casca drawing Inuyasha's attention to the blond in time to see a tear fall to the ground.

"You must understand their position, Lord Nagamaru." Inuyasha was not even aware that it was him talking until Sesshomaru turned to him. "Their first priority is to protect Sesshomaru followed by protecting those he chooses to keep near him unless they pose a threat. You can not…"

"Know your place, half-breed." The snake sneered at him earning a low growl from said half-demon. "Lord Sesshomaru is the master of these lands and you…"

"Father, please." Naoki moved to Inuyasha's side, touching the young Lord's sleeve lightly to stop Inuyasha from snapping back. "I apologize for interrupting you and I am fully aware that you are only saying these things to defend my name gut Lo… Inuyasha is correct." He turned to the triplets with a light smile gracing his lips. "They do not deserve punishment for their actions."

Tengu sighed, laying a hand on Nagamaru's shoulder. "My old friend, it would do us no good for you to attempt to fight Lord Sesshomaru, especially on his own land. You WILL lose, I can assure you. Inuyasha alone would be able to take down what men you have brought with you with relative ease and he is still recovering from giving birth."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha snapped back. Tengu raised his hands defensively.

"Of course you are, my Little Lordling."

Inuyasha glared at the Eastern Lord and opened his mouth with a smart retort in mind, no doubt, but Sesshomaru smoothly stopped the angry half-demon with a calm, "Little Brother, please…" The younger dog demon fixed Sesshomaru with a glare but said nothing more.

"Lord Nagamaru." The Northern Lord stiffened at Sesshomaru's cold tone. "Do you wish to see them punished for insulting you and your son?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moved to defend the triplets but Sesshomaru held up a hand for silence, still staring intently at Nagamaru. "Do you wish them punished, my Lord? All of them or would you prefer to single one out? Delio, perhaps?"

The eldest Lord looked from Delio, who was calmly awaiting a decision, to Gambel, who was physically shaking with pent up rage, and finally to Casca. Tiny tremors were running up the blonde's back and tears fell from the shield of his hair around his blond head to splash upon the ground. Punishment he could handle but to have one of his brothers punished for… Casca shook his head. "Please choose me, my Lord Nagamaru. The idea… all of this… was my plan." Casca's voice shook around his clogged throat but his message got across.

"Quiet, Casca."

The blonde looked up to his eldest brother whose eyes remained on the ground. "But I…"

"Enough, Casca. Hold your silence." He stiffened at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and bowed his head once more.

"You have yet to answer my question, Lord Nagamaru. Would you have me punish them?"

Inuyasha growled and pushed past his brother. "Yes, _Lord Nagamaru_, would you have them punished for protecting my brother from someone such as Heikichi? The same man who thought to push Sesshomaru into being his mate? The same demon who raped my brother when he was too young to fight someone that powerful, who kidnapped be and would have taken our child and my self to do with whatever he pleased? You were there, Nagamaru, you were there through all of this and still you would hold it against these three for attempting everything within their power to protect us. All of us. That includes you and your son."

"Enough." Nagamaru's voice was weary as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking the memories from his head. "Please, Inuyasha, enough. I… I understand. Forgive me for I…"

"You are forgiven, Lord Nagamaru." Sesshomaru's calm voice broke the snake demons words before he turned to the triplets once more. "Delio. You will remain in the healing quarters for the rest of this month. Casca, you are bound to the kitchens. Gambel, the gardens. You will remain separated for this time and speak to one another through Jaken, Kurando, or a servant only when absolutely necessary. You will take your meals and sleep in the areas I have designated to you now go." The three of them stood, nodded, and left.

"But Nagamaru…"

"Enough, Inuyasha. Leave things as they are and argue no more." Sesshomaru looked over his younger brother, his eyes freezing on the now sleeping baby in his arms. "Please, Little Brother. Leave it be."

* * *

"He stilled punished you… why?"

Delio smiled lightly at Inuyasha. "It is for lying to him. He knows that we hate to be separated over long periods of time so this is actually one of the worst punishments he can give us that cause none of us any physical harm. I can only imagine how hard Gam is taking this…" He sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him. They were sitting in an empty room in the healing quarters, one forced there and the other in hiding from his dear brother.

"Casca was crying…"

Delio chuckled. "He does tend to do that a lot more then a grown demon should be he is who he is. It cannot be helped. I must request that you leave us to our punishment, Inuyasha. I would have been sorely disappointed if he did not at least separate us. Besides, we were prepared for this." Inuyasha proceeded to glare at the wall opposite them, obviously angry at the decision but accepting it with a curt nod of agreement.

"I thought he was punishing you to prove some point to Lord Nagamaru. That's why I was so pissed off about all of this." He shook his head with and heaved a heavy sigh. "If you know that you did something to offend him I guess it's alright. But… what's the point of punishing you if you know you were doing something that was… bad and you did it anyway?"

The black dragon gave a curt nod. "Both valid points. In this case, the punishment is a show to others that even those who are favorites of Lord Sesshomaru will suffer if they put a toe out of line. And, your thinking about using this to a point to Lord Nagamaru, a wise guess but a wrong one, all the same. It is not the way Lord Sesshomaru works at all. He does not like dragging others into his battles to do the fighting for him if he can help it." A fond smile touched his lips as he spoke of the Western Lord. "He dislikes that Lord Touga left us here to protect him which is why we perform other duties around the castle. It keeps us busy, we get to stay close to Lord Sesshomaru, we know the castle from top to bottom as well as the people residing within, and Lord Sesshomaru tends to be less annoyed with us." A smirk hiked the corner of his lips up. "Everyone wins."

Inuyasha shook his head and stood, moving to one of the beds in the healing room and collapsing on it. He stretched his arms out and stared at the ceiling with an expression on his face that told the dragon that he was contemplating some disturbing thought.

"Will you… help me with something?"

The dragon arched a brow in question but it was rendered useless on the half-breed who was still not looking at him. "I can try my best but I make no promises." His tone was lilting but his eyes were narrowed cautiously.

"Will you allow me to stay here for the night?" He turned to find a soft frown of disapproval directed at him and turned red as his thoughts spun to find the source. "NO!" He yelped, sitting up and shaking his head. "I didn't mean… I don't want… I…"

The frown was replaced by a soft grin that was a shadow of Delio's perverted smirk. "I did not miss take your words, my Lord. Are you ill or perhaps Lord Sesshomaru is eager for another heir." Inuyasha's skin turned a shade darker as Delio's smirk came back full force.

"No. I'm not sick and he… we haven't… since…" He darkened impossibly further and fell back onto the bed once more. "I just…" He trailed off into a silence that left the other man curious. He rose to his feet.

"You do not wish to return to your room or your shared room with Lord Sesshomaru for fear of him being there, yes?" His young Lord grimaced, gulped, and nodded slowly. "Why?"

The golden-eyed boy sat up once more, crossing his legs and stuffing his arms into the sleeves of his silk haori. "I have not been able to sleep in our shared room at night for these past few nights. When I nap during the day… It's fine but… at night… when Sesshomaru is lying beside me… I…" His eyes fell shut and he sat completely still.

Delio frowned again, moving across the room to sit beside the half-demon. "Inuyasha?" He raised an arm to wrap around the silent boy's shoulders only to be pushed away.

"Lio don't… I… and I can't sleep in my room because he'll only follow me and ask me why I do not wish to lay with him and I…" He shook his head and fell back into the pillows once more. Silence took reign in the healing room, only disturbed by the soft breathing of the two demons within. Delio stood silently and took up the bed beside Inuyasha's.

"Take your time, my friend. I will be right here ready to help you when you are willing to call for help. Until then, there is very little I can do."

He heard shifting against the blankets from the other bed and hoped that it was the younger demon nodding.

* * *

A/N: Again, I humbly apologize for my tardiness… extreme tardiness… (gets bricked) I've been more interested in writing so perhaps I can finish this fic before the year is out… maybe…? We shall see! 'Til next time!

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease

-Blu-


	27. Draw Your Swords

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime or the manga…_

* * *

Chapter 27:

Draw Your Swords

* * *

"Enough, Delio. You will move out of my way."

Inuyasha jumped awake at the sound of his brother's voice. Even in his half-awake state he was able to hear the anger threaded in it.

"Please, my lord, you must not awaken him. He very much needs to sleep." Delio replied before allowing his voice to drop to a quieter tone that the now fully awake half-demon could just make out. "We spoke of this before, my Lord. He needs rest before you…"

"No. I tire of dancing around this matter. We, he and I, are going to solve this problem. Now."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. '_Solve this problem?_ _He's going to send me away now?_' He forced himself not to growl at the thought and stood to move to the window. '_Fuck him._'

"But he needs to…"

"Hold your silence, Delio, for your council is not what I seek. I have made up my mind. This ends tonight."

'_What about Raion? I'll never get to see…_' Inuyasha shook that thought from his head before diving out of it to catch himself in the high branches of the closest tree. As soon as his foot touched the branch, he pushed off for the next tree and the next until he was at the wall surrounding the western palace. It was only when he was on top of that wall that he stopped, and not by choice. Sesshomaru's mokomoko was wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting his feet from the wall, and behind him stood the Western Lord himself.

He struggled from the grip of the fur, his claws attempting to slash at it but failing miserably. Sesshomaru stood silent, watching his brother struggle until, at last, the boy fell limp. The Lord took a deep breath to speak then froze at the salty scent of tears. He turned his brother to face him and, sure enough, tears ran from those large, golden eyes and down tanned cheeks to drip carelessly from his chin.

"…Inuyasha…"

The boy began to shake. "What! What the FUCK do you want from me? I'm leaving, alright? I'm fucking leaving so just let me go! I won't fucking bother you anymore!" He began to struggle again, baring his fangs at his brother as his eyes began to bleed red and his irises flickered blue. "Or do you plan to beat the shit out of me first?" He growled out, his fangs elongating as his demon began to take hold. "To kill me to make sure I don't come back for Raion?" His eyes flashed dangerously as he fought against his brother for freedom.

"YOU WILL RELEASE ME!" The demon howled out and Sesshomaru obeyed, dropping the angry demon to the top of the wall and dodging when he dove forward, claws extended. Inuyasha cursed and attacked his brother again only to miss once more.

"Inuyasha! Come to your senses!" The demon did not pause in his attacks at his brother's words nor did he hesitate when the garden below them filled with guards, royal guests, and his friends. No one dared step forward, the guards for fear of angering one of their lords and their friends and allies for fear of catching Inuyasha's claws themselves. He did pause, however, when Naoki and Kurando came running out of the castle for in the human's hands was Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha growled at the boy, his demon recognizing the blade and what it meant. Sesshomaru took immediate advantage of his brother's moment of pause and dove forward to grab the angry demon. A low growl left Inuyasha as he managed to twist out of Sesshomaru's path and dive off of the wall and into the trees beyond the Western Palace.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru moved to follow his brother only to stop at the sound of his son crying out. He looked back to the baby in Delio's arms, alarm passing over his features. A growl touched his throat as he turned back in the direction his brother had fled.

"Lord Tengu…" The golden eagle of the east was in the air and following Inuyasha before Sesshomaru had to say anything further.

* * *

"My Lord, please…"

"Fuck off."

Tengu paused, his eyes widening in shock at the young Western Lord's words. "That's the first time you've spoken to me in a fortnight. Perhaps you are changing your mind? Have you grown weary of running? If that is the case, I would be more then happy to…"

"No." Inuyasha finally stopped and looked Lord Tengu in the eye. The Eastern Lord forced himself not to wince at Inuyasha's feral appearance. He was in control of his demon but a two weeks of running about in the wild without bathing did not do the young prince any favors appearance wise. Tengu himself had to wait until Inuyasha allowed himself to fall asleep before he could bathe and even that had been thrice.

"Fuck off means leave me the fuck alone. Quit fucking following me. You go back and play lapdog for my bastard, son-of-a-bitch, rapist, fuckhead of a brother 'cuz I ain't doing it."

The eagle only smirked and dared to put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders making the younger man stiffen though, Tengu noted, he did not push the hands away. "You are in _my _lands, if you hadn't noticed, Lord Inuyasha. I have allowed you to wander freely through my lands before because the deeds helped me keep my people safe. Now, on the other hand, I see you as a threat."

Inuyasha rose to meet the trap Tengu left for him without thinking otherwise. "A THREAT? What have I done to make you consider me a fucking threat to your lands? I'm fucking running in goddamn circles and you're saying that I'm a threat? I haven't even killed any animals for food or picked a berry or nothing and you…"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Tengu gently soothed the half-demon's rage. "You, as you are now, pose no threat but you as you were when you attacked Lord Sesshomaru is a threat and without your sword, you are far more likely to fall into such a state once more."

Tengu smiled gently at the boy as he swayed on his feet, his eyes falling shut before he dropped to sit where he stood.

"Come with me, Inuyasha." The Eastern Lord said, after a long silence. Inuyasha's head shot up, his confusion evident by the twisting of his features. Tengu's smile grew. "Not back to the west, my friend, but to my home. Stay with me and you will be safe to… organize your thoughts and do… anything else you need to do before…" He trailed off, unable to elaborate further without saying something that would no doubt anger the half-demon further.

"I could… why would you…"

"I am a very close friend of your father's, little Inuyasha. He was someone who took great care in selecting his friends and those he chose were well taken care of. On your naming day, I swore to protect you as you are his son."

Inuyasha shook his head, still staring up at the golden eagle. "I didn't… I thought…"

"Your father loved you, Inuyasha. He has proven that many times over even in his grave and still you do not believe it to be true. Your naming ceremony was unofficial because you were unborn and only those he truly trusted were present but there was a ceremony. Even Lady Izayoi was not there. I swore to your father that I would do everything in my power to aid and protect you. Why else do you think you had such freedoms in my land?"

Inuyasha fell back onto the ground. Slight, maniacal laughter bubbled past his lips as he lay still, waiting for it to sink in. Tengu frowned at that.

"And what, may I ask, is so amusing?"

The younger man shook his head, still chuckling though his bright eyes began to water. "Raion… he still hasn't had a naming ceremony. I have not given him the very first thing that I should have… what my father gave to me, even if…" A tear fell and he shot up, wiping at it furiously.

"Goddamnit!" He barked out, turning from the Eastern Lord. Another laugh managed to choke out of him disguising a sob. "Maybe staying with Sesshomaru…"

Tengu sighed as the young demon began to rub angrily at his face, trying to force away the tears that only fell harder. "Inuyasha…" He lowered himself to his knees beside the boy, gently wrapping his arms over his shoulders as he tried to move away.

"Inuyasha, please. I have neither children, nor siblings, and my mate is far more frigid then even the ice of the north. I do not know what I must do to help you." The boy froze at that, turning slightly to meet the golden hawk's eyes, his own eyes wide with shock.

"You… _you _have a _mate_?"

Tengu's green-brown eyes narrowed a fraction, his grip around Inuyasha's shoulders tightening. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha tried to pull away as the grip tightened around him. "What?"

The hawk demon leaned in closer, his pride wounded. "I am capable of getting a mate, Inuyasha. I'll have you know that I had females, demon and human alike, from miles around that were after the opportunity to be my mate."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I wasn't saying it like that, Tengu, it was just a shock. Nagamaru and that Amami woman brought their entire families. I just figured you were a loner or something…" He trailed off as Tengu's grip loosened and pulled away. "I…" He scoffed, rubbing at his face with his haori sleeve until the tears were gone before looking up at Tengu with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'll come with you, Lord Tengu. Just… don't…" He trailed off, looking away from the Eastern Lord at nothing in particular.

The golden eagle nodded slowly, as if understanding Inuyasha's plight. "You will be treated as a guest to my house, little prince. I expect nothing from you and wish only to ensure that you do not come to harm. Don't glare at me like that, I'm not doubting your ability I merely wish to pay my respect to the Great Dog General. You will allow me that, won't you?"

* * *

Raion screamed bloody murder making the servants and caretakers assigned to him scramble in attempt to calm him. They tried everything. They checked everything. They changed his clothes countless times and brought in his wet nurse who declared him a monster after his claws had lacerated her stomach and chest. The damage was minimal for a demon to take but still she stormed through the castle and complained to the first person with some sort of authority who was unlucky enough to cross her path. He passed the message to Delio, who had been trying to avoid baby duty by assigning the caretakers in the first place, and Delio dragged Casca from the kitchens to help him with the angry prince.

Even with the two familiar dragons standing over his crib hours after tearing into his wet nurse, Raion still cried just as loudly as he had before and showed no signs of stopping.

"What should we do, Delio? Lord Sesshomaru will return any minute now and he will not be pleased…" The blonde gave a distressed moan as he moved the screeching baby from one shoulder to the other to give his ringing ear some rest.

Delio shook his head and buried his face in his hands, cursing his sensitive hearing. "He misses Inuyasha but we are incapable of bringing them together." The elder sighed and collapsed onto the chair set beside Raion's crib for the wet nurse. "We are not enough. Lord Sesshomaru will have to be the one to calm him. Bring him to the Master's quarters. Perhaps the scent that lingers there of both of his parents will be enough and I will sit here and pray for an end to this insanity."

Casca glared at his brother. "And if Lord Sesshomaru could hear you now?"

"Then I suppose he would be mildly disappointed with me but I'm sure that the child would benefit from his presence seeing as his hasn't held his own child since Inuyasha left us." Delio snapped back with an angry shake of his dark head.

"Brother…" The blonde dragon's brows furrowed between his soft eyes, "You should not speak of Lord Sessh…."

"I know, Cas, I know. I just…" Crimson eyes fell to the child in Casca's arms as his tongue froze behind his teeth. "He's stopped…" He whispered after a moment of silence, as if fearing that speaking too loudly would kick start the dog prince into crying once more.

The blonde took in the sight of Raion, whit a slobbery fist in his mouth and his sleepy eyes staring up at him, and smiled. "He's worn himself out." He shifted the little prince in his hold before handing him to his elder brother.

"You're right. We should bring him to sleep in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers tonight. It will do them both some good." He smiled and touched a hand to the downy white hair covering the boys' forehead. "You've earned it with all that screaming, no?"

* * *

The expression on their Lord's face kept them silent but the three brothers knew they would be laughing later. The Western Lord wiped the foul smelling liquid from his face, his brows twisting down in disgust. A snort left Gambel and Casca coughed to cover his brother's slip.

They had brought Raion to Sesshomaru's chambers once their Lord had decided to settle for the night. It would be the first time for Sesshomaru to be alone with the little prince for an extended period of time and Casca thought it was time form the Western Lord to learn how to change a diaper. Raion had expressed his excitement at being with his sire by promptly peeing on him as soon as his soiled diaper was out of sight.

The elder dragon cleared his throat, silencing his brothers as Sesshomaru finished with the dressings. "I am sure you have everything under control here, my Lord, should we bid you good night?"

A curt nod dismissed them but a slight wrinkle of Sesshomaru's elegant nose drove Gambel into fits of laughter as soon as he was out of the Lord's chambers.

* * *

"What do you think, my Lord, overkill?"

Inuyasha winced at the title Lord Tengu's guards refused to drop. A hoard of demons lay dead and rotting before them after a relatively short battle. He cracked his knuckles before shaking the blood from his claws.

The smell of miasma had drawn Inuyasha to the demons in hope of finding Naraku. He could practically hear his brother's voice in his head reprimanding him for his foolish attempt to defeat the dark half-demon practically alone. After the battle, he found himself thanking whatever Gods were listening that Naraku had not been present for as strong and agile as Tengu's men were, they would not be enough. He would need his Tetsusaiga back to defeat Naraku… and he would need Sesshomaru's strength as well.

The thought made him freeze.

His demon, the part of him that had kept him alive all those years he was alone, went on edge every time his thoughts drifted to the Western Lord. It had spent so long seeing him as a threat and then, so suddenly, he was this giant pillar of support. Just as fast though, he was a threat again leaving his wild side weary of the powerful Western Lord.

"He's a threat and he always will be." Inuyasha grumbled miserably as he tried not to think back to when he was pregnant and the comfort his elder brother had given him.

"Conniving bastard." He growled out a bit louder, drawing curious glances from his temporary guards.

He mumbled continuously the entire way back to the Eastern palace and up to the chambers Tengu had given him and did not stop his ranting until he collapsed on his bed.

"Fucker…"

"I am terribly sorry, Prince Inuyasha, but I do hope that was not directed at me."

The half-demon shot up from his bed to find the Lady of the East standing over him, her expression as impassive as ever.

"Lady Hoshiko." Inuyasha stammered, startled at the demoness' presence. She had greeted both Lord Tengu and himself when they arrived and then proceeded to ignore him entirely from that point on. In fact, she seemed completely oblivious to anyone but the Eastern Lord himself and even he received nothing but an aloof consideration when he was around her. It was little wonder why they did not have children.

"No, I wasn't… I didn't mean… fuck…"

She only stared at him as he floundered about for the right words with an expression on her face that made Sesshomaru seem like an emotional wreck. Inuyasha sighed and attempted not to glare at the woman for once more bringing Sesshomaru to the forefront of his mind.

"Did… did you need something with me?"

Lady Hoshiko considered him before turning her back to him as if he was some lowly being incapable of inflicting any damage on her. "You do realized that you only bring danger to these lands by coming here…" She said in a tone absent of any accusation or resentment, "particularly without your father's fang, Tetsusaiga." She moved to the door of his sleeping chambers and cast a glance at him over her shoulder, her empty eyes making her appear more like a doll then a demoness.

"Return to the West and your mate. If you do not, we will surely lose to Heikichi."

* * *

Kurando pushed through the tree line holding on tightly to the apparently old and useless blade at his hip. The young retainer was still in shock that he had managed to leave the palace with Inuyasha's sword completely unopposed. Granted, he had not told anyone he was leaving, but he had been sure when he snuck into Inuyasha's bed chamber and took the sword, someone would have noticed. Surely Lord Sesshomaru, in the very least, knew that the blade forged from his father's fang and wielded by his little brother had been taken.

He pulled his coat over the blade as he reached the main road, still praying to whichever gods were listening that nobody would pay any attention to a human boy wrapped in a slaves garb and smelling so strongly of the Western Lord and his mate. It was normal for slaves, servants, and merchants alike to walk the road between the Eastern and Western lands.

He lowered his eyes obediently to the ground and bowed his head when caravans and patrols passed him by. He walked at the edge of the road in the mud and the filth where the other slaves walked to avoid truly being noticed though his Lord Inuyasha had freed him of the shackles of slavery.

A smile touched the corner of his lips as he thought back to the letter Lord Tengu had sent directly to him. It was a request, from the Eastern Lord himself, to come to the Eastern Palace with a package for Inuyasha that only he had access to and could carry. A vague letter, yes, but obvious in the right hands. His room was directly across from Lord Inuyasha's and, though guards were posted, nobody suspected a thing when he came and went from his lord's chambers. Plus, Kurando was human and could touch the blade where as demons could not hold it.

He stumbled on, his feet occasionally catching in the heavy muck he walked through. Still he smiled though, glad for a task that only he could do for his Lord Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and son of the Great Dog General Touga, scowled at the kappa cowering before him. Sango smacked both Miroku, for a wandering hand that he was still trying to convince her was possessed, and Gambel, for his inability to contain his mirth. Shippo snickered in delight only to squeak and hide behind Sango when Sesshomaru's attention flicked to him.

"Jaken…"

He turned his gaze back to the toad just in time to see him dive to the ground and prostrate himself before his lord's feet. "Please, mi'lord, please don't send me with this bunch. They are humans and not worthy to even be in your presence and Gambel is a monster and…"

"Hey!" Shippo jumped up onto Miroku's should with a offended pout. "I'm a demon, I'll have you know, and so is Kirara." was the start to what would have been and a long speech to defend the kitsune's pride had Sesshomaru not chosen to look at the kitsune again making him freeze then shoot down into Miroku's arms. Gam snickered as the Daiyoukai turned his narrowed eyes onto his prostrated retainer.

"You dare think to tell this Sesshomaru what should and what should not be done? Know your place, fool. You will go with them and you will return with both Inuyasha and Kurando."

Jaken was nodding his head so vigorously that his forehead was slapping against the ground with each movement. Gambel choked on his laughter and Sango groaned about the idiots she was stuck with.

"You will go with them, Jaken, and if you fail in this task, it is you who will be punished. Do you understand?"

The toad demon somehow managed to wilt further into the floor with a barely audible, "Yes, mi'lord…"

* * *

**A/N **_It lives! Lol, sorry for the long wait… I'm an awful person… T_T... I want to thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews and yes I do intend to finish this story… I make no promises as to when though, lol. Until next time!_

_Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!_

_-Blu- 3 _


End file.
